A 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: "De repente ocurre, algo se acciona .. y en ese momento, sabes que las cosas van a cambiar.. y es ahí, cuando te das cuentas de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez en la vida, y que ya nunca volverán a repetirse." Jade West y Tori Vega, dos chicas de distintos mundos, predestinadas a encontrarse en un amor que cambiara sus vidas. no dice mucho, pero os prometo que gustará
1. Tori Vega

**BUENO, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE JORI Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. ESTA INSPIRADA EN A 3 METROS SOBRE EL CIELO, ES UN LIBRO/PELICULA QUE SI NO HABEIS VISTO, OS RECOMIENDO QUE LA VEAIS. LA HISTORIA GIRARA ENTRE LA VISION DE TORI Y JADE. SIEMPRE QUE SE CAMBIA DE UNA A LA OTRA, HABRA UN SALTO EN EL QUE LO PODREIS DIFERENCIAS. Y BUENO, SIMPLEMENTE DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE SI OS GUSTA, SERAN BIENVENIDOS.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

¿Qué harías si todo tu mundo se viera de repente interrumpido? Es tu mundo perfecto, donde todo está planeado para ser perfecto, pero, ¿y si es eso al final algo bueno para ti? Eres la estudiante número uno del mejor colegio de la zona. Tus padres son la alcaldesa y tu padre congresista del senado. Tú simplemente tienes que ser tan perfecta como ellos. Tienes amigos estupendos y nunca te metes en problemas, pero llegas a cansarte y cuando la conoces, ya no sabes ni lo que pensar. Es ella la culpable de todo, es ella la que te lía, es ella la que llega a ti dándote de bruces con lo que puede ser la realidad de la vida. Te hace que vueles sobre la eternidad con tan solo estar con ella. Haces que te sientas distinta en diferencia como te has sentido siempre ¿Qué haces? Es lo que te preguntas cuando ya tu vida se descontrola para siempre solo son su presencia, pero ese es el problema. Te preguntas entonces, ¿qué hago? Es eso lo que siempre me pregunté desde que llegó a mí.

Mi nombre es Tori Vega, y esta es mi historia:

Todo comenzó mi primer día de vuelta al colegio, último año, ¿quién lo diría? Las mejores calificaciones empiezan este año, las mejores calificaciones que decidirán un futuro para toda tu vida, la mejor universidad te espera:

-¿Elegiste las clases extras a las que te piensas apuntar este año?- Beck Oliver, de los Oliver de Florida se acercaba a mi.

Beck y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que había tenido memoria. Su padre había sido ayudante en la carrera política de mi padre, por lo que siempre habíamos estado juntos, aunque algunas veces era molesto. Beck era el típico chico guaperas que podía conseguir a todas las chicas del universo. Aunque no era el típico musculitos, tenía buen aspecto aunque siempre lo había visto más como un amigo:

-Bueno, el periódico y el teatro van directos a mi lista- respondí echando el último vistazo a la lista de actividades extraescolares- Aunque pienso apuntarme en servicios comunitarios también.

-Tori Vega, siempre con un corazón inmenso- alagó Beck.

-Ya lo sabes. Y dime- respondí caminando hacia la que sería mi primera clase del día- ¿Cuáles serán para ti?

-Pues no lo sé- respondió este- teatro sí o sí, pero no tengo ni idea de que más hacer.

-Puedes venirte conmigo a hacer servicios comunitarios- negó.

-No gracias, no me va lo de ayudar a la gente- y esa era la única cosa mala que tenía, que Beck era muy egoísta.

-Está bien- miré, había llegado- Haz lo que quieras, ya nos veremos esta tarde, ¿no?

-Como siempre- asintió- Nos vemos, guapa- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Este se marchó a lo que entré en mi clase más preferida: matemáticas avanzadas. Ya lo sé, suena un poco nerd, pero bueno, si quería entrar en Harvard, era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, asique allí iba:

-Buenos días- saludé a Cat que, como siempre, estaba en su mundo mirando por la ventana.

-Hey, Vega, Vega- y ahora estaba en su modo "cool"- ¿Qué tal?

-Pues bien, ¿y el verano?- pregunté.

-Increíble- respondió esta que volvió a la ventana- Fui a Hawái, ¿sabes?- asentí, me picaba la curiosidad sobre lo que estaría llamando su atención- Y también a Londres- asentí.

-¿Cat?

-¿Sí?- se volvió a mí.

-¿Qué estás mirando tanto que llama tu atención?- ya quería yo también saber que era lo que estaba pasando allí fuera- ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

-Ah, sí. Es solo, ¿recuerdas que da a la plaza aquella donde se juntan todos los macarras de la ciudad?- asentí.

-Sí, como para no saberlo, siempre nos molestan cuando estamos en clase- protesté- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy también la van a formar?

-Pues sí, aunque hoy es por una chica y su moto- respondió Cat- Está haciendo cosas con su moto y la verdad es que es muy buena, mira- me invitó para que me acercara a la ventana.

Dejé mis cosas en mi sitio y me acerqué, al fin y al cabo, asi sabría dar los nombres de quienes nos estaban molestando. Asique me acerqué y observé. En efecto, había una chica en una moto rodeada de unas tres o cuatro personas. Esta estaba subida a la moto y hacia vueltas con ella, le daba vueltas a las ruedas produciendo mucho humo mientas que los otros la vitoreaban:

-Una auténtica locura, una diversión de tontos- respondí mirando a Cat.

-Oh, vamos, no me dirás que no lo hace bien- volví a mirarla, esta ya había parado.

-No- respondí sin duda.

-Como sea, ya se ve que contigo no tenemos nada que hacer- bromeó esta sentándose de nuevo.

Sonreí, la verdad es que si, podía hacerlo medianamente bien, pero no quería aceptarlo. Volví a mirar, esta se había quitado el casco dejándose ver por fin: era alta, no mucho más que yo. Tendría más o menos mi edad, pero vestía de una forma completamente distinta a la que yo lo haría. Llevaba su pelo completamente de un negro oscuro con unas mechas de colores. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados acompañados con unas botas a juego, una chica malota seguro.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió y nuestras miradas se cruzaron: tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles con los que me puse nerviosa, lo notaba, pero no sabía por qué. Esta notó mi mirada sobre ella y sonrió, me había cazado. Asique cuando pude, volví a mi sitio. ¿Qué había pasado hacía nada? No lo sabía.

-Tori- me giré asustada cuando me habló Cat- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí- respondí sonriendo- ¿Por qué?- sonreí.

-Por nada- respondió esta- Aunque tengo una pregunta- asentí- ¿Los gatos rien?

Abrí la boca, pero con estas preguntas ya sabía que era mejor quedarse callada, asique preferí ignorarla. Gracias a dios, el profesor entró por la puerta, por lo que enseguida puse mi mente en la clase, aunque no sabía por qué, mi mente regresaba a la chica de antes. ¿Por qué había puesto nerviosa?

-Tori- salí de mi ensoñación cuando Cat me habló- Es hora de la siguiente clase, ¿estás bien?- miré el reloj, me había saltado la clase entera en mi ensoñación- ¿Tori?

-Sí- sonreí levantándome para acompañarla- Es solo que parece que hoy estoy un poco mareada- respondí.

-No te preocupes, después de esta clase, comeremos- respondió esta- seguro que necesitas comer algo- respondió esta.

-Sí, seguro que es eso- respondí.

-Hey, chicas, ¿qué tal el primer día?- preguntó nuestro amigo André llegando con Beck.

-Increíble- respondí- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes todas las clases?

-Pues sí. Este año me apunté a música y peridismo- respondió este.

-Perfecto, estarás conmigo- respondí.

-Claro que sí, chica.

-¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa con tantas clases? Que al final no es para tanto- saltó de repente Beck- Si al final solo cuenta las notas finales.

-Sí, y eso lo dice el que su padre puede pagar todo- bromeó André.

-Hey, yo no tengo nada que ver con que mi padre sea quien sea- siguió la broma Beck dándose el interesante- Bueno, será mejor que este y yo nos vallamos para nuestra siguiente clase, ¿vanéis?

-Sí, yo tengo cuidados del hogar ahora- respondió Cat- ¿Tori?- negué.

-Yo tengo introducción a la ingeniería- respondí- tengo que irme para el ala sur. ¿Nos vemos para la comida?

-Claro- respondió Beck- Nos vemos.

-Adiós, chicos.

Cada uno cogimos para un camino distinto. Este año había decidido mi carrera: ingeniería naval. Mi tía y varios primos poseían una empresa, asique me habían asegurado que me darían un puesto. Algo era algo, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Asique me dirigí hacia la case y me senté en una de las grandes mesas del aula. Si algo bueno habia en aquel lugar, es que tenías tu propio espacio para trabajar ya que lo que hacías construir, cosa me que encantaba. Asique saqué mis libros y demás y esperé que el profesor llegara. Cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

El profesor era Ezra Fitz y era unos de los pocos que muy amigables en el colegio, asique iba a ser una buena clase.

-Muy bien, clase. Soy el señor Fitz y este año os daré ingeniería.- se presentó este- Y bueno, como todos sabéis, tengo muy buena reputación y, como no, este año seguirá. Por ello, vamos a empezar el año enseñando un poco de lo que vais a hacer para final de curso. Señorita West- la clase se giró cuando la puerta se abrió entrando una chica que enseguida reconocí, entró, la misma que estaba fuera. Esta se acercó a la mesa y depositó una especie de robot sentándose más atrás- Esto es lo que vais a construir para final de curso- todo el mundo soltó un gran aplauso, pero yo estaba muy enganchada en la chica como para echar un vistazo a la clase.

Esta pareció también verme, a lo que soltó una gran sonrisa como de: "te pille", por lo que enseguida desvié la vista de nuevo hacia la clase intentando no mirarla, pero sabía que me miraba. ¿Qué me había pasado con aquella chica? Por suerte, la clase terminó y corrí hacia el almuerzo para encontrarme con Cat, André y Beck.

-Hey, chica, ¿qué tal la clase de introducción a la ingeniería?- me saludó André nada más llegar.

-Bien- mentí- Tengo suerte de que den clases tan avanzadas- asumí.

-Nuestra pequeña nerd se hace mayor- bromeó Beck cuya atención cambió rápidamente- Asique esa es la chica que rompió este verano los cristales del teatro- todos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde decía este.

Pronto la descubrí, la misma chica que había entrado con el robot antes en clase.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté.

-¿Recuerdas que este verano hubo problemas aquí?- empezó a contar Beck a lo que asentí- Pues ella fue la culpable. Le obligaron a pasar tres semanas de servicios para el colegio- ¿tres semanas? Aquello iba a ser una tortura para mí- Esa chisma.

-Beck- lo tranquilizó Cat- No ha hecho nada malo aún.

-Pero lo hará…- me levanté, Beck era mi mejor amigo; pero algunas veces se pasaba de estúpido.

Asique me levanté y me dirigí hacia el bufet donde estaba esta sirviendo. Quisiera o no, tendría que enfrentarme a ella tarde o temprano, pero esta vez, sabía por que estaba allí y podría echarle a la cara todo. Aquello al menos, podría tranquilizarme un poco. Asique me acerqué y empecé a escoger cuando noté como ella se acercaba, pero no decía nada. Yo simplemente la ignoraba.

Terminé de coger las cosas y regresé a la mesa, la verdad es que era raro, pero daba igual, quisiera o no, no era de mi incumbencia.

-¿Qué quería la macarra esa?- preguntó nada más llegué Beck.

-Nada, ¿por qué?- no me había dicho nada al fin y al cabo.

-Se acercó a ti, no te estaría molestando, ¿no?- negué.

-Tranquilo, Beck, no ha sido nada- este miró hacia donde permanecía aun la chica y se volvió hacia mi- Te lo juro, ¿vale?- asintió.

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema- saltó por fin André- Esta noche hago una fiesta de final de nuestros días en este lugar y estáis invitados, ¿ok?

-¿Un lunes?- saltó Cat- Mañana tenemos que volver aquí.

-No te preocupes, gatita, terminará pronto- asentimos todos.

-Estupendo entonces- respondí- Vas a pinchar tú, ¿no?

-¿lo dudabas a caso, Tori?- sonrió este- Además, tengo unas cuantas pistas nuevas que tengo muchísimas ganas de poneros- asentimos sonriendo- Aunque tío, me dejé el amplificador en tu casa- le respondió a Beck- Y es muy difícil de mover.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces en mi casa?- sugirió este- Mis padres se van a Bali todo el fin de semana. Su avión despega el viernes a las 12, asique tengo casa libre.

-Perfecto, desmadre asegurado- respondí un poco desganada y es que me conocía como acababan las fiestas en casa de Beck.

Era rico, pero a veces, sus fiestas acababan como las que acabarían las de barrio pobre. No me toméis a mal, pero la última vez que Beck hizo una fiesta, acabaron más de media fiesta en la cárcel. Asique, imaginaros.

-Vamos, Tori, tampoco es para tanto- respondió este defendiéndose- No habrá tanto daño esta vez, lo prometo- respondió poniéndome ojos de cordero.

-Está bien- Beck siempre me ganaba con esos ojos- Pues supongo que tenemos fiesta este viernes- respondí.

-Así me gusta, chica- animó André.

-¡Sí!- saltó Cat que hasta ahora no había hablado- ¿Pero habrá fuente de chocolate?

-Por supuesto, Cat- respondió Beck con ironía.

-Yey- se alegró esta- me encanta el chocolate- Aunque mi hermano a veces se lo unta.

-¿Y por qué hace eso, Cat?- pregunté teniendo miedo a la respuesta.

-No lo sé- todos nos miramos, Cat y sus cosas.

Continuamos comiendo hasta que el timbre sonó para avisarnos de la siguiente clase, asique nos dispusimos a recoger, cuando Beck se dispuso a hacer unas de las suyas:

-Hey, mirad, hay está otra vez- la chica de antes, West, estaba recogiendo las bandejas sucias- Ahora verá.

-Beck- lo paré- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ahora lo verás- respondió con esa sonrisa de malvado.

Miré a los demás, algo malo iba a pasar. Este se acercó a la chica y haciendo como el que se tropezaba, le tiró los restos de comida que le quedaba en la ropa al tiempo que se volvía. Esta tiró las barras de momento y lo miró con ganas de pelea.

-¿Estás tonto? ¿No ves por donde vas?- gritó esta enseguida.

-Oh, lo siento- respondió este haciéndose la víctima- Es solo que tropecé….

-¿Sí? Pues la próxima vez ve por donde vas si no quieres recibir una buena- la gente empezó enseguida a rodearnos y enseguida tuve miedo de que vinieran los profesores- ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿me estás amenazando?- el verdadero Beck salió- Pues cuidado, niñita- se acercó a esta pidiendo pelea- Pues cuidado por que con un chasquido de dedos, puedo sacarte de aquí.

-Ah, ¿sí?, prueba- sonreí, no le tenía miedo.

En aquel momento, los profesores se iban acercando por atrás, asique Beck aprovechó la ocasión. Hizo como el que le habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago y se hizo la víctima:

-Ah, Dios, eso dolió- se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el profesor Fitz se acercó- ¿Beck?

-Esa chica, me ha dado un puñetazo- se lamentó este- Tropecé y solo le estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando sin saber porque me pegó.

-¡Eso es mentira!- se cayó- Da igual ya se ve que nadie me creerá.- respondió yéndose.

-¡Jade West, vuelva aquí!- salió persiguiéndola el profesor Fitz.

Miré a Beck que enseguida se recuperó, esta vez había ganado la batalla contra esa Jade West por lo que se veía. Pobre, la verdad. Aun así, ya sabía a lo que se metía


	2. Jade West

**ANTE TODO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRÓ QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LAS SUGERENCIAS Y DEMÁS, LAS TENDRÉ EN CUENTA PARA IS MEJORANDO. Y BUENO, GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TODO Y AQUÍ TENEIS MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE SIGA GUSTANDO TANTO COMO LA PRIMERA.**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Eres la reina abeja del colmenar, pero siempre la oveja negra del rebaño. Eres la líder y todos te respetan. El muro construido a tu alrededor ayuda a mantener tu imagen de tía dura y que a nadie ama, pues así no te hacen daño, y, de repente, llega. Tu mundo se ve interrumpido. Piensas que solo es un juego, un juego del que al final saldrás victoriosa, pero no es así. Lo has hecho muchísimas veces, pero ahora es distinto, es especial. Tu imagen cambia, todo tu yo cambia y sientes que no lo puedes controlar. Nunca te ha pasado nada por el estilo. Viniendo de una madre que se marchó con el guitarrista de un grupo de Rock dejando a la mejor familia que había formado y un padre que solo le interesa mantener su jeringuilla con su dosis, piensas que eso es lo mejor que jamás te pasó. Dejaste todo cuando pudiste: eras la mejor estudiante de la escuela de arte, pero dijiste adiós; tenías amigos responsables, pero eran demasiados aburridos para tu nuevo yo; todo, hasta ahora. Es una locura, pero, ¿por qué no continuar?

Mi nombre es Jade West, y esta es mi historia:

Te trataran como un perro si te creen un perro, lección entendida; y es que demasiados palos me ha dado la vida como para no entender a que se refieren. No he hecho nada, pero claro, viniendo de donde vengo, las cosas siempre serán así. EL grande contra el pequeño, ganando siempre el grande. Dije que no quería ir, pero nadie me escuchó así que, aquí estoy, de nuevo delante del director ofreciéndole un perdón que, como la otra vez no sientes.

-Señorita West, su hermano juró demasiado por ayudarla- me giré y lo miré, este solo bajó la mirada- Y ahora, ¿cómo se lo agradece? ¿Pegando a uno de mis alumnos?

-Perdón- repetí por tercera vez- Solo perdí un poco los estribos- odiaba disculparme, y ahora me sentaba como mil puñaladas en el abdomen- Lo siento.

-Está bien, señorita West. Por esta vez estará bien- respondió el director- Pero me temo que tendrá que cumplir su pena en el reformatorio.

-¡¿Qué? No, no puede hacer eso- me acerqué a su escritorio y golpeé la mesa con los puños- Usted no hará eso.

-Jade- se acercó mi hermano agarrándome- Tranquila, solo lo emporarás- lo miré- Por favor- miró al director- Señor director, sé que ha sido grave, pero… ¿y si llegamos a un acuerdo?- lo miré, ¿qué se proponía?- Quiero pagar los destrozos que provocó- me quedé sin palabras.

Todo empezó este verano, cuando mi panda de amigos y a mi se nos ocurrió entrar en el colegio. Siempre habíamos visto a la gente, los "ricachones" como lo llamábamos salir de allí y siempre nos burlábamos, asique, ¿por qué no hacerles algo que les fastidiara?

Avan y Matt se animaron y me sigieron hacia dentro. Allí empezamos a destrozar todo lo que podíamos. Dejamos aquello casi irreconocible, pero claro, como todo sitio de lujo, tenía su alarma, alarma que saltó. Todos empezamos a correr, pero la policía fue más rápida y en seguida nos atrapó. Todo ascendió a un precio de 10.000 dólares.

-¿Está seguro señor Fitz?- asintió este.

-No quiero que mi hermana sea encarcelada, asique pagaré la deuda y punto. Podrá librarse de ella y ella de la cárcel- negué.

-No, pagaré cárcel, no me importa- me defendí yo, pero este no me negaba.

-Hermanita, no vas a ir, le hice una promesa a dios de que te cuidaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer- miró al director- Mañana le traeré un cheque al portador.

-Excelente.

Salí pitando de allí antes de que vomitara de asco:

-¡Jade, Jade, para!- escuchaba a mi hermano gritar desde atrás, pero no quería- ¡Para!- me giré al tiempo que este llegaba- ¿Pero que te pasa? Te has librado.

-Pero tendrás que pagar tú- respondí- Y no quiero que nadie me salve.

-Soy tu hermano y lo único que te queda…

-¡Lo sé!- le grite en medio del pasillo- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes y ahora, si me disculpa- me giré marchándome del lugar.

Estaba cabreada y necesitaba alejarme del lugar ahora mismo. Aquel lugar me producía arcadas cada vez que lo veía. Asique cogí mis llaves y fui a buscar mi moto al aparcamiento donde la gente apareció los alumnos del lugar. Con tanta charla y demás, ya había dado la hora de marcharse. Con suerte me encontraría al mismo tipo que me había "engañado" y con suerte, ahora si que podría partirle la cara. Aunque ahora eso no importaba, quería irme de allí. Asique me monté en la moto, cuando el solo vino a mi:

-Asique te echan- respondió acercándose a mi- Ya te dije que podía echarte con un solo chasquear de mis dedos- alcé mi mirada y lo miré a los ojos, me tapaba la salida juntos con sus amigos y entre ellos, la chica de antes- ¿Qué pasa? Te comió la lengua el gato.

Negué:

-Es solo que no tengo tiempo de hablar con ignorantes- respondí poniendo en marcha la moto, a lo que se acercó más a la moto hasta darle una patada- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás tonto?- me agarré a la moto fuertemente, no quería pegarle, aun no.

-Huy, la pequeñaja se pone de mal humor- se rio este.

-Beck, déjala. Ya la has montado por ahora. Vallamos a prepararnos para la fiesta- respondió la chica a la que había visto antes- Por favor.

-No- negó este- quiero ver como sufre, Tori. Eso le enseñará a no…- no lo dejé que terminase.

Bajé de la moto y le metí el puñetazo lo más fuerte que le pude. Este cayó enseguida al suelo, a lo que todos me miraron:

-Me la pagarás- respondió el tal Beck.

-Cuando quieras- le reté subiendo de nuevo a la moto con salida despejada.

Me puse las gafas y apreté gas adelantándome poco a poco hasta llegar a la chica, la tal Tori. Esta me miró sin expresión en la cara, aunque yo sabía que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué miras?- me soltó esta un poco peleona.

Yo solo sonreí apretando el gas hasta marcharme del lugar. Apreté el gas a mas no poder saliendo de allí. Había sido buena experiencia, partirle la cara a un niño rico y de pasó, conocer a más gente. Aquella Tori tenía algo, y no sabía lo que era, pero eso ahora no importaba. Tenía hambre y sabía que mi amigo Matt estaría de nuevo con esas parrilladas que hacía en su casa, no dudé en poner rumbo hacia allí.

Nada más llegué, la gente empezó a alardear, era toda una celebridad, ¿qué queréis que diga? Y como celebridad, así me recibían. Aunque no siempre fue así. Cuando llegué a este mundo, era una don nadie, pero después que empecé a leer las carreras ilegales de moto, la cosa cambió. Robé una como pude y empecé a correr. Era buena y poco a poco me hice una reina donde solo jugaban hombres. Me costó, casi muero en tres ocasiones, pero después de un tiempo, ya er aun juego para mi, un juego en el que era una reina. Por lo que, como reiba que era, me acerqué uno a uno a saludarlos hasta llegar a Alexis.

Alexis era simplemente la amiga con derecho a roce que tenía entre todos. Allí todos lo sabían, por lo que me acerqué a ella y dándole un gran beso, la saludé:

-Ya creía que no venías- respondió esta al verme.

-He tenido unos problemas- respondí- ¿La comida?

-Aquí, tía- respondió desde el otro extremo Matt- Tengo tu perrito guardado- sonreí cuando me respondió aquello.

-Tengo que irme- contesté a Alexis poniendo comino.

-Espera, yo…- pero no la dejé terminar, tenía hambre.

-¿Qué tal, tía? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó ofreciéndome el perrito.

-Mas o menos- respondí pegando el primer bocado- Un ricachón hizo que me expulsaran- respondí.

-¿Qué irás a la cárcel entonces?- negué tragando el siguiente bocado.

-Mi hermano pagará todo- respondí- Pero no pienso que lo del ricachón se quede así- miré a Matt y este asintió- Necesito saber su dirección primero.

-Quién es y te lo busco- respondió este cogiendo su móvil.

-¿Estás tonto? No lo podrás buscar en google- respondí.

-Pero sí a su familia. Vamos, son niños de gente gorda, tendrán que haber salido alguna vez en el periódico- en aquello tenía razón, la verdad.

-Solo se que se llamaba Beck- respondí.

-Beck Oliver- lo miré, a lo que este lo notó- Leo los periódicos aunque no lo sepas- asentí riendo- Aquí está: 1256 del Street Place Street- respondió este- ¿vamos?

-No- respondí- escuché que tenían fiesta esta noche.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos fiesta esta noche- asentí antes la afirmación de Matt.

-¡Chicos!- me giré a todos los que estaban allí- ¿Queréis fiesta?- todos soltaron un grito de aprobación- Pues esta noche en el 1256 del Street Place Street. Los ricachones van a compartir el pan con los pobres- bromeé.

Todos se emocionaron con el plan. No iba a quedarse asín las cosas con Beck. Ese me lo iba a pagar costase lo que costase.

-Valla, nunca te había visto tan emociona con algo como esto- soltó de repente Alexis cogiéndome por atrás- ¿Y esa fiesta?

-Una fiesta sin pase- respondí echándole el brazo por encima yendo a buscar las bebidas.

-Me gusta- respondió esta- Aunque me temo que esta será con regalo ¿no?- asentí.

-Sabes que siempre será así- respondí dándole un pequeño beso- Voy a coger una cerveza, ahora nos vemos- a lo que asentí.

Me dirigí hacia la zona de las bebidas y abrí una cerveza. La verdad e que aquello iba a ser una victoria más para mi. Iba a vengarme de unas cuantas cosillas. Asique cuando se acercó las 9 de la noche, avisé a todos, nos tocaba una fiesta asegurada en aquella casa. Asique subimos todos a nuestras motos y pusimos marcha al lugar.

Este era grande y con dinero, como no. Era toda blanca y decorada de la forma más moderna jamás creada. Esta toda de blanco y, al poseer grandes ventanales, podíamos ver a la gente desde fuera. Había mucha y, entre ellas, la chica de antes, Tori. Esta estaba vestida con un vestido blanco atado a la cintura que le volaba. Se veía increíble con aquel vestido.

-Formemos un poco de escandalo- bromeó Matt a mis espaldas.

-Tú primero- bromeé- ¡Chicos!- llamé a los demás.

Todos empezaron a subir corriendo hacia la casa hasta que llegaron a la puerta. La verdad es que era una gran caminata, caminata que aprovecharon para rallar algunos coches. No me importaba, más grande y peor era mi lema. Asique el primero que iba, no sabía quien era, llamó a la puerta y, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya estábamos dentro de la fiesta que, como no, empezaron a destrozar. Yo miraba la escena divertida, era lo que pasaba cuando te metías con Jade West.

Pero de repente la ví, en la zona de las bebidas, se servía un batido, ya se veía que era una niña de papá. No habría probado el alcohol nunca en su vida.

-Ese vestido te sienta bien- alcancé por fin a decirle- Niña de papá.

Esta se volvió nada más me escuchó, pero volvió al batido:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Nadie te invitó a esta fiesta, ingrata.

-¿Ingrata?- reí ante el insulto- Vamos, ¿no se te ocurre otro insulto más ingenioso? Eres lista, deberías de saber más.

-Déjame en paz- volvió a decir esta- Ya la hiciste en el colegio, ¿por qué no te vas?

-¿Tori?- se acercó de repente un tipo de tez oscura- ¿Te está molestando?

-No señor- respondí- Solo le pedía una coca cola, es que tengo que conducir después.

-Pues yo te la dio- respondió este dándome un botellín- ¿Tori?

-Estoy bien, te lo juro André.- respondió esta, pero André no se iba.

-Ya la escuchaste- respondí- Aunque está muy nerviosa por tenerme cerca, ya ves que está bien- sonreí.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa- respondió esta volviéndose.

-Ah, ¿no?- reí acercándome a ella- Vamos, no me harás como tu amigo y jugármela?- pregunté.

Esta sonrió y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba empapada en batido, me lo tiró directamente a la cara. Me quité un poco de los ojos y la miré, se iba a enterar. Me quité la chaqueta y se la di a Matt que estaba a mi espalda.

-Hey, tú- y por fin al que buscaba en primer lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó poniéndose delante mia- Fuera de mi propiedad.

-¿Sabes?- alcé mi rodilla y la pegué lo más fuerte que pude en todas sus bolas- No lo voy a hacer hasta que no me encargue de cierta persona- respondí mirando a Tori.

Esta me vio mis intenciones y se dispuse a correr, cuando la agarré y la cargué como `pude. Lo que casi no me di cuenta la que empezó tras de mi nada más pegarle yo la patada a Beck. Era una especie de tercera guerra mundial. Yo, mientras, me encargué de Tori. Después de tipos de hasta noventa kilos a los que había pegado, Tori casi no pesaba. Por lo que la cargué hasta la piscina que ci que había tras el cristal y me dirigí hacia allí.

-Bájame, bruta- respondía esta pegándome puñetazos en la espalda- ¡Bájame!

-No hasta que haga esto- respondí llegando al filo de la piscina- Querías que te soltara, ¿no? Pues lo voy a hacer.

Cogí impulso y me tiré con Tori al agua:

-¿Estas loca?- me gritó esta nada más salimos a la superficie- ¡Me podías haber ahogado!

-Oh, vamos- reí- Solo ha sido un baño para que el batido se valla.

-¡Argh! Te odio- soltó esta disponiéndose a marcharse fuera.- Eres una imbécil- Pero lo que ella no notó es que ese vestido enseguida se le empezó a notar todo, por lo que empecé a sonreír como una loca-¿De que te ríes?

-Nada. Es solo que me encanta tus braguitas de conejito- respondí.

Esta se miró y seguida supo el porqué de lo que había dicho. Empezó a mirar por un lado y por otro buscando algo para ponerse, pero no había nada que ponerse, por lo que optó por tirarse de nuevo a la piscina.

-¡Eres una idiota!- y no malgastó tiempo en insultarme de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, ya sabes que con agua, se va todo, ¿recuerdas?

Esta fue a replicarme, pero no se le ocurría nada, por lo que optó por un gruñido a mi.

-Eh llamado a la policía- salió Beck hacia nosotras- asique si no os, os cogerán.

Miré a Tori que me miraba como creyéndose que había ganado, aunque no lo había hecho. Asique empecé a nadar hacia la salida cuando me paré un momento delante de ella:

-Esto no quedará así- respondí- Ya nos veremos.

-idiota- soltó simplemente sonriendo.

Salí por fin del lugar y me reuní con los demás que me esperaban en la entrada donde habíamos dejado las motos:

-¿Ligando de nuevo?- bromeó Matt entregándome la chaqueta.

-Algo así- respondí poniéndomela- Aunque hay una cosa más que hay que hacer.

-¿El que?- preguntó Matt.

Miré a la casa y sonreí:

-Vamos a darle una pequeña reprimenda a alguien de la fiesta. Esperaremos a que salga y luego le daremos una pequeña remodelación en su coche- todos asintieron sacando sus armas de combate de los asientos.

Aun faltaba algo más que tenía que hacer.


	3. Primer encuentro

**ANTE TODO Y COMO SIEMPRE, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y DEMAS, QUE SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIVIDOS. HAY GENTE QUE ME ESTÁ PREGUNTANDO SI SEGUIRÉ EL LIBRO O LA PELÍCULA:**

**LA HISTORIA ES LA MISMA DE LA PELI/LIBRO, PERO NO SIGO NI UNO NI LO OTRO. ES LA MISMA HISTORIA, PERO LA VOY CAMBIANDO, LE VOY PONIENDO COSAS, CAMBIO Y QUITO COSAS COMO LA HERMANA DE BABI, QUE AQUÍ NO LA HE PUESTO, ETC. **

**PARA LOS QUE PREGUNTAN SI SEGURE LA SAGA CON TENGO GANAS DE TI Y DEMAS. AUN NO LO SÉ, ES DEPENDIENDO DE COMO VALLA ESTA, SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORA DEL OTRO LIBRO. ESO SI, CAMBIARÉ EL FINAL EN LOS DOS CASOS: TANTO SI SIGO LA HISTORIA, COMO SI LO DEJO EN ESTA. **

**AHORA OS DEJO QUE DISFRUTEIS DEL CAPITULO Y ESPERAR QUE OS GUSTE TANTO COMO LOS OTROS. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS **

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**TORI**

-Quiero irme, Beck- le respondí por tercera vez- Esta noche ha sido demasiado para mi- respondí- Me he metido en pelea y he terminado chorreando por culpa de que alguien me tiró al agua sin quererlo yo- me puse la sudadera que me había prestado ya que seguía chorreando y lo miré- ¿me llevarás o no?

-Sí, sí. Cogeremos mi coche, espera- respondió este cogiendo las llaves- Que ganas de cortarme las ganas de fiesta- respondió este.

Y de nuevo su ego era mayor que sus ganas de se mi amigo. Aun así, cogí mis cosas y me monté con él en el coche.

-No me puedes culpar por lo que la loca esa ha hecho- respondió este mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa- Lo siento.

-Con eso no basta- respondí mirándolo- Beck, me ha tirado a la piscina. Había estado más de tres horas arreglándome- este solo me miraba sonriendo- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Lo siento, es solo que eso es lo que quiere la tía esa. Si no le hechas cuentas, no volverá- respondió este quitándole importancia.

-Lo sé simplemente- respondió este- Solo tenía ganas de llamar la atención. Si no le echamos cuenta, no volverá- lo miré.

No lo creía. Me había tirado al agua y se había burlado de mi cuando notó que el vestido era transparente cuando se mojaba y me había hecho quedar como una idiota. No sabía si iba a volver a por más, pero le pedía a Dios que fuera así.

**JADE**

Salimos del lugar pero nos escondimos unos metros mas adelante mientras que me quitaba la camisa mojada. Gracias a dios, me había traído el biquini abajo, asique me quedé con la parte de arriba y la chaqueta encima. Ahora teníamos que esperar a que saliera de la casa para hacer nuestro plan.

Cuando vimos salir el coche del lugar, sonreí, era el elegido y, además, iba con Tori, aquello iba a ser doblemente bueno. Asique miré a Matt que asintió, el plan se ponía en marcha. Íbamos a darle un pequeño escarmiento a aquel tío. Lo sentía por Tori, pero ya me lo agradecería. Ahora, era la hora de poner en marcha el plan.

**TORI**

Íbamos llegando al túnel que estaba vacío al ser la hora que era, cuando empezamos a escuchar algo. Era el gritar de mucha gente y el ruido de muchas motos a la vez. Miré a Beck que observaba por el retrovisor:

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté asustada.

-Nada, una panda de brutos quiere pelea- miré por el espejo retrovisor y, en efecto.

Una banda de cinco moteros se acercaban con palos y demás en las manos, tenía mucho miedo de que saliéramos mal de esto. Miré a Beck que no estaba por la labor de solo salir. Aquella iba a ser la peor noche de mi vida, sabía que iba a ser.

JADE

-¡Matt!- llamé a este que se volvió incluso con el jaleo que teníamos montado- Dale un buen susto- este asintió blandiendo el palo que había cogido- Ese tío se va a enterar- respondí para mi misma.

Me dejé ir un poco y les dejé disfrutar. Después de tantos años había aprendido que era mejor que dejara a los demás por si la policía llegaba, irse pitando pronto.

**TORI**

Los moteros empezaron a acercarse cuando de repente, el sonido de un cristal roto me asustó:

-¡Ah!- grité agachándome cuando lo escuché- Nos van a matar.

-No lo harán, confía en mi- respondió este dando más velocidad a lo que estos hicieron lo mismo- No lo van a conseguir.

Me agarré como pude y noté como el coche se ponía a correr, pero los moteros corrían más y cada vez se escuchaba más y más. Un par pasaron en una moto por mi lado rallando de punta a punta el coche. Me eché a un lado cuando rompieron los cristales de ambos lados.

-¡Beck, nos mataran! Haz algo.

-¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo?- preguntó este enfadado.

Dio un volantazo e intentó echar al de al lado, pero este fue más rápido y se quitó.

Acto seguido, el cristal de detrás estalló:

-¡Hijos de…! Maldición- maldijo Beck- Ahora verán- y apretando el freno, paró de repente.

Uno de los que nos perseguían por atrás no le dio tiempo a parar cuando se vio comiéndose el coche. Este voló prácticamente por encima de nosotros hasta caer varios metros por delante de nosotros.

-Dios, ¿estará bien?- aquel había sido un buen golpe incluso con casco.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa- respondió de repente Beck- Vámonos- respondió acelerando.

Y, aunque no me gustó dejar a alguien de aquella manera, me alegraba de alejarme de allí. Estaba demasiado asustada para seguir con aquella cosa.

**JADE**

-¡Matt! ¿Estás bien?- el motero que le habían dado había sido Matt.

-Sí, pero ese capullo me las pagará- se fue a levantar, pero su pierna le paró- Joder- me miró- Haz algo, por favor.

-Sí que lo voy a hacer- di gas y me dirigí a seguirlos, aquel tío me lo iba a pagar.

Asique apreté el gas y corrí tras el coche. Con suerte, este paró en el acantilado que daba justo en la salida de aquel túnel. Asique me dirigí hacia él, aunque este me vio y en seguida, salió del coche para acercarse a mi:

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- preguntó acercándose a mi- ¿Vienes por más?

-Casi matas a un amigo mio- respondí echándole para atrás lo más fuerte que pude- Y tío, te tengo ganas- respondí dándole otra vez.

-Ah, ¿sí? Ahora verás- respondió este acercándose, pero Tori se interpuso.

-Hey, no- pero la aparté tirándome hacia Beck.

Este cayó al suelo de cara, a lo que me posicioné encima de él:

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ahora mismo me vas a decir alto y claro una cosa: No volveré a burlarme de Jade West, ¿me oyes?- pero este no respondía asique agarré más fuerte- ¡¿Me oyes?

-¡Déjalo, bruta!- Tori se tiró contra mí, pero no me movía, era más fuerte que ella- ¡Déjalo!

-Tu no te metas- respondí intentando quitármela de encima- Y tú Beck, ¿Qué? ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, sí, lo siento- y ahí estaba el perrito- Lo siento Jade.

-¡Dejalo!- gritaba Tori de nuevo.

A lo que me levanté por fin girándome hacia ella. Esta enseguida se puso muy tensa y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Beck aprovechó para correr dejándome allí sola.

-Creo que tu novio te dejó sola.

-¿Qué?- esta empezó a mirar por todos los lados, pero era tarde, se había ido- mierda. ¿Y que hago yo ahora?- reí mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi moto- No te atrevas a dejarme así- me amenazó esta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sentándome en la moto- Ha sido tu querido novio el que se ha largado de aquí- respondí poniéndola en marcha- yo no he hecho nada.

-Por favor- indico esta, pero negué- Encima de que me tiras a una piscina, haces que casi me de un infarto y me dejen tirada, ¿no me vas a ayudar?-Negué de nuevo- Está bien, me iré yo sola.

Sonreí, tendría que verse como lo iba a hacer, pero de repente, un coche apareció de la nada. Iba a tener suerte y todo, aun así, me paré a ver si la recogían o no.

**TORI**

Por suerte, un coche apareció acercarse en aquel momento por la derecha de la carretera, iba a tener la suerte de escaparme de aquella bruta.

-Ahora verás- respondí poniendo el dedo para que parara, pero Jade solo sonrió.

El coche fue poco a poco desacelerando hasta parar en frente mia:

-Hey, guapa, ¿quieres que te lleve?- y el tipo más asqueroso paró en frente mía.

-Hey- le llamó de repente Jade- Sigue andado si no quieres que te vuelva del revés- miré al tío que enseguida puso en marcha.

La miré:

-Perfecto, has hecho que mi única salida, se valla.

-Una salida que te hubiera violado- respondió Jade- Aunque si así me lo agradeces, vale- puso los pies en su moto y dio un poco de velocidad.

-¡Espera!- le grité cuando se alejaba- No pensarás dejarme aquí.

Esta se paró, se volvió y sonrió:

-¿Y por qué no debería hacer eso?

Me acerqué, no me creía lo que le iba a decir, pero se lo iba a decir:

-Lo siento, vale, siento haberte llamado todo lo que te llamé- la miré, esta solo sonrió y rio a la vez- ¿Qué?

-Nada- rio de nuevo esta- Que está muy bien- respondió- pero hay una última cosa que tendrías que hacer por mi- la miré, me daba miedo preguntar.

-¿El qué?

Se acercó a mi oreja y casi lo susurró:

-Dame un beso- la miré y sonrió- Pero en la boca.

-Ni lo sueñes- no le iba a dar un beso por que me quisiera llevar, ya me las apañaría- Si eso es lo que espera, ya te puedes ir.

-Perfecto- se volvió para irse, pero la agarré.

Aquel lugar era demasiado alejado y peligroso para estar en mi situación: estaba mojada, hacía un poco de frio y tenía miedo, la verdad. Aunque ella nos hubiera dejado, si llegaban sus amigos y querían más guerra, iba a ocurrir algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿lo harás?

La miré, habría que jugar un poco a su juego, pero esta vez, ganaría yo:

-Lo haré, pero, ¿cómo sé que no me dejarás tirada?

Se encogió de hombros:

-Tendrás que confiar en mi.

-Está bien- respondí- Hagamos una cosa: si me llevas a casa, cuando me baje te lo doy. Así ganamos las dos.

-¿Y si eres tú la que me engañas?- iba a ser más difícil engañarla de lo que pensaba, pero tenía más trucos en la manga.

**JADE**

Esta se acercó a mi y lo susurró lenta y deliciosamente:

-Sé que te mueres por besarme, no me negarás que lo harías- me volvió a mirar- Vamos- sonreí.

-Está bien- respondí- Sube.-Esta se subió detrás mía y me agarró haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar, me estaba cogiendo demasiado fuerte.- Tori.

-¿Sí?- respondió casi sin moverse.

-¿Podrías aflojar un poco y dejarme respirar?- esta me miró y asintió.

-Lo siento, es que nunca he estado en moto- respondió esta un poco nerviosa- ¿Pero donde me agarro?

Me abrí la chaqueta y la levanté para que me agarrara por la cintura. Iba a ser sobre mi propia cintura, asique creo yo que no apretaría tanto:

-agárrate a mi cintura- respondí.

Esta me miró como si le hubiera pedido hacer una cosa imposible de hacer:

-No- apreté el gas haciendo que se agarrara directamente a mi cintura.- Está bien, ahora, ¿A dónde?

-Sant Street- anunció.

-Ok- noté que sus dedos aflojaban, asique aproveché y aceleré como una loca.

Sus brazos volaron a mi de nuevo.

Pronto sentí sus dedos que, temerosos no sabían si tocar no. Sonreí, estaba súper nerviosa, pero me gustaba, iba a ser buena cosa llevarla de ese nerviosismo, aunque mejor fue cuando aceleré y noté como finalmente me apretaba dejando caer su rostro sobre mi espalda. Era raro, la sentía a través de la chaqueta y me hacía sentir bien, confortable, como nunca me había sentido nunca antes. Todo era raro para mí.

**TORI**

Cuando aceleró sentí como si me fuera a ir, asique me agarré lo más fuerte que pude sintiendo su piel. Mis dedos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que hacer. No es que me importara, pero es que nunca me había encontrado en una situación parecida. Aun así, me agarré a ella y posé mi cabeza sobre su espalda. Era raro por que sentía el viento a mí alrededor y me daba miedo, nunca me había montado en moto, pero me sentía bien, a gusto con ella y no sabía por que, amaba aquella situación.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, bueno, más bien, cuando ella me aviso de que habíamos llegado a mi casa; me pareció casi imposible:

-Sé que tengo un vientre fabuloso, pero hemos llegado- respondió esta.

Giré mi cabeza que había estado apuntando hacia el otro lado y, en efecto, habíamos llegado. Alcé la cabeza y observé que me miraba: quité enseguida mis manos y bajé de la moto corriendo.

-Gracias- aunque fuera una idiota aquella chica, sabía agradecer cuando me hacían un favor.

Asique me dispuse a marcharme, cuando esta me agarró de la mano y me volvió hacia ella. Me deshice de su mano en seguida:

-Espera un momento ahí.

-¿Qué?- el beso, no me acordaba.

-¿Qué hay de ese beso?- la miré, ella si se había acordado.

-Está bien- asentí- Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?- esta no estaba muy por la labor, pero tenía que hacerlo si no, no podía escapar.

-¿Quieres recibirlo o no?- tenía que hacer algo.

-Ok- respondió esta cerrándolos por fin.

-Muy bien- preparé para correr.

Y así lo hice, corrí como una loca hacia la entrada de casa y cerrar la cristalera tras de mi. Esta abrió los ojos y sonrió sabiendo que le había ganado.

-¡Esto no quedará así!- gritó esta desde fuera.

Yo solo le alcé el dedo corazón y sonreí. Le había ganado quisiese o no. Por lo que ganadora, corrí hacia mi cuarto lo más silenciosa que pude y me metí en la cama. Era más tarde de lo que mis padres me habían dejado, no quería meterme en problemas. Asique me eché vestida, ya me cambiaría mañana e intenté dormir, pero no podía.

La imagen se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez: como había echo cosas que nunca antes había hecho gracias a que una sola persona había entrado en mi vida. Era bruta, loca, macarra, todos los adjetivos que pudieras pensar; pero después de eso, había conseguido de alguna forma que me sintiera diferente, que hiciera cosas diferentes, y se lo agradecía.

**JADE**

No sé por qué, pero permanecí un buen rato después de que me engañara sentada frente a su casa esperando que su ventana se volviese a iluminar, pero no. Había sido extraño, pero a la vez increíble. No sabía que tenía aquella chica que tanto me gustaba, pero lo iba a descubrir de alguna manera. Tori Vega, no sabes en el sitio donde te estás metiendo.


	4. Fea

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

-¿Dónde has estado?- cuando llegué, mi hermano me esperaba como un reloj en la puerta.

Aunque más bien, salía hacia la puerta cuando llegaba yo:

-Me quedé en lo de Matt- mentí.

Había estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad. Lo de anoche había sido mucho para mí y como no tenía nada que hacer, aproveché para dar más vueltas:

-Jade, sabías que tenías que estar en casa. No te veo desde ayer que te fuiste del colegio.

-¿Y para que me quieres ver?- me paré antes de entrar- Tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, no me trates como si tuviera diez, ¿ok?

-Jade, soy…

-Lo sé- lo corté- Lo único que me queda. No hace falta que me lo digas, pero aun asín, soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera- respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Estaba cansada y ahora lo que quería era descansar, asique me dirigí hacia mi cama y tal como caí, terminé durmiéndome.

-Tori, despierta- la voz de mamá me despertó tras unas cuatro horas como mucho de sueño- Son las 8, hora de levantarse- mentira, tres horas.

-Ya, ya voy- respondí levantándome.

-¿Y esa ropa?- me miré, estaba aun con la sudadera de Beck y el vestido ya seco- ¿No vendrías borracha?

-¡No!- respondí al instante- Es solo que llegué muy cansada y bueno, no tenía muchas ganas de cambiarme, asique opté por dormir vestida- asintió no convencida del todo.

-Bueno, de todos modos, levántate y dúchate. Esta tarde tenemos que ir a un mitin de tu padre- asentí, de nuevo estrechamiento de manos a extraños y sonrisas y gracias a cumplidos que nadie quiere- ¿estarás lista?

-Sí, después del colegio te veré- respondí pidiendo que se fuera, cosa que hizo.

Me metí en seguida dentro de la ducha y me bañé bien. El cansancio se hizo notar aun más después de la ducha. Sentía todo multiplicado por dos. Aun así, tenía que mentir y ver a los chicos. Había llegado a la fiesta y no los había visto. Además, Beck me debía una disculpa.

Asique cuando me duché y demás, bajé a desayunar, metiéndome acto seguido en el coche que tenía dispuesto mi padre para que llevaran. Esto de ser hija de un congresista era lo que tenía, cualquiera seguridad era poca. Por lo que me bajé nada más pude y corrí hacia la entrada del colegio donde Cat me esperaba:

-¡Hey! Me dijeron que te fuiste con la chica esa macarra, ¿estás bien?- preguntó esta nada más me vio.

-Sí, no te preocupes; aunque me fui por que Beck me dejó tirada- respondí cogiéndola del brazo para dirigirme con ella hacia las clases- Me llevó por que no tenía nadie.

-¿Y como fue?- la miré- Oh, vamos, se notaba que hay algo entre vosotras.

-Cat, no- la paré en medio del pasillo- A mi no me van esas cosas- me defendí.

-¿Qué no te va?- preguntó Beck acercándose.

-Que me dejaras tirada- respondí- ¿Por qué me dejaste con esa loca?

-Lo siento, solo fui a buscar ayuda- reí- Era verdad.

-Sí, entonces, ¿por qué no llegó ninguna?- pero antes de que hablara, seguí yo- Me dejaste tirada, no hay escusas posibles- respondí.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?- me giré dirigiéndome a clase.

Bastante tenía con lo de anoche, no hacía falta que además añadiera cosas al asunto. Por lo que me dirigí hacia la siguiente clase y que dios hiciera lo que fuese. A ver si con lo de esta tarde se me aliviaba la cosa.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal posible, la verdad. Las clases eran pesadas, como siempre, último año y demás, pero por suerte, llegó la que me encantaba: ingeniería. Por lo que me senté en el pupitre, cuando de repente, el profesor se acercó:

-Tori Vega, ¿verdad?- asentí- ¿Te puedes quedar un momento después de clases?

-¿He hecho algo malo?- lo último que quería ahora es que tuviera algún problema, más de lo que tenía- Yo…

-No, no te preocupes- la gente empezaba a entrar asique no se podía entretener mucho- Tú espera hasta después de la clase, ¿ok?- asentí- ¡Muy bien, gente! ¿Preparados para otra clase de mecánica?- bromeó este yéndose hacia delante.

La verdad es que me quedé un poco pillada cuando escuché aquello. Cada vez que un profesor le pedía a un alumno quedarse, sabías que algo malo era. Aun así, recé por que fuera otra cosa. Por lo que esperé cuando el timbre tocó y esperé hasta que la clase estaba vacía:

-¿Profesor?- este alzó la vista sonriendo- ¿Quería usted hablar conmigo?

-Sí, sí, siéntate, por favor- asentí- Es sobre… bueno, ¿recuerdas ayer a Jade West?- asentí- Bueno, es mi hermana- alcé las cejas cuando escuché aquello.

-¿De verdad? Si ella es West y usted…

-Fitz, lo sé, lo adopté por mi tío- respondió este- Era por problemas familiares- asentí, no hacía falta que dijera algo más- Y bueno, la razón era por que quería pedirte perdón si te ha hecho algo. Mi hermana es un poco pesada a veces.

Me quedé sin habla, no sabía que decir:

-No se preocupe, Mr. Fitz. Está todo bien.

-¿Segura?- asentí.

-Segura- respondí levantándome- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Mi padre me espera- respondí.

-Claro, pero por si acaso, si te vuelve a molestar, me lo dices, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Lo haré- respondí- Pero no se preocupe, no creo que haya próxima vez- al menos eso esperaba.

-Ok. Nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿no?- asentí.

-Hasta mañana, Mr. Fitz- me despedí.

La verdad es que aquella charla había sido lo más extraño a lo que nunca me había enfrentado. No es que fuera raro, era extraño simplemente.

-¿Preparada?- por primera vez, mi padre había venido a recogerme.

-Papa, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté dándole un abrazo- Nunca vienes a por mi en el colegio.

-Bueno, pensé que como tenía tiempo hasta el mitin, ¿por qué no?- sonreí.

-Muchísimas gracias, papá- respondí.

-No hay de qué- respondió abriéndome la puerta- ¿vamos?

Asentí metiéndome en la limusina que había traído. Ya aquel día no podía haber sido mejor para mí. Beck no me había molestado en todo el día después de aquel primer encuentro que tuvimos en la mañana y ahora mi padre había venido a recogerme, era increíble para mi. Nunca pasábamos los dos mucho tiempo juntos desde que yo era chica. Cuando yo tenía diez años se metió ya de lleno en su política, asique imaginaros. Aún asín, estas pequeñas cosas hacían que sonriera, pero claro, siempre había un pero: paramos de repente y papá bajó:

-¿Dónde vas, papá?- pregunté acercándome a la ventanilla de su lado.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero los chicos pensaron que debería ir andando a este mitin y demás- respondió este- Te veré allí, ¿ok?- asentí volviéndome a meter en mi sitio- Te lo compensaré….

-¡Más te vale!- le grité mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

Bueno, era aquello lo que tenía ser hija de gente importante, ¿no? Aun así, me eché en el asiento y suspiré. Odiaba aquellas cosas. Miré por la ventana y observé el cielo azul. Muchas veces había soñado irme lejos de todo este mundo y sentir nada en mi, solo la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera, no lo que otra gente quería. Asique, aun estando parada en un semáforo en medio de tres carriles llenos de coches, bajé la ventanilla y me dejé caer observando solo, disfrutando de la poca libertad.

Odiaba cuando en un semáforo se paraba toda la gente a la vez. Parecía que siempre se ponían de acuerdo para formar atasco. Había quedado con Matt para ver como estaba después de lo de anoche, pero estos atascos me impedían llegar pronto. Aún asín, yo tenía un truco que me hacía adelantarme: mi moto. Era lo bueno de poseer moto, pasabas entre los coches y te ponías en cabeza, aunque hubo algo que me paró. Una imagen que me alegró.

Tori Vega se asomaba en uno de esos coches oficiales. Niña rica, coche rico, ¿no? Asique me paré no más dos o tres coches por detrás de ella y me quedé mirando. El destino nos ponía de nuevo frente a frente:

-¡Fea!- grité, pero no se volvía- ¡Sí, tú, fea!- esta se volvió por fin, poniéndose de mal humor al juzgar por su cara. No respondió si no que se volvió hacia delante. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Por lo que me acerqué hasta la ventanilla y posé mi mano sobre la suya que estaba donde salía el cristal- Hola.- intentó quitar la mano, pero no la dejé.

-¿Qué quieres?- intentaba quitarla, pero cuando más apretaba ella, más lo hacía yo.

-¿Por qué tendría que querer algo?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Jade, déjame en paz- ¿Jade?

Aquello me dejó impresionada, era la primera vez que me llamaba por aquel nombre, era raro, simplemente.

-Vaya, la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

-Pues si quieres te llamo otra vez bruta- no me dio tiempo a responder cuando el coche arrancó.

Miré al semáforo:

-¿No podías haber aguantado más?- pregunté un poco enfadada hacia el semáforo.

Aun así, aquello no iba a quedarse de aquella manera. Apreté el gas y la seguí, que esperara un poco Matt, ahora tenía otros asuntos pendientes a lo que atender.

Fui siguiendo el coche por una calle más hasta que llegué a una especie de mitin que daban: el congresista del senado era de este pueblo, ¿pero que hacía Tori allí? Tenía que averiguarlo. Por lo que paré la moto unos metros más atrás de donde estaba todo el tumulto de gente y esperé a que empezara.

Nunca me había gustado esas cosas así, solo había ido una vez con mi hermano y me había ido antes de que empezara, asique imaginaros. Aunque esta vez, aguante. Veríamos a ver que se traía entre manos Tori con todo aquello, aunque pronto lo descubrí: Tori Vega era nada más y nada menos que la hija del senador, vaya, no sabía yo eso. Esta subió junto su madre y su padre: la típica estampa feliz que todo el mundo quiere cuando va a votar a un político, que sorpresa.

-Hola- me volví, la chica de cabellos rojizo, la que era amiga de Tori según ví mi primer día en el colegio, se acercó a mi- ¿Estás aquí por Tori?- preguntó.

-¿Y tú eres…?- no sabía ni quien era.

-Ah- se puso delante mía de un salto- Soy Cat Valentine- me extendió la mano- Amiga de Tori, encantada- se presentó.

-Jade West- me presenté, ya que esta había tenido el honor de hacerlo- ¿Eres amiga de Tori?- asintió.

Sonreí, tenía una idea.

Toda aquella gente me mareaba. Todas mirando a papá, esperando a no sé, ¿se derrita? Odiaba aquellos mítines, pero en fin, era mi deber. Soy su hija y tenía que ser respetuosa con lo que quería mi padre y seguí con su protocolo: Saludar, sentarme a esperar que termine y reunirme con el cuando vuelva a despedirse. Y así hice. Me fui a levantar para despedirme cuando algo me llamó la atención: Cat y Jade estaban hablando, cosa que me preocupó. Conociendo a Jade, sabría dios que estaría haciendo o metiéndole a la cabeza… bueno, por lo que hiciera creer a Cat no me preocupaba.

-¿Entonces vendrás?- le pregunté.

-Claro- respondió con entusiasmo- Pero yo quiero un paseo en pony.

-¿En poni?- pregunté extrañada.- No hay ponis en las carreras.

-¿Qué carreras?- preguntó de repente Tori que se acercaba- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ya enfadada.

-Tranquila, solo venía a invitar a Cat- respondí señalándola- a una pequeña fiesta.

Tori la miró:

-Sí, es una fiesta donde hacen carreras de moto- aquello dejó blanca a Tori- Además, podré montarme en un poni- iba a contestarle, pero decidí dejarlo, ya se veía que Cat era un poco especial.

-¿Una carrera de moto?- preguntó escandalizada- Eso es ilegal- respondió- No vallas, Cat.

-Pero yo quiero- respondió esta a lo niña chica.

-Oh, vamos, Tori, déjala- respondí metiéndome en la charla- Será divertido. Puedes venir también a verme correr.

-¿Verte correr?- rio- Nunca iría.

-Oh, vamos- me acerqué a ella- sé que lo deseas.

-Nunca- respondió terminando- Cat- se la llevó un poco despegándose de mí, aunque las escuchaba- No vallas. Sabes que esas carreras son ilegales, ¿vale? ¿Qué pasa si va la policía? Te van a coger…

-Pero yo quiero ir- respondió esta cortándole- Además, Jade parece muy amable- me miró a lo que la saludé agitando un poco los dedos- Yo voy a ir- sonreí- respondió acercándose.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero si te metes en problemas, a mi no vengas- la miré sonriendo.

-Tranquila, Vega, ya cuidaré yo de ella- respondí acercándome a Cat- ¿vamos?

-¡Sí!- respondió acercándose conmigo a la moto.

Ambas nos subimos no sin antes mirar a Tori que nos miraba enfadada. Yo solamente le sonreí, a lo que se volvió indignada en busca de sus padres. Había ganado esta pequeña guerra, por que Tori Vega, vendrás sí o sí a la pequeña fiesta, ya lo verás.

Me dirigí indignada en busca de papá y mamá. Sabía que iba a tener problemas si se iba con Jade. Era una chica mala y si tenía que escapar de la policía, sabía que iba a dejar a Cat sola. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Cat era una niña chica en si, si la cogían que al menos aprendiera:

-¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó mamá cuando me acerqué.

-Sí, estoy bien- aunque no era verdad.

-¿Con quién se fue tu amiga Cat?- miré un segundo antes de que pasara Jade y ella en la moto- Nunca la había visto- respondió esta.

-Es… su prima- le mentí- Tranquila, solo vino a llevársela- asintió- ¿Nos vamos? Tengo mucha tarea que hacer para mañana- respondí.

-Claro, cariño- asintió mamá.

-¿Y papá?- ambas miramos, este hablaba con otros políticos amigos- Ya, nos vamos solas, ¿no?- asintió- Ok, vayámonos.

Ambas nos fuimos hacia casa, aunque mi mente aun seguía en Cat, estaba preocupada por ella. Era mi mejor amiga y no podía dejarla sola, ¿pero que iba a hacer? Si iba con ella, podía meterme en lios. ¿Qué hacía?


	5. No mires

**QUERIA DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYÁNDOME, NUNCA PENSE QUE OS GUSTARIA TANTO. Y A LOS QUE ESTAIS SIEMPRE AHÍ LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI.**

* * *

-¡Miss Jade West!- me saludó Matt nada más llegué- ¿Qué tal chica?- respondió saludándome- Y traes a alguien- respondió mirando a Cat.

-ES mi amiga Cat Valentine- respondí presentándolos- Cat, este es mi amigo Matt, Matt, esta es mi amiga Cat.

-Hola, valla, este lugar es increíble- comentó mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues más si lo ves entero- respondió Matt rodeándola con su brazo- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe todo?- preguntó.

-Sí, por favor- contestó Cat yéndose con Matt.

Sonreí y es que bueno, aquel era un lugar poco inusual. No necesitábamos mucha cosa para hacer nuestras carreras: un lugar amplio como era aquella fábrica abandonada donde nos reuníamos y muchas ganas de divertirnos, pero claro, sin olvidarnos de la adrenalina de la carrera.

-Hey, creí que no venías- respondió de repente Alexis acercándose- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiguita?- preguntó acercándose a mi.

-No es nadie, no te preocupes- respondí echándole el brazo sobre los hombros- Se ve que Matt y ella se van a llevar demasiado bien, la verdad- y es que bueno, Matt había entrado a saco con ella.

-Bueno, no me importa- respondió de repente Alexis mirándome- ¿vas a correr hoy?

-Claro que lo voy a hacer, ¿lo dudabas?- negó sonriendo- Y ya sabes lo que significa- respondí- ¿Serás mi compañera?

-¿lo dudabas?- sonreí.

Hoy se celebraba una carrera especial: carreras por equipos. Cada corredor buscaba una compañera que atada a la espalda, tenías que correr la carrera entera. Por supuesto, iba a ganar, sí o sí.

-Jade, cuanto tiempo- respondió Avan acercándose- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Donde has estado tu- respondí abrazándole- ¿Alguna nueva?

-Dos semanas en la cárcel. La próxima no me cogen- reí- Oye, ¿y esa muñequita? ¿Se perdió regresando a Normalandia?- me giré cuando Avan dijo eso y la ví.

Tori Vega había decido venir a dar un vistazo a mi carrera. Asique a los chicos y me acerqué a ella:

-Tori Vega, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté sonriéndole.

-Déjame en paz, Jade. ¿Dónde está Cat?- negué.

-Con esa actitud, no te ayudo- bromeé- Tendrás que hablarme bien si quieres que te lo diga- esta me ignoró y se dirigió a buscar a Cat.

La seguí:

-Vamos, Tori, ¿por qué no disfrutas un poco?- pregunté- La vida es muy corta como para no vivirla- respondí.

**TORI**

Y la verdad es que tenía razón en lo que decía. Me encantaría estar allí, pero corría peligro por el solo hecho de buscar a Cat:

-Jade, no tengo tiempo…- respondí cuando una chica se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Te está molestando, Jade?- esta negó.

-No te preocupes, Alexis- respondió esta- Tori estaba buscando solo a su amiga.

La tal Alexis me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió:

-Ya se ve que no eres lo suficiente buena como para hacer una carrera- me insultó volviéndose hacia donde había venido.

-Y ahí está la macarra de turno- susurré por lo bajito, aunque Jade pareció que lo escuchó, a la vez que Alexis.

-¿Qué has dicho?- se volvió a acercar con ganas de pelea.

-Que estoy esperando mi turno- le respondí a su cara.

No iba a dejar que me amedrentara. Se iba a enterar:

-Muy bien- miró a Jade- Vas con Matt- respondió esta.

-Tu y Matt contra Jade y Yo, ¿Qué te parece?- miré a Jade que me miraba divertida.

-Cuando quieras- respondí sin pensármelo.

Sonrió agarrando a Jade:

-Ya nos veremos, ¡Matt!- este apareció de la nada con Cat que se acercó a mi.

-¡Tori!- me saludó- ¿Qué vas a correr?

-Eso me temo- respondí, aunque ya hasta el pañuelo que me había amarrado a mi cuello me apretaba- Cat, tenemos que irnos nada más termine esto.

-Sí, sí, pero primero necesito verte correr- respondió esta- Vamos- me suplicó.

-Está bien- respondí acercándome a Matt.

-¿Preparada?- asentí.

Este me dio un cinturón a lo que lo miré:

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunté, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

-Es para que te ates a mi espalda- lo miré asustada.

-Tranquila, nadie a muerto- respondió Jade que se acercaba sentada en la moto atada a Alexis a la espalda ya- desde la última carrera- me quedé blanca- Tranquila- respondió cuando de repente, me quitó mi pañuelo.

-¡Jade! ¡Mierda!- me froté el cuello, ¿por qué era tan… conmigo?

-Oye, no es por nada, pero…- me respondió Matt señalando a una fila de motos que se empezaba a formar unos más delante de nosotros.

-Sí, lo siento- respondí sentándome como Alexis se había amarrado.

Me monté tras Matt y agarrándome a él, nos dirigimos hacia la meta. Estaba muy nerviosa, la verdad, iba a matarme con toda esta locura. Veía a la gente gritando y riendo, aquello era como un circo en el que iba a morir, sabía que lo iba a hacer. Sus caras reflejaba eso, menos la de Jade. Esta se puso con Alexis amarrada a su espalda a nuestra derecha. Alexis me sonreía como una posesa mientras que Jade, me señaló su muñeca en la cual llevaba mi pañuelo atado y sonrió. Me estaba intentando poner nerviosa para que no corriera, pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas. ¿Quién me mandaba a mi a meterme en estos líos?

Un tipo moreno, no más joven de nosotros se puso en frente de toda la hilera de corredores con las manos levantadas:

-¡Corredores de la muerte!- ¿de la muerte? Eso era malo- ¿Estáis preparados?

Toda la hilera rugió como leones en furia:

-Tranquilízate, no ocurrirá nada- respondió de repente Matt.

-Eso espero- respondí supernerviosa.

-¡Corredores!- la carrera iba a empezar- ¡A sus puestos!- me eché para atrás cuando Matt apretó la gasolina- ¡A sus puestos!- cerré los ojos-¡Ya!- empecé a gritar nada más salió la moto gritando.

Sentía el viendo a mi alrededor cortante y fuerte. ¿Moriría? No lo sabía. Abrí solamente los ojos y solo veía los edificios pasando rápidamente y los corredores intentando llegar a nosotros, pero no veía a Jade hasta que giré hacia la izquierda y la vi, iba ganador.

De repente, giramos hacia la izquierda cuando escuché un gran estruendo, la primera pareja había caído. Fue como si un rayo cayera sobre la tierra. Los dos salieron disparados hacia la derecha hasta chocar con unos cubos de basura. Se habían matado, desde luego. Me puse aún más blanca que de costumbre, aun más, cuando otra pareja se cayó.

-¡Vamos, Matt!- escuché como Jade decía.

-No le hagas caso- respondí.

-Lo siento- respondió este- ¡Te ganaré!- respondió a Jade.

Esté apretó aún más la velocidad, a lo que me agarré más a Matt, me iba a matar por culpa de Jade y su obsesiva obsesión de correr. ¿Por qué me había metido en aquel lio? ¿Por qué? Solo quería que esto terminase.

Y se terminó gracias a Dios.

-Mierda- abrí los ojos nada más noté que había parado- ¿Por qué me as abrazado tan fuerte?- el cinturón que me puse a su alrededor se aflojó y recordé que sabía respirar- ¿En, por qué?

-Lo siento- respondí sin saber a lo que sentía.

Bajé de la moto cuando noté que Cat venía tan deprisa hacia mí:

-¡Ah! Increíble- respondió esta abrazándome- A sido genial, ¿no es así?- preguntó.

-No te creas- respondí.

Me sentía mareada, me sentía débil.

-Oye, que yo también estoy aquí- respondió de repente Matt.

-Y tú también, Matt- respondió esta acercándose- Sabes correr muy bien- no, si encima Cat le gustaba aquel chico, aquello iba a ser bueno.

Necesitaba sentarme si o si asique fui a buscar algo, cuando observé que Jade se acercaba junto con Alexis:

-Buena partida, querida Tori- sonreí sin ganas- Y tú también, Matt.

-Gracias, tía- respondió este.

-No te creas- y Alexis y su gracia volvía a la carga- Tampoco lo ha hecho tan bien.

-Alexis- la cortó Jade- Basta.

-Como sea, voy a buscar algo de beber- asintió mientras que esta se marchaba.

**JADE**

Me giré a Tori nada más Alexis se marchó. Estaba blanca como la nieve, se había muerto del miedo. Una pequeña lección para miss perfecta, ¿no?

-Lo has hecho bien- respondí- Mejor de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

-Gracias- respondió esta- Pero no necesito que me felicites por hacer una conducta tan macarra como esta- respondió con asco.

-No te creas- bromeé- Me has demostrado que no eras una niña de papi- esta me miró y por primera vez sonrió.

-¡La policía!- se escuchó de repente.

Miré a mi alrededor y la gente enseguida empezó a correr, no iba a quedarme más allí, por lo que empecé a correr a donde había dejado mi moto cuando a lo lejos vi que Tori se había quedado en el mismo sitio mirando a su alrededor, ¿pero por qué no se movía? Tenía que hacer algo. Asique me monté y me acerqué en la moto:

-¿Por qué no estás corriendo a tu casa?- pregunté.

-Por que Cat…

-Cat está bien- la corté- Matt se habrá ocupado de ella- empecé a ver que los coches ya llegaban- ¡Sube!- esta me miró sin saber lo que hacer- ¡Vamos!- la agarré hasta que reaccionó y por fin se subió a la moto.

Di gas y aprovechando que en aquel lugar había tres salidas, cogí la peor ya que por ella, los coches de policía no podían cogernos. Asique di gas al máximo y salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Noté como Tori se agarraba a mi como la otra vez, pero esta vez menos apretada. Había aprendido o le estaba empezando a gustar esto.

Aunque no me dio mucho que pensar cuando de repente, un coche de policía salió de detrás de nosotros:

-Mierda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tori asustada.

-Confía en mi- solo alcancé a decir.

Di un poco más de gas a la moto poniéndola al límite y de paso, sacándole un poco más de ventaja a la policía. Tenía una pequeña idea: más adelante, había un camino que daba a un viejo molino. Dejaría allí a Tori y cuando le diera esquinazo, volvería por ella. Por lo que corrí lo más que pude hasta que llegamos al lugar, a lo que paré:

-Tori, bájate y escóndete en ese molino, volveré por ti, ¿ok?- esta asintió sin rechistar.

Bajó rápidamente de la moto y empezó a correr hacia el molino. No tenía tiempo que perder, asique apreté de nuevo y me perdí por aquel lugar. Había escapado muchas veces de la policía y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Escuchaba de vez en cuando las sirenas cada vez más cerca, pero siempre apretaba un poco mas y las alejaba poco a poco hasta que no escuchaba nada más. Paré un momento y me giré, no se veía nada ni se escuchaba nada, pero aun asín, decidí esperar.

Me metí un poco entre los arbustos y me senté a esperar a ver lo que pasaba. Parecía que no pasaba nada, y así durante un buen tiempo. Por lo que me subí de nuevo a mi moto y volví en busca de Tori. Con todo esto, estaría más que muerta de miedo.

-¿Tori?- la llamé cuando llegué-¡Tori!

-¡Aquí!- la escuché al tiempo de notar una mano que sobresalía de una de las paredes derrumbadas del molino.

-He vuelto, vamos- respondí poniéndome bien.

-No puedo- miré a donde estaba.

-¿Por qué?- ¿qué diablos le había pasado ahora?

-Prométeme que no te reirás- dudé, pero asentí.

-Está bien, ¿qué paso?- esperé a que saliera, cuando la vi: estaba recubierta como de barro o cosa parecida- ¿Qué te pasó?- pregunté intentando no reír- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es… excrementos de vaca- alcé las cejas no pudiendo evitar reír- Hey, me dijiste que no te reirías.

-Lo siento- intenté serenarme- ¿Qué pasó?

-Resbalé- respondió- tienes que llevarme ya a casa- la paré antes de que se acercara.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondí y antes que replicara, seguí- Ni pienses que te dejaré mojar mi moto con lo que le haya salido a alguna vaca del culo- respondí.

-¿Y que piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Irme en sujetador y braguitas?- asentí, era buena idea.

-Ni lo pienses- respondió esta volviéndose.

-Está bien- me monté y apreté un poco el gas sin moverme- Me voy entonces- tiempo le faltó para girarse.

-No, espera- sonreí- Dame tu chaqueta- sonreí aun más- Pero ni mires.

-Está bien- respondí dándosela.

Esta se alejó varios metros:

-¡Date la vuelta!

-Sí, lo siento- respondí volviéndome.

Aunque bueno, para que estaba los espejos de una moto: solo me senté y disfruté de las vistas. Tori se desnudo ligera, pero me dio tiempo a observar cada detalle de su cuerpo. Era alta y delgada, pero estaba bien desarrollada para haber cumplido casi los dieciocho. Aunque claro, yo seguía teniendo mejor cuerpo que ella, de eso no había duda.

-¡Hey, te he dicho que no miraras!- le di un pequeño toque al espejo desviándolo.

-Yo no he mirado- respondí mirándola cuando ya venía con mi chaqueta puesta- te sienta bien- bromeé- Bonitas piernas.

-A la carretera ya- respondió esta estilo madre.

-Ok, ok- reí.

Me senté sobre la moto y noté como esta se volvía a subir detrás mí cuando de repente, un ladrido nos sobre saltó:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó esta asustada.

-No lo sé…no escucho nada- y en efecto, solo se escuchaba el viento.

Pero, de repente, como salido de la nada, una especie de galgo furioso corría hacia nosotras:

-Creo que tenemos compañía- ancendí el gas dispuesta a irme.

-Corre- soltó Tori asustada- ¡Por favor!

-No hace falta que lo digas- respondí.

Por mucho que me divirtiera aquella situación, que lo hacía, ya que veía a Tori sufrir, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Había tenido suficiente con que la policía me persiguiera con que ahora un perro rabioso nos persiguiera. Por lo que con un ladrido aterrador tras nosotras, apreté el gas lo más que pude y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible. Lo de salir con Tori se veía que era una auténtica aventura.


	6. me debes un beso

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD. ME ALEGRA QUE OS GUSTE LA HISTORIA TAL Y COMO LA ESCRIBO. MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD. NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE DECIRLO. **

* * *

**TORI**

Llegamos a mi casa a lo que me deshice de ella. Me sentía rara por aquel gesto de cogerme la mano. Había sido bonito, pero… dios, que yo no sentía esas cosas.

-Gracias- respondí volviéndome hacia Jade.- Gracias por haberme traído a casa- respondí.

-De nada- respondió esta mirándome- ya ves que una bruta, puede salvarte de una buena- bromeó.-Puede que nos veamos otra vez. Veo que tienes argumentos muy interesantes... – observé como me miraba y me tapé con la chaqueta como pude.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres una pervertida?- respondí respecto a como me había mirado

-Si, creo que si...- se burló esta- Entonces, ¿paso a recogerte mañana por la noche?- la miré, ¿qué se creía?

-No podría.- respondí- Creo que no podría resistir otra noche como esta.- ironicé

-¿Porque, no te has divertido?- sonrió con aquella sonrisa de burlona que tenía.

-¡Muchísimo! Yo hago siempre la macarra, todas las noches. Procuro que la policía me persiga durante un rato,- empecé a contar- me arrojo de la moto en medio de un campo desconocido, me dejo perseguir por un perro rabioso y, para acabar, me tiro sobre un montón de estiércol. Luego me revuelvo un poco en él y a continuación regreso a casa en sostén y bragas.- no pude evitar añadir.

-Con mi cazadora encima.- añadió también esta.

-Ah, claro, lo olvidaba.- ironicé lo más que pude.

-Y, sobretodo, no me has dicho una cosa.- la miré, ¿qué burrada iría a decir ahora?

-¿Qué?- me miró y sacó su mirada que tanto "amaba".

-Que has hecho todo esto conmigo.- y por una vez se me olvidó todo y mi cuerpo tembló ante sus palabras.

Aunque asín, sonreí sarcásticamente mirándola, me estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa y a la vez furiosa. Me fui a ir hacia casa cuando esta me paró:

-Espera- respondió cogiéndome por la chaqueta acercándome a ella.

La miré, estaba un poco nerviosa. Su mano bajó lentamente a través de su chaqueta hasta que llegó a mi mano. La agarré como su de un acto reflejo se tratara y miré, esta me sonreía. Asique me acercó un poco hacia ella y abrió un poco la chaqueta dejando ver mi ropa interior. No estaba nerviosa, me sentía bien a su lado, ni me importaba que estuviéramos en medio de una calle donde, si alguien me veía, malo sería. Simplemente me dejé llevar.

Esta me rodeó con sus brazos acariciando mi espalda poco a poco hasta que volvió de nuevo a mi cintura. Yo no hacia nada, solo la miraba deseando que lo hiciera y a la vez no; pero esta lo hizo. Se acercó a mí poco a poco, poniéndome más nerviosa a cada momento que se acercaba, y aun más cuando noté que era a mis labios. Cerré mis ojos un poco y miraba sus labios buscaban los míos, buscando el beso, y no me importaba.

-No me puedo creer que llamándome lo que me has llamado, me hubieras dejado casi besarte- abrí los ojos lo más que pude, sabía que lo iba a hacer- sabía que caerías a mis pies.

Le solté una cachetada lo más rápidamente que pude. Lo sabía:

-Eres una estúpida- le grité dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía la puerta- ¡Ojala que la policía te hubiera cogido!- sonrió.

-¡Espera!- me giré un momento antes de que entrara- mi chaqueta.

Me la quité no importándome que me quedara en sujetador y braguitas delante de ella, y se la tiré a los pies entrando a casa. Gracias a dios, mamá y papá estarían fuera cenando, de fiestas, o yo que sé y pude llegar a mi cuarto de aquella guisa. Cerré la puerta tras de mi respiré.

Aunque la primera impresión que me llevé es que sonreí como una loca. ¿Qué me ocurría? Había sido una idiota conmigo y, sin en cambio ahí estaba. Sonriendo como una posesa. Desde luego, esto me iba a llevar a la locura como siguiera de aquella manera.

**JADE**

Me quedé mirando la luz de su cuarto no se cuanto tiempo. La podía haber besado, pero quería que ella viniera hacia mi, que no fuera yo la que me lanzara. Le había dado la señal, aunque después había sido una idiota con ella. Ahora solo acababa esperar a que esta viniera a mí, aunque necesitaría estar despierta y descansada si quería hacerlo. Asique me monté en la moto y regresé a casa cuando vi que estaban poniendo los periódicos para la mañana siguiente.

Paré en frente del camión y observé, en primera plana: "Las carreras ilegales siguen" y para colmo, una foto mía y de Tori, aunque no se distinguía mucho, agarrada a mi cintura escapando del lugar. Desde luego, los de los periódicos no perdían el tiempo cuando se trataba de sacar las noticas. Aunque aquello me dio algo en lo que pensar. Tenía una idea que sería la mejor para todo: me acerqué al camión y dejándole un dólar, me monté en la moto y me dirigí hacia casa:

-Valla, no sabía que llegarías temprano- respondió sarcásticamente Ezra cuando llegué a casa- La primera vez que te veo llegar a las 4 y media.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que estás despierto?- respondí guardando el periódico.

-Iba a coger algo de beber- se acercó a mi y me miró- ¿As corrido otra vez?- me callé, sabía la respuesta- ¿TE han cogido?- negué- Bien, la próxima vez, no te salvaré.

-No me hace falta- respondí dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más me levanté, corrí a la copistería de más debajo de mi casa e hice ampliarla. Tori Vega recordaría aquella noche costase lo que costase. Nada más la tuve en mis manos la enrollé y la guardé. Corrí en la moto hacia su casa. Era casi las 12 de la mañana, por lo que, como buena alumna, estaría en su colegio, estudiando más que nunca. Asique me eché el paquete a la espalda y empecé a escalar la pared hasta que llegué a su ventana. Esta estaba abierta, mala idea para los ladrones, o las "brutas" como yo. Asique entré en la habitación y empecé a buscar cual sería el mejor lugar.

**TORI**

-Tori, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Beck acercándose a la mesa donde estaba en la zona de recreo.

-Depende- aun seguía de mal humor por lo de que me había dejado sola y tirada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté un poco molesta.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, invitándote a algo- lo miré- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías ir a ver la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta?- asentí- Pues…- sacó de repente dos entradas- adivina quien tiene unas entradas de demás.

-Si hombre- las cogí- pero si están agotadas hasta junio. Ni mi padre me ha conseguido unas- respondí mirándolo- ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú?

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió este- Y dime, ¿vendrás conmigo esta noche a verlo?- lo miré.

Deseaba ir a ver esa obra muchísimo tiempo, pero a la vez, aún seguía enfadada con Beck. Aunque aquel gesto, había sido muy bueno por su parte:

-Está bien- acepté al final- pero aún sigo enfadada conmigo.

-Ok- se acercó un poco- pero voy a conseguir que me perdones- reí- Adiós.

-Adiós- me despedí.

-Hola, hola, caracola- se acercó acto seguido Cat- ¿Qué quería Beck?- preguntó directamente.

-Ha venido a pedirme perdón- respondí directamente- Y por cierto, contigo quería hablar.

-¿por qué- preguntó asustada.

-¿Se puede saber donde te metiste anoche?- pregunté regañándola- ¿Te… cogieron?

-No- respondió- Matt me llevó a casa. ¿Sabes? Es un chico muy bueno, te gustaría- sí, después de que me hubiera recorrido carrera entera atada a su espalda me gustaría- Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que lo de anoche no estuvo bien.

La miré:

-Cat, casi me coge la policía, sin contar que terminé de caca de vaca hasta las cejas- respondí- Fue la peor noche de mi vida. La próxima vez…

-Tori- ambas miramos.

-Mr. Fitz- el profesor Fitz se había acercado a nosotras- ¿Desea algo?

-Pues… ¿podemos hablar en privado?- preguntó mirando a Cat.

-Sí, claro- respondí- Cat.

-Ok, me voy- respondió esta- Nos vemos, Tori.

Asentí mientras la veía marchar:

-¿De que se trata, profesor?- este me echó el periódico que traía en la mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira la primera plana- respondió este.

-Ok.

Abrí el periódico, cuando encontré la foto: Jade y yo subidas en su moto escapando de la policía. Aquella iba a ser mi perdición si alguien del colegio, mi madre, la prensa, la veía. Aunque la prensa no sabía si me había reconocido, ya que me veía poco:

-¿Estuviste anoche con Jade en las carreras?- lo miré, no sabía que decir- Tori- se acercó sentándose en frente de mí- Tori, ten cuidado, mi hermana es peligrosa.

-Yo solo fui a buscar…- me intenté disculpar, cuando este me cortó.

-Tori, no me importa, solo ten cuidado- asentí- Mi hermana siempre está así. Solo prométeme que andarás con cuidado incluso si andas con Jade.

-Lo prometo- respondí.

-Y Tori. Esta foto por que no se te nota, pero ten cuidado, vale- volví a asentir antes de que este se marchara.

Me quedé sin saber como reaccionar, la verdad es que me estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Me estaba yendo al lado más oscuro, pero me había divertido. Desde hacía tiempo, mi vida siempre había sido estudiar, obedecer y decir la verdad. Ahora todo había cambiado: hacía cosas que nunca había pensado, había salido en el periódico no por cosas de mi padre. Jade me estaba haciendo sentir nueva, y me gustaba. ¿Qué me estabas haciendo Jade?

Después de este notición del periódico, la vuelta a casa se me hizo un poco difícil. Sabía que mi padre y mi madre leían el periódico todas las mañanas y, aunque hasta la comida no me los encontrara, sabía que quizás, ya hubieran visto la foto. Me llevé a Cat por si acaso, aunque gracias a dios, ellos no habían llegado todavía, por lo que me hice un bocadillo y cogiendo un refresco, me dirigí a mi habitación con Cat. Era mejor que me tomara por una niña buena.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa?- preguntó al verme Cat andando tan rara.

-Es por que la prensa sabe que estuve allí- respondí contándole lo de la foto- No sé como reaccionarán mis padres si me ven.- la miré, esta estaba embobada con el techo- ¿Cat? – me dirigí hacia ella mirando a ver que era lo que observaba- ¿Qué estás…?- me quedé muda cuando la vi.

Una foto increíblemente grande, estilo poster, de Jade y yo en la moto, adornaba el techo de mi cama. No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que había sido ella la que me había puesto aquello en mi cuarto, ¿quién más? Aunque eso tampoco podía ser, ¿y si lo veían mis padres?

-Tengo que quitar esto antes de que lo vean mis padres- respondí subiéndome a la cama.

-No, espera- me cogió Cat antes de que subiera a la cama- Vamos, no dirás que no te gusta- miré la foto y volví a sonreír- Tori, Jade te gusta, no lo niegues.

-No soy lesbiana- respondí volviéndome a sentar con ella en la cama.

-Tori, nunca sabemos de donde nos llegará el amor verdadero- miró la foto y luego a mi- Jade te hace sentir bien, ¿a que sí?- asentí sonriendo- Entonces deja que el amor decida y por primera vez no escuches a tu cabeza.

Me quedé muda cuando le escuché decir aquello:

-Valla, eso a sido muy inteligente- respondí.

-Um, ¿gracias?- reímos a la vez volviendo a ver el poster.

Quizás Cat tendría razón. Siempre piensas que eres como eres, pero ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si lo que siento por Jade es lo que Cat dice? Me hacía sonreír, sentirme como nunca me había sentido. Era raro describir lo que sentía por ella y lo que ella me hacía sentir y bueno, toda esta relación.

De repente, en medio de esta ensoñación, mi teléfono sonó, a lo que Cat corrió para ver quién era:

-Valla, mira quién te llama- cogí el móvil y observé: Jade. Miré a Cat, no sabía que hacer- responde- respondió sonriente.

-Ok- reí dándole a aceptar la llamada- ¿Diga?

-Sales mejor a lo grande- reí cuando la escuché.

-Sin en cambio, tú no- bromeé.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas eso- la escuché decir a través del teléfono- Con lo que me ha costado ponértelo.

-¿Fuiste tú?- como no- Ya lo sabía.

-Ya ves. Aunque he de decirte que debes echarlo un poco a la derecha si no quieres que se te vea desde la calle- miré a Cat que se había puesto a mi lado para escuchar mi conversación.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunté al tiempo que se escuchaba el repiquetear de la ventana.

Cat me agarró y me llevó casi estirando hacia la ventana cuando la vimos, parada en su moto delante de mi casa. Sonreí al verla, a lo que esta me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas de esta noche?- la escuché a través del teléfono.

-Depende de lo que te estés refiriendo- contesté.

-Veámonos esta noche en la discoteca del centro- miré a Cat que asentía- Vamos, hazle caso a Cat- la miré, esta sonreía.

-Está bien, esta noche- respondí- ¿pero estarás?- la miré.

-Me debes un beso- respondió esta- ¿Dudarías que estuviera?- preguntó cerrando acto seguido apagando.

Apagué también el móvil y la miré. Esta se volvió a nosotras, volviéndome una sonrisa antes de irse en su moto. Miré a Cat que gritando, me agarró y me abrazó; yo no podía parar de reír:

-¡Lo has hecho!- respondió Cat una vez que nos separamos.

-Lo he hecho- respondí- No me creo que lo haya hecho. Oh, no- respondí cuando me acordé- ¿Qué pasa con Beck?

-¿Qué pasa con Beck de qué?- preguntó Cat mirándome.

-Beck me invitó a ver esta noche Romeo y Julieta, ¿qué hago?

-No me digas que te lo vas a pensar- respondió esta mirándome- Ve con Jade. Ya tendrás oportunidades de hacer cosas con Beck- respondió esta- Además, ya sabes como es. Seguro que te está haciendo esto para sacarte algo a cambio- asentí, Beck podría ser así.

-Entonces… ¿voy con Jade?- esta se giró a mi armario y lo abrió de par en par.

-Empieza a elegir atuendo para Jade- reí acercándome al ropero- Es hora de ir preparándote para tu cita.

**JADE**

Llegué a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había aceptado mi invitación. Nada ni nadie me podría ahora negar esta felicidad:

-¡Jade!- excepto mi hermano.

-¿Qué?- me dirigí a su estudio para que me regañara- ¿Qué as elegido ahora?

Me tiró el periódico con la foto de Tori y yo:

-Con que no te había cogido.

-Y no lo hizo la policía- respondí devolviéndole el periódico- No se por qué te pones así.

-Porqué estás involucrando a otra persona que por casualidad es alumna mía- respondió este- Ten cuidado, Jade.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- respondí dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto.

Ahora no tenía tiempo de entretenerme con cosas así, ahora solo quería llegar a mi cuarto, ponerme mis vaqueros ceñidos, mis tacones, mi camisa de tirantes y mi chaqueta de siempre. Hoy vas a caer, Tori Vega. Suspiré, o quizás iba a caer yo.

-Si estás así de guapa, es que ha aceptado- me giré cuando escuché a Matt tendido en mi cama.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- pregunté acercándome tirándole un cojín- me has asustado idiota- respondí.

-Aproveché cuando estabas en el cuarto de baño- respondió este- Valla, por que te gustan las mujeres que si no te hacia mía- reí.

-Más quisieras- respondí cogiéndole la chaqueta de entre sus manos- Ahora me voy, esta noche, Tori Vega va a ser mía, te lo digo.

-O tú de ella- bromeó Mat ganándose otro cojinazo.


	7. No me abandones, nunca

**EN PRIMER LUGAR, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD. Y COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OS GUSTE COMO LOS DEMAS.**

* * *

**JADE**

Llegué al lugar y me puse de lo más nerviosa que pude. Solo podía pensar en que si Tori vendría o no. Tenía el cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento de que viniera y que no. Solo podía esperar y esperar hasta que supiera que iba a venir o no. Por lo que empecé a dar vueltas por el lugar, pero no la veía entrar ni buscarme ella, ni nada. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

**TORI**

Entré con muchísimo nerviosismo. Aquello era una auténtica locura, al verdad. Mis pies temblaban sobre los tacones que me había puesto. Hasta, incluso haciendo calor, mis short me producían frio. Tenía que tranquilizarme de alguna forma, por lo que me dirigí hacia la barra y tras pedir lo más fuerte que tenía, me la bebí de un trago. Mala idea, por cierto, pero aun asín, intenté aguantarme las ganas de echarlo todo y me dirigí a buscar a Jade, que no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que alcé la vista, y allí estaba, ansiosa como yo, buscándome seguro. Dejaría que ella viniera a mi, por lo que me dirigí hacia la pista de baile y empecé a bailar al ritmo de la música, lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que esta me dejara guiar.

**JADE**

Iba a dar por perdida la cosa, cuando la vi bailando en medio de la pista de baile. Bailaba lenta y sensualmente, no pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi. Por lo que bajé corriendo cuando la vi. Había mucha gente bailando por allí, por lo que se me hacía un poco difícil llegar hasta a ella, pero lo conseguí. Allí estaba, bailando en frente mía, ajena a que me había acercado a ella, por lo que me puse tras de ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Esta no le importó, si no que se agarró más a mí, atrayéndome a ella, haciendo que me uniera a ella. Era extraño, por que me dejaba que me acercara, cosa que no había dejado antes. Nos pusimos entonces cara a cara y la miré. Estaba tan nerviosa como yo, pero parecía manejar la situación, cosa que me ponía de los nervios.

**TORI**

No sabíamos que hacer, ni ella ni yo, pero ambas queríamos lo mismo, asique me acerqué a ella y sonreí, esta me volvió la sonrisa, había ganado la partida. Y en fin, ¿por qué no? Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y cerré el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Al principio fue extraño para mi por que era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, pero aquel beso fue increíble para mi, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Sus besos eran dulces y a la vez llenos de ternura. Era raro, por que nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así en una chica como Jade.

**JADE**

Me había hechizado como nunca y había caído a sus pies. Me había besado y me había hecho de ella. Nunca me habían hecho sentir así, de aquella manera una persona, solo ella y bueno, me gustaba.

Sonreí mirándola:

-Al final me besaste- respondí.

-Te lo debía- sonreímos volviéndome a besar de nuevo- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Sigo siendo la misma niña de papá?- reí negando.

-Dejémoslo en que la niña a crecido- bromeé.

-Gracias- sonreímos ambas- Ahora- respondió cogiéndome de la mano empezando a bailar- Bailemos un poco.

No me pude negar a hacerlo. Aquella fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Estuvimos bailando hasta bien entrada la noche, y luego, bueno, la tuve que llevar si o si a su casa. Tenía que hacer la noche redonda, ¿no?

-Bueno, hemos llegado- respondí cuando llegamos a casa de Tori.

Esta me miró y rio un poco avergonzada:

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado esta noche- reí ante aquello- ¿De verdad ha pasado?

-No lo sé- respondí- dímelo tú.- esta se acercó rápidamente besándome.

-ha pasado- respondió esta- Tengo que irme- asentí.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- ansiaba verla de nuevo.

-Tengo colegio- asentí un poco decepcionada- Pero podemos vernos después, ¿no?- asentí sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana entonces, ¿no?- asintió.

-Hasta mañana- respondió metiéndose de nuevo en casa.

Suspiré, y la noche se había vuelto redonda. Aunque la verdad, ahora tendría que volver a casa si quería estar mañana despierta. Tendría que "madrugar" por primera vez. Por lo que a casa a dormir. Ezra estaría contento de verme en casa un poco más temprano que de costumbre.

**TORI**

Entré en casa con una sonrisa estúpidamente grande en mi cara. Cat había tenido razón, por primera vez en mi vida escuché a mi corazón y no a mi cabeza y mira, ahora estaba allí, sonriendo después de haber pasado la mejor noche de mi vida. Ay, dios, a ver donde me llevaba todo aquello.

-Tori- salté del susto cuando escuché a mamá llamarme- ¿De donde vienes?

-Salí con Cat- mentí- Te llamé pero no me lo cogías- volví a mentir de nuevo- Pero he venido temprano- miré la hora, las 4 de la mañana- Cat me entretuvo.

-No me preocupa eso- respondió esta tirándome el periódico- ¿Qué es esto?- lo cogí volviendo a ver la foto de Jade y yo en la moto- ¿Estás loca? ¿Quién es esa chica y por qué estabas en aquel lugar tan de nuche?- me quedé muda sin saber que hacer- Tori, no te reconozco, ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Solo me estaba divirtiendo- le respondí imponiéndome por primera vez a ella- Además, no me metí en problemas.

-Pero causa mala imagen. ¿Qué quieres, que Harvard u Oxford no te cojan?- me callé, siempre me imponía lo mismo- Tori debes de ser…

-¿Qué?- la corté- ¿Buena, sosa, obedecer siempre? ¿Ir a sitios donde la gente son más falsas que en un reality de televisión? Gracias mamá, pero no.- respiré cuando le solté aquello, nunca me había revelado ante mamá y era extraño para mi.

Esta me miró, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, la había decepcionado, lo sabía, pero había hecho lo correcto. Estaba cansada de ser tan perfecta, y aquello pareció no gustar a mamá cuando de repente me dio un tortazo bien sonoro. Me quedé sin palabras, era la primera vez que me pegaba:

-Lo… siento…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- papá también estaba en casa.

Miré a mamá, no iba a dejar que me dejara así como así caía, pero tampoco iba a vengarme:

-Nada- respondí- Voy a costarme, mañana tengo colegio- respondí volviéndome hacia mi cuarto- buenas noches, papá- respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, cariño- respondió este devolviéndome el beso.

Me metí directamente en mi cama cerrando la puerta tras de mi echándome en mi cama, volviendo a ver la foto de ambas: lo había hecho, y gracias a ella. Nunca me había enfrentado a mi madre como lo había hecho con ella y me alegraba.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté, mamá y papá desayunaban muy callados, había pasado algo entre los dos, ojala que no fuera sido por mi culpa. Aun así, me acerqué a papá y lo saludé:

-Buenos días, papá- saludé a este.

-Buenos días, hija- me saludó esta- ¿preparada para tu examen de historia?- me quedé pillada, no me había acordado con todo lo que había pasado últimamente de estudiar.

-Claro, papá- mentí sentándome a su lado en la mesa, mamá parecía querer estar lo más lejos posible de mi.

-Por cierto, cariño, estarás este fin de semana sola, ¿ok?- lo miré- Mamá y yo viajamos mañana a Washington para un congreso, ¿estarás bien?

-Claro, papá, ya sabes que soy responsable- respondí intentando no mirar a mamá- ¿Cuándo os vais?

-Pues esta tarde, asique- se levantó y vino hasta mi dándome un beso en la frente- Tenemos que despedirnos ya- sonreí abrazándolo- Cuida la casa bien.

-Lo haré- sonreí.

-Cariño- mamá nos miró, pero no hizo nada.

Miré a papá que me hizo un gesto como que no me preocupara, y así intenté hacer, asique cogí la maleta y dándole un beso a mamá de despedida que fue un poco más forzado que otra cosa, me fui hacia la escuela, aunque lo que menos quería ahora, era ir, iba a suspender el examen, lo sabía.

**JADE**

Cuando llegué la noche anterior, Ezra, como dije, se alegró de verme y bueno, había que pagarle de algún modo lo que hacía por mi. Aunque eso sí, nada más hizo preguntarme por qué llegaba tan temprano. Ni cuando hacía algo bueno, no me dejaba en paz.

En fin, no se si fue aun el ansias del beso o lo que fuese, que no pude dormir aquella noche nada más que 3 horas como mucho, asique a las 8 y media, ya estaba levantada. Mi hermano hacía ya tiempo seguro que se habría ido, asique bajé a desayunar, cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Tenía ganas de verla, asique, ¿por qué no? Cogí mi chaqueta de la que no me separaba y me dirigí hacia el colegio de Tori en la moto. Se que era una idea estúpida, pero esperaba que lo suficiente buena como para que aceptara mi propuesta.

Asique allí estaba, lo nunca visto, jade West levantada por amor. ¿Cuándo abría perdido el cerebro? Espera, cuando Tori me había besado, y ni siquiera me importaba cosa que noté cuando vi su coche acercarse. Por lo que lo hice yo también abriéndole la puerta:

-Hola- le saludé tímidamente.

-Hola- sonrió esta saliendo del coche- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miré el colegio y tragué saliva, ojala que le gustase la idea:

-¿Te apetece venirte conmigo la mañana?- de repente se le iluminó la cara- ¿TE he salvado de algo?- asintió.

-Tenía un examen y se me olvidó por completo- sonreí.

-¿Quiere decir que vendrás?- asintió abrazándome.

-Tori- ambas nos volvimos cuando escuchamos a Beck- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Lo miré anteponiéndome a Tori:

-¿Quieres más?- este me miró, no me importaba darle la misma lección de la otra vez- Deja a Tori en paz.

-La dejaré cuando quiera- la miró- ¿Estabas abrazándola?

Esta se acercó y lo miró:

-Así es, Beck- me quedé sorprendida, la primera vez que la veía ponerse ante alguien- Es mi amiga- sonreí, aunque me habría gustado que dijese otra cosa.

-¿Amigas?- nos miró- Si hasta hace nada no os aguantabais.

-Tú lo has dicho- respondió esta- Ahora ya si lo hacemos y si nos disculpas, estábamos en medio de una charla- nos miró- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Tori?- la miré.

-Nada, Beck. Solo que estoy reaccionando- respondió esta- Te veré en clase- dijo esta echándolo.

Este nos miró y se fue no muy convencido, algo ocultaba. Aún asín, me alegró de que se marchase y nos volviese a dejar a solas:

-¿Estás bien?- esta se volvió y me miró.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar- reí- ¿Lo he hecho bien?- asentí.

-Increíble- me giré a mi moto y me monté arrancándola- ¿Vienes?

-Vámonos antes de que nos pillen- respondió esta subiéndose a mi espalda agarrándome fuerte- Vamos.

-A sus órdenes- sonreí arrancando.

Puse en marcha mi moto y salimos corriendo de aquel lugar poniendo comino hacia las afueras. Tenía un lugar pensado a donde ir para hacer una mejor primera cita. Lo de anoche solo había sido el principio de lo que le esperaba. Aquello iba a ser su mejor momento de su vida. Aunque claro, si los semáforos nos ayudaban.

-Parece que los semáforos van en nuestra contra- respondió Tori que pareció leer mi mente.

-Tranquila, es temprano.- respondí- tenemos todo el día por delante- noté como esta me besaba la mejilla- Además, tengo previsiones.

-Genial, por que no tengo que volver hasta el domingo. Mis padres se van el fin de semana- la miré por encima del hombro y le sonreí.

-No me lo digas dos veces- ambas reímos- Entonces, prepárate Vega, por que hoy va a ser el mejor día de tu vida.

Di un poco más de gas al asunto cuando al volver la vista, la vi. Ocho años después, allí estaba, sentada en aquel Cadillac, agarrada a aquel melenudo. La sangre me empezó a hervir y solo hacía darle gas a la moto hasta empezar a asustar a Tori:

-Jade, ¿qué te pasa?- no le respondía, estaba muy ocupada observando aquel tipo que había destrozado mi vida- ¡Jade!

Ambos notaron que los miraba, y se pusieron más nerviosos. La sangre me ardía, solo quería bajarme de aquel lugar y pegarle al tipo en su cara por haber destrozado mi familia, pero por suerte, el semáforo cambió y despegué a toda leche de allí. No notaba ni las manos de Tori aferradas a mi toda asustada.

No quería parar, pero quería a la vez. Quería deshacerme de todo, pero, eran muchas emociones a la vez, por lo que cuando pude, evitando los gritos de miedo de Tori tras de mi, paré a un lado de la carretera que estaba desierta y me dirigí hacia unos contenedores donde descargué mi rabia. La quería soltar toda, que no me quedara nada en el cuerpo, pero era más la impotencia que otra cosa:

-Jade, ¿qué pasa? ¡Para!- la escuché acercarse- ¡Para!- esta me agarró, pero me intenté deshacer de ella- ¡Jade- me agarró por fin cuando mis sentimientos dieron de si, me rendí.

Mis piernas me empezaron a flaquear y poco a poco fueron cayendo al suelo. Sentía un nudo en mi estómago que me hacía no poder sentir más nada. Empecé a respirar más hondo, me estaba empezando a dar un ataque de ansiedad, cuando noté como los brazos de Tori me rodeaban y agradecí que estuviera allí para hacerlo.

-Era mi madre- respondí antes de que preguntara- Mi madre con su nuevo amante- esta se giró y se puso arrodillada en el suelo en frente mía.

-¿Qué pasó?- la miré y me abalancé a abrazarla- Jade…- susurró envolviéndome con sus brazos.

-Nos abandonó- susurré deshaciendo mi nudo- Ocho años atrás-comencé a contar- Nos dejó con mi padre que se dio a la droga- me aferré a su camisa y solté todo- Nunca me dejes- le pedí enterrando mi cara en su cuello, intentando no llorar y no rendirme- Por favor.

-Nunca lo haré- respondió esta buscando mi cara que estoy segura que estaba fatal- Siempre estaré contigo- sonreí- Siempre- cerró su promesa con un suave y tierno beso- Ahora, ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a seguir nuestro camino, vamos a pasar el mejor día de nuestras vidas y vamos a olvidarnos de todo, ¿Ok?- asentí levantándome y volviendo a la moto junto con Tori.

-Siento este bajón- me disculpé.

-No tienes por qué- respondió esta- Ahora vámonos lejos, a donde nadie nos pueda encontrar.

-A sus ordenes- respondí poniendo rumbo a ninguna parte.


	8. A 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo

**ANTE TODO, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME ALEGRAN Y NUNCA ME CANSARE DE DECIRLO. EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, HAY UNA NOTICIA SOBRE EL FIC: SEGURAMENTE, TARDARÉ EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, POR QUE HAY UNO QUE ME ESTÁ COSTANDO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR Y TENGO BLOQUEO MENTAL TAMBIÉN. DISCULPAD. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHI Y DESPUES DE ESTO, LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO.**

Fue un poco más de media hora de viaje cuando por fin llegamos a la pequeña playa donde la tenía pensada llevar, pero mereció la pena. Aquella pequeña playa siempre estaba desierta y aquel día, no fue menos:

-Wow, Jade, es fantástica- respondió Tori nada más llegamos- Preciosa.

-¿Te gusta?- me acerqué a ella por atrás y la rodeé con mis brazos- Pues es toda nuestra- me miró sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- asentí volviendo a mi moto para coger las cosas- No me mientas.

-No te miento- respondí- Venía cuando era pequeña con mi madre- cogí la cesta que había preparado con todo y me acerqué a Tori- y por esta temporada, nunca hay nadie.- sonrió aun más cuando le dije eso, me encantaba que lo hiciera.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?- se echó a correr directa a la playa como si de una niña se tratase.

Era divertido verla como corría hacia el agua y dejando atrás sus zapatos, jugaba en la orilla con el agua que llegaba. Era como si nada más importara en aquel momento, y lo agradecía, Dios sabía si agradecía que hubiera puesto a Tori en mi camino.

**TORI**

Aquel lugar era inmenso: kilómetros y kilómetros de playas que parecían nunca acabar. Una gran vegetación recubría el lugar dándote la intimidad que necesitas para hacer el loco en aquel lugar y, uniendo a que Jade estaba allí a mi lado, aquel podría ser mi lugar favorito para siempre. Podía sentir la arena entre mis dedos, dándome a conocer que estaba en la libertad y que nada importaba.

-Hey, ¿qué es esto?- pregunté cuando de repente vi una cometa medio enterrada en la arena.

-Es mi cometa- me giré hacia Jade que se acercaba- Vas a creer que es una cursilada, pero me encantaba volarla aquí cuando venía…- no pude evitar sonreír, amaba ver a aquella Jade- ¿Quieres volarla?- negué nada más me lo dijo.

-No, no sé- admití un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- respondió esta poniendo la cometa a unos metros de nosotras- yo te enseñaré.- posó los mandos de la cometa y se puso detrás de mí ¿Preparada?- asentí.

Esta rodeó mis manos con las suyas y dio un suave empujo a la cometa. Esta enseguida se elevó hacia el cielo impulsada con el aire. Era increíble para ser la primera vez que impulsaba una cometa:

-¡Es increíble!- admití mientras Jade me ayudaba.

-¿Nunca habías hecho algo asín?- negué.

-Desde pequeña, mis padres han estado en la política y bueno, no he podido tener una infancia buena- conté mientras intentaba que la cometa, que se precipitaba abajo, volviese a subir-Nunca pude hacer estas cosas.

-Bueno, se dice que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?- respondió esta dándome un suave beso en la mejilla- Voy a dejarte sola, ¿podrás?- asentí.

Esta dejó poco a poco que tomara las riendas y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, lo estaba haciendo, yo sola:

-¡Lo consigo! ¡Lo consigo!- grité excitada- ¿has visto?- Jade reía ante mi entusiasmo.

-Ya lo veo, ya lo veo- respondió cuando se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y se quedaba en biquini la parte de arriba.

No pude evitarlo, la cometa se fue directamente al suelo. La concentración se había ido hacia otra cosa:

-Mierda- casi me puse nerviosa cuando la cometa se estrelló incrustándose en la arena.

-¿Qué pasa?- se volvió esta preocupada- ¿Perdiste la concentración, Vega?- bromeó esta acercándose.

-Más quisieras, West- le seguí la broma agarrándola del brazo- ¿Damos una vuelta?

-Claro- respondió esta- ¿Y dime, te está gustando todo esto?- asentí.

-Muchísimo, aunque, ¿sabes? Ya había venido- esta me miró con sorpresa, pero antes de que dijera nada, salté yo- No te preocupes, es mejor contigo.

-Ya, pero la verdad, quise que fuese una sorpresa- se exculpó esta.

-No te preocupes, lo es- respondí- Hace como unos doce años que no vengo aquí. Venía mucho de pequeña, pero paramos a causa de que mi padre subió de "rango" y mi madre entró en la política.- la miré y no pude evitar ver como sonreía- ¿Qué?

-Nada- me miró- Es solo que… me pregunto si alguna vez nos vimos estando aquí de pequeñas- respondió esta.

La miré, sería un poco romántico:

-¿Quieres decir que estábamos predestinadas a estar juntas?- me miró y sonrió- Por que me parece la idea más romántica del mundo- respondí dándole un pequeño beso.

-Bueno, todo es posible- respondió esta- y me gusta esa idea.

Sonreí, cuando la ví:

-¿Sabes esa casa?- señalé un pequeño chalet que se erguía entre las montañas- Cuando era pequeña, soñaba que era la propietaria de esa casa y que vivía allí.

-¿Y era tuya?- negué mientras la veíamos pasar a medida que andábamos por la orilla.

-No sé de quien era, solo sé que soñaba que era mía y que vivía ahí con mis unicornios y demás- Jade, al escucharme, no pudo evitar soltar la risa- Hey, no te rías- respondí dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Ok, lo siento- respondió esta adelantándose cogiéndome de nuevo por detrás- Es solo que me parece un poco muy….- la miré- bonito- respondió esta finalmente- Y me alegro de que lo hayas contado…

-De nada- sonreí- Y ahora, ¿por qué no volvemos hacia la comida? Empiezo a tener hambre. Esta mañana no desayune que digamos.

Me miró:

-¿Y eso?- preguntó esta.

-La foto de la carrera- respondí.

-Yo…- la corté antes de que se disculpara.

-No fue tu culpa. Es de mis padres. Yo no elegí ser hija de gente famosa- respondí- No tengo que pagar lo que mis padres me han hecho ser- esta se acercó a lo que aproveché para abrazarla- Tu me haces sentir que soy algo más de lo que ellos me hacen ser. Gracias.

-No tienes que dármela- respondió esta- Ahora, olvidémonos de los padres y pensemos solo en nosotras, ¿ok?- asentí.

**JADE**

Caminamos de nuevo hacia donde habíamos dejado las cosas y aprovechando un pequeño claro entre las hierbas, tendí una manta que había traído y preparé lo que era un picnic improvisado:

-Bueno, no es un restaurante en el sitio más caro de la ciudad, pero es lo que he podido conseguir- respondí sentándome a su lado en la manta- espero que te gusten los bocatas.

-Está increíble- agradeció esta cogiendo uno de los que le ofrecía- Y suficiente para mi.

-Me alegro de escucharlo- sonreí- ¿Qué quieres de beber?

-¿Qué has traído?- preguntó esta tragando ya el primer bocado del bocata.

-¿Coca-Cola?- pregunté echándole una botella cuando esta asintió- Bueno- miré que todo ya estaba bien- Buen provecho.

-Igualmente- sonrió esta pegándole de nuevo un bocado al bocata.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas y horas de todo: nuestros gustos, lo que deseábamos en la vida, que queríamos hacer cuando éramos pequeñas. Éramos nosotras dos y nada más. Era un poco la felicidad y nada más. Terminamos juntas, abrazadas, estiradas en aquella manta improvisada, viendo el cielo cubierto de nubes.

-¿En qué piensas?- la escuché decir de repente.

-En nada- respondí mientras le acariciaba lentamente el brazo.

-En algo será- alzó su cabeza y me miró a través de la espesura de sus ojos- Estás muy callada y nunca estás sin hablar más de tres segundos- se acurrucó de nuevo a mi lado- ¿Qué pasa? Me lo puedes contar.

-Ok- tragué saliva- Pienso en que no tengo ni idea como he podido tenerte- me miró de nuevo- Lo digo de verdad. Siempre me ha preocupado solo una cosa: las carreras y ahora, de repente, llegas tú y con un simple roce consigues calmarme- respondí- Mira antes con mi madre y su amante… Hubiera cometido una locura…

-Pero no lo hiciste- respondió esta- Supiste controlarte.

-Por que estabas tú- me alcé a lo que esta me siguió- Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

-Lo dices por decir- respondió esta con una sonrosada sonrisa.

-Lo digo por que es verdad- alcé mi mano y me aferré a la suya-Te amo…- sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas en la noche.

-Vuélvelo a decir.- mordí mi labio, las cosas que me hacía llegar a decir.

-Te amo.- volví a repetir.

-Nunca dejes de decirlo.- aferró sus manos en mi y se enterró en mi como niño asustado que busca el bien estar de su madre.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- volví a repetir sin cansarme nunca de hacerlo.- Te quiero muchísimo, Tori…. Soy feliz. Jamás me he sentido tan bien, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? Estoy de maravilla- una sonrisa de idiota enamorada se dibujó en mi boca- Por que todo lo que necesito lo tengo a mi lado. Me siento flotar.

-¿Hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo?- alcé mi mano, intentando tocar el cielo como si estuviera a ras del suelo.

-No, así no.- alzó su mirada a mi- No te lo tomes a mal. Es solo que yo me siento de una forma totalmente distinta a ti- sonreí- No es lo que tu dices.

-¿Ah, no?- negué- ¿Entonces que? Miss señorita- bromeé.

-Mucho más. Al menos… a tres metros sobre el cielo.

-A tres metros sobre el cielo- volví a repetir cuando esta se volvió y posando un beso en mis labios, caímos de nuevo a la manta.

Con ella no necesitaba nada más, podía aguantarme días, años, lustros sin hacer nada más que besarla, que mi cuerpo estaría satisfecho de ella. Era un calmante para mi, era lo que siempre me había faltado en la vida, alguien que me comprendiese y que estuviera conmigo pasase lo que pasase.

**TORI**

Caímos dormidas cuando abrí mis ojos, no sabía la hora que era ni tampoco lo quería saber. La estampada que se abría ante mí de un océano inmenso y su rugido me hacía sonreír. Aunque más, la persona que había a mi lado. Esta dormía placenteramente, no quería despertarla, aquella estampa era única, asique decidí dar un paseo y dejarla dormir.

Aquel lugar era inmenso, ya ni lo recordaba. Solo pequeños tramos que fueron viniendo a mi memoria a medida que iba paseando; hasta que llegué a un tramo que todo de rocas, era bañado por el mar que estaba en calma. Asique me senté en un pequeño montículo que había formado en aquel lugar y metí mis pies en el agua. Sentí un hormigueo que me subía de las piernas para arriba, era el hormigueo del bienestar. Hacía años que no sentía nada asín.

Y la vista acompañaba: todo estaba tranquilo, te hacía olvidar de lo malo donde has salido.

-¡Tori!- de repente, la voz de Jade me sacó de mi ensoñación- Creí que te habías ido- respondió esta mientras se acercaba.

-Lo siento- respondí mirándola- Es solo que empecé a caminar y me senté un poco a recordar- esta se sentó a lo que aproveché para quitarle la Coca-Cola que traía- Creí que dormías.

-Y lo hacía- respondió esta- pero cuando me levanté y no te ví, empecé a buscarte.

-Pero te dio tiempo para coger la coca- cola- bromeé mientras bebía.

-Tenía sed- respondió esta quitándomela para beber ella también- ya es casi hora de irnos- la miré- Se que estás sola, pero no quiero ser una mala influencia para ti…

-¿Tú?- la miré riendo- Nunca- bromeé volviendo mi mirada de nuevo al mar- Me encantaría quedarme para siempre aquí, pero me temo que eso será en nuestra tercera cita, ¿no?- volví a mirarla.

-Lo será- respondió esta.

Jade, de repente, alzó mi mano y, poniéndola como si me fuera a poner mi anillo de boda, introdujo la anilla de la coca- cola que trae el tapón una vez lo abres:

-¿Y esto?- bromeé mirándomelo.

-Un anillo de promesa- respondió esta siguiéndome el juego- Lo sé, es muy tonto, pero es lo único que encontré.

-No te preocupes- cerré mi mano mirando la anilla- Me encantó- sonrió esta ante el cumplido- Y ahora, ¿por qué no vamos un poco a jugar con la cometa? Vamos, tengo que manejarla- bromeé bajando.

-Está bien, intentaré no desviar tu atención de la cometa – bromeó esta cogiéndome por la cintura desde atrás.

Reí nada más ante el juego de Jade un poco nerviosa por que la verdad es que había sido ella con tanto ponerme nerviosa. Desde que había llegado, había estado con la parte de arriba quitada con su biquini puesto y me distraía. No tenía la culpa de tener una… novia tan guapa. Novia… aún me suena raro.

Estuvimos casi llegada bien la tarde de nuevo paseando, con la cometa que por fin aprendí a manejar por mi misma. Viviendo el mejor día de mi vida. Había sido como salir de un sueño en el que por mucho que quisiera mirar si era realidad, no podía, por que mi realidad, era un sueño viviente.

-Jade…

-¿Sí?- se volvió esta mientras recogía los tiestos.

-Gracias.

-¿por qué?- sonrió esta tímidamente.

-Por todo, por este día. Por venir cuando más te necesitaba, por todo- esta negó acercándose a mí.

Posó cada mano a un lado de mi rostro y apartó los mechones para verme mejor:

-No tienes por qué. Te lo agradezco yo a ti. Si tu no hubieras accedido a venir, no hubiéramos pasado este increíble día- respondió besándote- Aunque me debes una buena.- cogió la cesta y se volvió a acercar a mi.

-¿Por qué?- reí.

-Bueno, te libré de un examen del que podrás estudiar todo el fin de semana- reí dándole un pequeño toque en las costillas mientras mi brazo envolvía su cadera volviendo a rozar la piel que me había hecho enloquecer días atrás.

-¡Ba! Hubiera aprobado el examen- la miré- Pero tienes razón, este día me ha servido para relajarme y volver a sentir que estoy libre.

-A mi también me ha gustado- respondió esta antes de subirse a la moto- ¿Vamos?- asentí subiéndome.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y posé mi cabeza sobre su espalda y respiré profundamente. Todo aquel día había sido un auténtico sueño para mí. Sí, mañana tendría que estudiar y planear la escusa para la profesora, pero en fin, había merecido la pena. No quería que acabase nada de aquello.

-Hemos llegado- respondió esta cuando vi aparecer poco a poco mi casa- ¿Tori?

-No quiero bajarme- respondí un poco a lo niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- rio esta.

-Por que todo se acabará cuando baje…- bromeé.

-¡Tori!- la voz de Cat nos sobresaltó.

-Aunque con Cat, tendremos que dejarlo- reí bajándome de la moto en busca de Cat- ¡Cat! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine por que no te vi en el colegio- respondió esta- Aunque ya se por qué faltaste- respondió mirando a Jade- Hola, Jade.

-¿Qué tal?- saludó esta- Bueno, nos vemos…- asentí un poco nerviosa- Adiós, Cat.

-Adiós- se despidió esta.

Me desanimó un poco no poder darle un beso de despedida, pero… era aún duro para mi mostrarlo.

-Muy bien, Tori- me agarró Cat nada más estuvimos a solas- Ahora mismo me cuentas como estuvo el día…

La miré y no pude evitar reír:

-¡Ha sido increíble!


	9. Prometeme que esto es real

**ANTE TODO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR. AL FINAL, LA ESPERA HA SIDO UN POCO MAS CORTA. EN ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ME ENTRÓ LA INSPIRACION Y TERMINE LA HISTORIA INCLUSO. YA LLEVO HASTA ALGUNOS CAPITULOS DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE YA QUE HE VISTO QUE LA PRIMERA OS ESTA GUSTANDO. Y BUENO, DESPUES DE ESTO SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO COMO LOS DEMAS Y QUE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

-Ay, Tori, creo que has caído directamente en las garras del amor- respondió esta tirada en mi cama- Lo que me cuentas creo que ha sido el día más bonito jamás vivido.

Asentí mientras me volvía a tender a su lado en mi cama:

-Ha sido increíble. Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir algo asín por una chica- ambas nos miramos- ¿Está mal?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió esta- Amor es amor y tu estás llena de él hasta las trancas- bromeó- Por cierto, ¿qué es las trancas?- reí.

-¡Ay, Cat! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- bromeé mientras enterraba mis cabeza en su hombro- Por cierto, ¿qué tal el examen?

-Aburrido- la miré- pero lo hice más divertido dibujando un poni- me callé, nada importaba.

-Ah.

**JADE**

Llegué a casa momento antes de encontrarme a mi hermano que llegaba del colegio:

-Valla, hermanita, no esperaba verte tan pronto… ¿qué te está pasando?

-¿A mi?- pregunté abriendo- Nada- sonreí.

-Algo tienes- respondió este persiguiéndome a medida que entraba en la casa- ¿Nuevo amor?- lo miré- Lo sabía. Te fuiste pronto y ella no apareció…

-Ni se te ocurra meterla en problemas- le amenacé.

Este alzó las manos y, sonriendo, negó:

-Si consigue que te portes así, Tori Vega se convertirá pronto en mi alumna preferida- no pude evitar sonreír- ¿de verdad estáis…?

-Sí, vale. Y si me prometes no volver a hablar, me quedo…- lo corté.

-Tranquila- respondió alzando los brazos- Es solo que me alegro de que…- lo miré rogando que no dijera lo que pensara- Está bien, me voy…- respondió metiéndose de una vez en su estudio.

Cosa que agradecí. Había sido un día bonito, pero a la vez largo. Ahora solo quería estar en mi cuarto. Tendida y durmiendo un poco más, aunque un visitante inesperado me cortó el descanso:

-Jadelyn, amiga mía- me asaltó de repente Matt- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-No me llames asín- respondí tirándole el primer cojín que me encontré- ¿Y como diantres has entrado en mi casa?- pregunté dejando las llaves y demás a un lado.

-Bueno, tu ventana es un poco demasiado baja- la miré, Matt la había forzado- ¿Y qué? ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- bromeé echándolo de la cama- ¿no estarás celoso?

-¿Yo?- rio este- Nunca. ¿Has estado con Tori? ¿Lo habéis hecho?

-¿Solo piensas en eso?- lo miré- Utiliza tu neurona, chaval.

-Lo siento es que todo el día solas y demás….

-No lo hemos hecho- respondí cortando por fin el tema- y cambia el tema que mi hermano está en casa.

-Oh, lo siento- bromeó este- ¡Que ya me dejaste claro…!-empezó a chillar cuando me lancé hacia el callándolo.

-¡Para!- no pude evitar reír- ¡Tonto!

-Lo siento- rio este- Aunque tengo nuevas que no te van a gustar.

-¿Nuevas?- asintió- Dime.

-Alexis.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Recuerdas el pañuelo que le quitaste a Tori en la carrera y demás?- asentí- Alexis se lo llevó…

-¿por qué?- miré en la cómoda que era donde lo tenía guardado, pero no estaba-¿y como lo hizo?

-Fue ella la que forzó la cerradura- respondió este- la seguí y me dijo que sabía lo tuyo con Tori. Tía, te has metido en problema- lo miré, tratándose de Alexis, era un problema, y grave- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora nada- respondí- Voy a esperar a ver lo que hace.

-¿Y no deberías advertí un poco a Tori?- negué.

-No quiero involucrarla en más cosas. Está pasando un grave momento con su madre y no quiero ponerle más mierda encima- asintió este.

-Que considerada…- bromeó este.

-Oh, venga, como si tú no estuvieras igual con Cat- enseguida un cojín salió volando en mi dirección- Que tu también estás enamorado.

-Lo sé- respondió este- pero al menos no lo enseño tanto- alcé mi ceja, sus mejillas pronto se sonrojaron- Ok,si, ¿vale?- reí- Querida Jade, esto es lo que llamamos amor…- reí volviéndole a tirar el cojín que ya empezaba a dar muchos vuelos.

**TORI**

Cat se marchó casi al momento, por lo que aproveché para ponerme a estudiar para el examen de literatura. Lo tendría seguro el lunes después de clase, lo malo de estar en un colegio de pago, por lo que cuando más rápido me pusiera, mejor iría la cosa. Por lo que tras comer algo, me puse a estudiar, cuando, sin darme cuenta, ya casi eran las 11 y media de la noche.

-Dios, creo que me meto mucho en los libros- respondí a mi misma cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó.

Alcé mi mano y lo cogí de lo alto de la estantería: los sitios en los que lo pones cuando ya no sabes lo que hacer con él; y miré la pantalla:

-¿no podías vivir tanto tiempo sin mi?- bromeé cuando vi en la pantalla que era Jade.

-Oh, vamos, Vega, ¿yo? Nunca- bromeó esta al otro lado- Creí que estarías durmiendo a estas horas. Como las niñas buenas.- una sonrisa se me dibujó en los labios.

-¿No sabías que las niñas buenas se vuelven mala?- coqueteé.

-Así me gusta, Vega- rio esta al otro lado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que sigo en la playa- respondí volviendo a mi cama- No consigo borrar el día de hoy de mi cabeza- respondí alzando mis ojos hacia aquella fotografía que aún yacía en el techo de mi cuarto.- ¿Jade?

-¿Qué?- suspiré.

-Prométeme que esto es real- de repente, el miedo se apoderó de mi- No quiero despertarme un día y saber que esto no es real.

-Te lo prometo- respondió esta- Te amo, Tori.

-Yo también- respondí- ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana- admitió esta un segundo antes de cortar la conversación.

Posé mi teléfono y me quedé mirando de nuevo la foto. Todo había cambiado en menos de una semana. Todo se había convertido en algo desconocido para mí y me gustaba, ¿qué querías que dijese? Aún asín, aun tenía que lidiar con ello. Nuevos sentimientos que eran extraños para mí.

Noté entonces algo sobre mi dedo y miré, la anilla de la Coca-Cola aún estaba en mi dedo. No pude evitar sonreír. Aquellas pequeñas cosas eran las que merecían estar con ella y tener una relación de amor para no olvidar:

Al día siguiente, como había prometido, Jade se presentó en casa como prometió:

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó besándome nada más llegó.

-Como si fueras tan importante- bromeé- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine para ver si querías salir- respondí mirando los papeles de estudiar que tenía en la mano- O quizás no puedo- sonreí.

-Está bien. Estuve estudiando todo el día y creo que podría salir un poco- respondí.

-Perfecto. Hoy hay reunión, ¿vamos?

-¿Reunión?- sabía poco del mundo de Jade.

-Las carreras- asentí.

-Ok, pues… vamos- dejé los apuntes y agarré las llaves.

-Así me gusta- rio esta.

Bajamos rápidamente hacia la moto de Jade que nos esperaba aparcada en frente de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia donde se celebraban las carreras. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar desde que había ido a buscar a Cat. Esta vez, ya no como una extraña, esta vez, como una más:

-¡Tori!- Cat salió corriendo a abrazarme nada más me vio- As venido.

-Pues sí- mire a esta y a Matt que se acercaba detrás- Y se ve que tu también, y muy bien acompañada.

-Ya ves- respondió Matt por esta- Bienvenida, Tori. Tu primera vez como una de nosotras- bromeó este.

-Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no?- miré a Jade que sonrió.

-Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar algo de beber mientras que estas dos se ponen al día?- preguntó Matt acercándose a jade llevándosela prácticamente.

Esta se acercó un poco a mi para darme un beso, cuando me alejé un poco:

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó esta cuando me vio alejarme.

-Nada… es solo que…

-Estará sedienta- respondió Cat por mi- Es lo que pasa cuando estudias tanto. El cerebro se seca y pierdes tu indeligencia.

-Inteligencia- corregí a Cat.

-Eso, inteligencia- sonrió.

-Está bien- esta me miró no muy convencida marchándose.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Cat nada más irse Jade- Creí que las parejas se daban besos y demás…

Asentí, si lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que Tori me intentaba besar en un lugar público y no sé, no estaba preparada:

-Es difícil, Cat- respondí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Jade no besa bien?- negué sonriendo.

-No es eso. Es solo que aún no me siento bien con todo este asunto de que me guste una chica- admití- Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo.

-¿Y Jade lo sabe?- negué.

-Por ahora se cree que está todo bien…

-Pero no lo está- asentí- Pues no deberías preocuparte, Tori. Lo que tenéis Jade y tú es algo especial y que hace sonreír a quién lo sabe- admitió esta- Tori, con lo que me contaste del día que pasasteis, hace que cualquiera deseara estar como lo estáis las dos.

Me quedé impresionada cuando Cat dijo aquello. Para ser una chica que siempre estaba en su mundo, aquello había sido lo más bonito que jamás había escuchado:

-Increíble, Cat. Lo que has dicho ha sido muy bonito.

-¿De verdad?- rio- Gracias.

Si cuando Cat quería, sacaba siempre su faceta que siempre te dejaba con la boca abierta. Aunque claro, después siempre estaba la faceta que siempre tenía y que te hacía reír a veces:

-Mira quien ha bajado del mundo de las cero preocupaciones a los suburbios- y la velada acababa de ponerse peor- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me giré.

-Alexis, ¿no?- no le tenía miedo- Yo también me alegro de verte- ironicé volviendo a Cat.

-Te he dicho que qué estabas haciendo aquí- volvió a incordiar esta.

Mira a Cat que me miraba con cara de preocupación:

-Cuidado, Tori- me susurró esta a lo que asentí.

-Estoy aquí por que Jade me invitó- respondí de una vez- Asique, si me dejas tranquila, volveré a lo mio- me fui a volver, cuando esta me agarró por la chaqueta y me volvió- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero que te vallas- respondió esta inmediatamente.

-No quiero- simplifiqué- Jade me invitó y…

-Y como eres su novia, tienes todo el derecho- me quedé blanca cuando dijo aquello. Enseguida sentí como si todo el mundo me mirara, aunque no era verdad- Pues cuidadito con ello- respondió esta cuando alzó su mano y lo vi.

Era mi pañuelo, aquel que había tenido puesto cuando vine la primera vez buscando a Cat que me metí en aquella carrera sin quererlo. Lo tenía allí, agarrado en la mano, enseñándolo como si fuera un trofeo.

-¿Por qué tienes ese pañuelo?- pregunté inmediatamente.

-Deberías saberlo. Tu novia me lo puso cuando tuvimos aquella noche de pasión- respondió esta- la verdad es que está muy bien para cuando te atan a la cama desnuda apunto de hacértelo.

Me acerqué a ella y de un tirón, se lo quité:

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi, hija de….- me callé y respiré hondo, no quería caer en su juego.

-¿Hija de que…?- sonrió como si estuviera ganado.- dime…-decidí volverme, evitando seguir con aquella tontería, cuando no me quedó otra- dile a Jade que estaré disponible para la siguiente.

No me aguanté más. Me giré y le propiné una buena torta en toda su cara de listilla. Esta se volvió con la mano en la zona del cachete que se empezaba a enrojecer y me miró enfurecida. No me gustaban las peleas y menos, cuando yo estaba metida en ella; pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Me noté el estirón de pelos que Alexis me daba tirándome al suelo, pero yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar. Le pegué en el estómago, dejándola sin respiración casi al instante, momento que aproveché.

**JADE**

-Tienes suerte de tener a Tori, Jade- asentí un poco sin ganas- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Matt- me miró- Es que Tori me negara el beso. ¿Se avergonzará de mi?- a lo que este negó.

-No se avergüenza- respondió este acercándome las dos bebidas que había preparado- Solo entiéndela, será la primera vez que está con una chica y no todo el mundo sale del armario así como así- sonreí, aun así, no me convencía.

-Se ve que tu tiempo con Cat te está haciendo bien- admití- Aunque se ve que no utiliza mucho el cerebro, ¿no?

-No- se acercó a mi y echó el brazo por encima- pero es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo de todas las maneras-reí escuchándolo.

Esto del noviazgo se le había subido a la cabeza:

-¡Jade, Jade!- Avan nos sorprendió- Tienes que venir.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-Son Tori y Alexis, se están peleando- miré rápidamente y, en efecto.

Había un tumulto de gente alrededor de lo que serían Alexis y Tori. Tenía que haberla avisado al final más pronto. Aunque ahora lo mejor que teníamos que hacer era ir a buscar a Tori antes de que hiciera algo malo. Por lo que corrí lo más que pude cuando llegué a donde estaban las dos. Tori había tomado el mando y estaba encima de Alexis propinándole una paliza en toda regla:

-¡No te acerques más a mi novia!- le gritaba a Alexis.

Corrí lo más que pude y las separé como pude con la ayuda de Matt:

-¡Tori! Para, para- le ordené, pero esta seguía- Tori- la rodeé más con mis brazos.

-¡Déjame!

-No- respondí rotundamente- Déjala, no vale la pena- la volví para que me mirara a los ojos-No vale la pena, ¿vale? Vámonos, ¿ok?-asintió.

La levanté poco a poco del suelo mientras que la gente nos observaba. Me entraba ganas gritarles y apartar su atención de allí, pero ahora lo más importante era sacar a Tori de allí.


	10. Tenemos Que Hablar

**BUENO, HOY QUERIA DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS POR QUE ME DEJARON POR QUE ME HICIERON MUCHA GRACIA. SE VE QUE MAS DE UNA LE TENIA GANAS A ALEXIS, HAHA. EN FIN. COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHI**

Corrí con ella directamente a la moto con Tori que temblaba seguramente del miedo, por lo que nos montamos en ella y, sin decir una palabra, nos dirigimos fuera del lugar aquel. Tenía que llevarla a algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo y que estuviéramos a solas. Por lo que cogí donde íbamos hacia la playa el otro día y paré. Tori aún seguía agarrada a mi como si me fuera a ir. Posé una mano en cada una de ellas y poco a poco, estas cedieron.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté poniéndome cara a cara a ella, pero esta negó.- Tori- alcé mi mano le aparté los pelos de la cara que aún estaban a causa del viento y la pelea y la miré- para ser tu primera pelea, no has recibido ni un golpe, Chuck Norris.- bromeé haciéndola por fin reír.

-Alexis quedó peor que yo- sonrió esta por fin.

-Así me gusta- callé- ¿por qué fue?- enseñó el pañuelo- TE habrá dicho que dormimos juntas- me adelanté a decir, a lo que asintió- No es verdad- cogí el pañuelo y se lo até como la primera vez que vino- Lo tenía en mi cuarto, conservando algo que me recordara a ti- sonrió de nuevo un poco- Ayer me lo quitó y no me dio tiempo a decírtelo.- me miró- Tori, nunca te haré daño, nunca, te juro- asintió sonriendo ampliamente por fin.- Además, me gustó lo que dijiste.

Alzó un poco la mirada y me observó a través de aquellos ojos castaños:

-¿Qué?

-No te acerques a mi novia- recité textualmente haciendo sonrojar a Tori- Me gustó. Era la primera vez que lo decías…- se alzó entonces seria y me miro.

-Y quiero que lo sea siempre- agarró fuertemente mi mano y me miró- Siento que no me portara como una auténtica novia.

-No te preocupes, ¿ok?- asintió, aunque aún tenía algo en su interior- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé, aún me siento mal- alcé mi mano y acaricié lentamente su antebrazo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo una idea de algo que te hará sentir mejor- me miró.

-¿Qué?

Volví a subir a la moto y la encendí poniendo rumbo:

-No te preocupes, te gustará la idea. Solo confía en mí.

-Confió en ti- respondió esta sentándose detrás de mi.

Puse marcha entre las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Todo estaba en silencio, solo el ruido de mi moto despertaba a una ciudad durmiente:

-Hemos llegado.

Esta se giró y observó el lugar:

-¿Una tienda de Tatuajes?

Me acerqué a ella y le agarré de la mano:

-J y T, para que sepamos que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos una parte de la otra- esta no se lo pensó mucho.

Corrió hacia la tienda seguida de mi y en menos que canta un gallo, una T marcaba mi bajo vientre y una J, se estaba formando en la misma zona de su cuerpo:

-¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunté ante la cara de dolor que esta expresaba.

-No- agarró mi mano y me miró- No si estás tú a mi lado.

El tatuador nos miró, les pareceríamos cursis, pero a mi no me pareció:

-Esto está terminado.

-Gracias, tío- agradecí dándole el dinero para que nos dejara a solas.

Me acerqué por el lado que había estado el tatuador y me senté. Cogí el mismo tarro de la crema que me había juntado y empecé a hacerlo en ella:

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunté mirándola.

-No- sonrió- De esta manera, siempre sabremos que somos de la otra- respondió esta- Sabes que nos estamos volviendo muy cursis- a lo que asentí.

-Pero me vuelvo cursi contigo- respondí besándola- ¿Vamos? TE llevaré a tu casa- asintió esta.

**TORI**

La vuelta a casa pareció más corta que de costumbre para mí:

-Hemos llegado- susurró esta nada más paramos- Es hora de separarnos.

-No quiero hacerlo- respondí mirándola- Mañana llegan mis padres y todo esto se acabará- y me daba pena.

-No tiene por qué- respondió esta- Puedo venir y podemos dar una vuelta para que estés preparada para tu examen de mañana- sugirió esta, aunque la idea no era lo que se decía de mi agrado- ¿No te gusta?- pero antes de que dijera algo, ella lo supo- No quieres que te vean conmigo.

-Jade, mis padres no saben nada de esto aún- me disculpé. No les puedo soltar de sopetón que soy lesbiana.- Esta pareció no caerle bien lo que le había dicho- Jade…

-No, te entiendo- me bajé de la moto para mirarla cara a cara- Ya se ve que seré por siempre tu pequeño sucio secreto- suspiré.

-No es eso, ¿ok?- respondí- Por favor, entiéndeme.

Suspiró:

-Tengo que irme, ¿ok?- asentí.

Pero sin que me diera opción a decirle o a hacer algo más, esta ya había apretado el acelerador y marchado de aquel lugar.

-Joder- había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Posé los dedos suavemente sobre la superficie aún rugosa por la tinta y toqué aquella J que adornaba mi cintura- Lo siento…

A la mañana siguiente un sonido me despertó, aunque de despertar tenía poco, no había dormido casi nada por culpa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Asique bajé a ver lo que pasaba cuando llegué al salón:

-¿Mamá?- esta me miró y sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que volverías esta noche como mucho- respondí.

-Pues no, ya ves- respondió esta- Adelanté mi vuelo un poco. Tu padre esta ya en su despacho arreglando algunas cosas- asentí.

-Ok- asentí.

Me senté en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar, pero sentía que algo pasaba. La tensión se cortaba a montones en aquella habitación y estaba odiando todo aquel peso:

-Me enteré de todo- la miré- ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué?- pregunté asustada.

Alzó el periódico que tenía delante de ella y me dio lo que parecía una foto.

-Mírala.

La cogí con todo el miedo en mis venas cuando estas explotaron en mí. Todo empezó a darme vueltas y sentí que esto no había hecho nada más que empezar: una foto mía y de Jade besándonos:

-Mamá…

-¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?- la miré.

-Yo no…

-No vas a ver más a esa chica- respondió antes de que pudiera si quiera articular una palabra- Ya me encargaré yo de darle su merecido- me callé, le tenía miedo, pero todo se borró de mi mente cuando la escuché decir aquello- Ninguna hija va a arruinar mi carrera por culpa de sus experimentaciones.

-¿Experimentaciones?-la miré- ¿De verdad crees que es eso lo que tengo con Jade?- nunca me había enfadado con mi madre de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, pero se lo merecía- Amo a Jade. Me ha hecho sentir lo que nunca he llegado a sentir- respondí- Hace que me eleve a tres metros sobre el cielo, donde viven los enamorados- ningún gesto se produjo en su rostro.

Por lo que me dispuse a levantar cuando esta también lo hizo anteponiéndose a mi:

-No vas a verla más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu lo digas?- la encaré- Mamá, voy a cumplir 18 años. Ya soy bastante mayor para decidir con quien quiero pasar mi vida, con quién quiero vivirla, con quién me quiero acostar…- y antes que me diera cuenta, un tortazo se estampó contra mi cachete dejándomelo dormido.

La miré, aquella era la segunda vez que me ponía la mano encima y sería la última:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- miré a papá que venía preocupado a socorrerme- ¿Por qué le has pegado?- preguntó socorriéndome entre sus brazos.

-Me ha contestado- se defendió mamá- Me reprochó lo de esa tal Jade…

-¿Has hablado del tema sin mí?- miré a papá- Dijimos que lo haríamos los dos juntos.

-¿Pero acaso no sabes lo que le hará a tu carrera política?

-¿Y lo que has hecho a mi familia?- replicó papá- Prefiero mil veces mi familia feliz, siendo cada uno como quiere ser a que se trate asín a sus miembros- me miró- ¿Estás bien, Tori?- asentí.

-Sí, gracias, papá- agradecí a este.

-No te preocupes. Ahora, marcha a tu habitación que yo hablaré con tu madre del tema- asentí.

-Gracias, papá- agradecí de nuevo- de verdad.

-No tienes por qué- sonrió- y ahora vete, ¿ok?- asentí corriendo sin mirar atrás hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y, como si cerrase la puerta a mis sentimientos de chica fuerte, las lágrimas brotaron de mi dejado ver a la chica débil que aún vivía en mi. Aquello era lo que había temido, que no lo entendieran. Quería a mis padres mucho, era buena con las notas y anda más importaba. ¿Por qué aquello si? Ahora mismo necesitaba a Jade, y esta también estaba enfadada conmigo. Mi mundo se desmoronaba a medida que iba dando pasos de ciego.

**JADE**

-Jade- de nuevo la puerta- Jade- golpe en la puerta- Jade…

-¿Qué?- respondí ya cansada- Te he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie más, Ezra- y este, sin escucharme, entró- ¿no me has escuchado?- negó.

-Jade son las 3 de la tarde y aún sigues en tu cama, ¿qué paso?- me giré al otro lado y decidí no responder- Tori- seguí sin responder- ¿qué pasó? ¿Rompisteis?

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- respondí sin ganas- No tengo ganas de hablar- noté como el otro lado de la cama se hundía y acto seguido, posaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Me lo puedes decir- respondió este- hace años que decidiste crecer y dejar mi hermana pequeña- Ezra era mi hermano mayor y algunas veces no se comportaba como un hermano mayor, si no como un padre que nunca tuve- pero creo que aún puedes volver atrás y dejarme que ejerza como tu hermano mayor.

Me volví finalmente y lo miré:

-No quería hacer público lo nuestro- confesé finalmente.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- ironicé- Tori y yo nos hicimos pareja y ahora…

-Jade- me cortó- no seas cabezona- la observé- Tori no es una chica normal, sus padres son la alta realeza de la ciudad- bromeó- Es normal. Creo que mayormente, la culpa sería de sus padres que de ella.

-¿Tu crees?- y por primera vez, me sentí como un cero a la izquierda.

-No lo creo- respondió este- Lo sé. Sé lo de las carreras, lo de la fiesta y demás; y Tori nunca te ha delatado- no pude evitar sonreír, me quería.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- sabía que Tori no le había contado nada a nadie, ni si quiera Cat.

-Beck no se calla. Le has herido el ego al chico, ¿no?- asentí no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-Y lo peor, que lo hizo una chica- bromeé.

Y, por primera vez, vi reír a mi hermano de algo que había dicho mal sobre uno de sus alumnos:

-Esta bien- respondió intentando ponerse un poco más sereno- pero de esto, ni una palabra, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Gracias, por ser el hermano mayor- agradecí.

Este se levantó y me miró:

-Es mi trabajo- respondió momento antes de que sonara la puerta- Voy a abrir a ver quién es. ¿Por qué no te vistes y bajas a comer? Estarás hambrienta.

-Ok.

Este cerró la puerta tras de si. Desde que mi madre nos dejó y mi padre se volvió completamente loco, por decir algo; la cosa cambio y mi hermano ocupó los dos puestos de los padres. Pero en fin, teníamos que seguir con lo mio y ahora, lo importante, era ocuparme de Tori y todo este asunto. Asique me vestí y cuando estaba dispuesta a llamarla, Ezra interrumpió:

-¿Jade?- observé su rostro, venía preocupado.

-¿Sí?- pregunté asustada.

-Baja ahora mismo, ¿ok?-

-Sí, ahora. Tengo que llamar a Tori…

-Déjalo para después- lo miré- su padre está aquí- me quedé blanca, algo mal había pasado como para que su padre viniera siendo quien era.

-Ok.

Bajé junto a Ezra, con todo mi cuerpo temblando, cuando lo vi allí parado, enchaquetado y con su faceta de controlador:

-¿Señor Vega?- miré a Ezra que nos miraba desde lejos.

Este me miró y sonrió:

-Jade, ¿no?- asentí asustada- Encantado, soy John Vega…

-Sí, lo sé- asentí saludándole- ¿Qué desea?

Noté como tragó saliva, estaba también nervioso, y miró a mi hermano y a mi:

-¿Podemos hablar? A solas…

Miré a Ezra que asintió:

-Sí, claro. Supongo…- cogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta seguida por el señor Vega- Podemos ir al bar de aquí abajo- respondí- Si no le importa.

-No, será mejor- admitió este siguiéndome.

Bajamos al bar donde Avan trabajaba.

-Hey, Jade, ¿lo de…?- se calló cuando vio al señor Vega entrar- John Vega- se quedó callado.

-Hoy no- me adelanté antes de que se liara la cosa- Para mi un te helado, por favor- miré al señor Vega- Pida lo que quiera, invito yo.- sonrió este.

-Gracias, Jade, pero no importa- nos sentamos ambos- Ponme un whisky bien cargado, ¿ok?- asintió Avan, aunque este no se iba.

-Avan…- le llamé la atención.

-Lo siento- se fue este.

Miré al señor Vega, me daba miedo preguntar sobre lo que quería hablar, pero tenía que decirlo y pasar la situación:

-Y dígame, señor Vega, ¿de que quería hablar?

-Este me miró y cogió enseguida el whisky que Avan le había servido:

-Voy a necesitarlo para hablar de lo que quiero- el corazón me dio un vuelco, habían descubierto lo mio con Tori- Un momento- respondió mientras que le pegaba un largo trago a este- Uff, eso estuvo fuerte- reí- ¿Sabes? Nunca estuve nervioso por hablar de algo, pero hoy lo estoy.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunté asustada.

Este me miró, ¿por qué hacía el sufrimiento alargarse tanto?:

-Es sobre lo tuyo con mi hija- agarré mi bebida y tragué, necesitaba un buen trago en aquel momento- he venido a hablar de ello, bueno, mi esposa quería, pero lo haré yo…


	11. Alli donde solo los enamorados llegan

**Ante todo, lo siento por la tardanza en si por que he estado hoy de viaje y ahora llegue a casa. Tambien que si no se enteraron de la noticia, les explico, Nick cancelo victorious y han dicho que volveran con una 5º temp. si los rankins de la gente que lo ven suben. ASique, jori fans, agamoslo para ver una quinta temporada mas y tener mas momentos jori.**

**Y despues de esto, solo que espero que les guste el capitulo. Este en especial es mi favorito, ya sabran por que.**

-¿Sí?- asintió este cuando le dije eso asustada.

-Sí, pero antes, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- asentí- ¿Qué sientes por mi hija?- lo miré y sentí vergüenza, pero vergüenza de la buena.

- Es todo en mi vida- confesé- Mi vida a sido una mierda siempre- se volvió hacia mí- pero su hija dio la vuelta a mi mundo-suspiré y proseguí- Iba a mil por hora en la vida y en ese momento, apareció alguien que me dice que tranquila...que afloje...y cuando aflojo, me doy cuentas de las cosas.- lo observé- Me doy cuenta de que no está aquí solo por su esposa, si no también por Tori, obviamente. Me doy cuenta de que el whisky es por algo que pasa entre su esposa y usted y que no se siente a gusto siguiendo sus órdenes. ¿Me equivoco?

-Tendrías que servir para médium, ¿sabes?- bromeó- En efecto, diste en todo. ¿Sabes entonces que te diré?- asentí, desgraciadamente.

-Que la deje en paz- respondí.

-Te equivocas-alcé la mirada sorprendida- En mi vida he conocido mucha gente. Muchas muy mentirosas, otras muy pelotas, como no; y se cuando alguien es sincero o sincera conmigo, y tu lo eres- sonreí lentamente, nadie me había dicho cosa así.- Mi esposa me va a matar, pero no me importa, por que no quiero que Tori termine como uno de nosotros.

-Estaría muy bien que Tori siguiera sus pasos- alabé un poco- Es la chica más lista del mundo….

-Pero eso no es lo que quiere, ni si quiera yo lo quería. El año que viene me despido de la política, y no quiero que Tori termine como yo.- me cortó- Se que está cambiando. Está haciendo cosas de adolescente, metiéndose en problemas sin querer queriendo- me reprimió con la mirada, a lo que la agaché avergonzada- pero es una adolescente, gracias a ti. Además, prefiero que termine a alguien como tú que alguien como Beck- reí.

-Gracias. Y no se preocupe, a mí también me cae mal- le seguí la broma.

Asintió este con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios volviendo a beber:

-No diría que vieras hoy a Tori por que su madre la castigó, pero hablaré con ella, arreglaré esto- se levantó y me miró- Tori es una buena chica, solo quiero que hagas una cosa.

-Lo que sea…

-Cuida de ella- asentí.

Asintió también dispuesto a marcharse, cuando lo paré:

-Señor Vega- se volvió- Gracias- me acerqué a él- Se que no es fácil, pero se lo agradezco; y una cosa- me acerqué y le señalé una mujer de la misma edad del señor Vega que no hacía nada más que mirarlo desde que entró- Sé que no me encumbre, pero toda persona se merece ser feliz- señalé con la cabeza- Solo digo eso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió este- Ha sido agradable hablar contigo- respondió este marchándose de una vez.

Me volví a sentar en la silla y sonreí, lo había conseguido, no había pasado nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirme, aunque claro, tenía que ver a Tori, aunque no ahora. Seguiría el consejo del papá de Tori y esperaría un poco. Las cosas no se debían de tomar a la ligera ahora que tenía las cosas yéndome por primera vez bien.

**TORI**

-Estás castigada y no volverás a ver a esa chica nunca más- sentenció esta dando un portazo.

Caí en mi cama bocabajo ahogando mis llantos con la almohada. Todo iba mal, nada podía ir peor. No sabía como se sentía Jade, tenía que llamarla, pero mamá se había llevado mi teléfono. Papá no llegaba para hablarle de lo que pasaba y toda aquella presión me estaba matando. Solo había que esperar a ver lo que pasase.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté pronto para hablar con papá, pero este se había ido pronto seguramente por la mañana ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte. Por lo que no me quedó más remedio que prepararme para el colegio no sin antes preparar la falsa nota para hacer el examen.

Bajé y cogí el coche directamente para clase. No podía desayunar ya que tenía el estómago prácticamente cerrado. Me tenía que pasar algo bueno para poder volver a tragar algún alimento. Me meto en el coche, y que sea lo que sea.

Fuera de mi ventanilla sólo veía coches veloces, motos alocadas, que dejaban el tráfico atrás. He aprendido una pequeña verdad con todo eso: el mundo te quiere rápido para que llegues a tiempo. Te quiere veloz para recordar sólo el sonido de tus pasos y es por eso que cuando te acuerdas que no vas a ningún lado y aceleras, es lo que hago en mi mente en aquel momento, pero de repente, mi ensoñación se detuvo. Algo en aquel puente me llamó la atención: no podía creerlo. Arriba, más arriba que ninguna, en la blanca columna del puente, una inscripción resalta sobre todas las demás, imborrables. Está allí, sobre el frío mármol, azul como sus ojos, bella como siempre la ha deseado. Mi corazón empezó a latir feroz. Por un instante parece como si quisiera salir mi corazón de mi pecho, todos pueden leer esa frase, precisamente como está haciendo ella en ese momento. Está allí, en lo alto, inalcanzable, una auténtica declaración de amor. Allí donde sólo los enamorados llegan: "Tú y yo... A tres metros sobre el cielo."

No sabía como, pero Jade se había enterado de lo que pasaba o algo había pasado, sabía que era ella. Ahora si que podía comer, por que me comería el mundo. Ahora no había nada que temer. Me sentía llena, cosa que notó Cat:

-Tori, ¿qué pasó? Parece que te sentó el fin de semana bien. Te noto más que muy bien- respondió esta.

-Y lo estoy- alcé mi brazo sobre el hombro de Cat y la miré- Estoy increíble- respondí- Nada puede arruinarme el día- sonreí.

-¡Yey! Mi Tori volvió- se abalanzó abrazándome.

-Y para siempre- bromeé.

-¡Tori!- excepto Beck, que me recordó algo- ¿Dónde te metiste? Te esperé el viernes y me dejaste plantado…- y antes que respondiera, le lancé la mayor cachetada que pude.

-Tori…- hasta Cat se asustó.

-Esto por hacerme lo que me has hecho- respondí furiosa.

-¿Pero que he hecho? Sería yo la que tendría que estar de mal humor- estaba cansada de él, y aunque fuera mi mejor amigo, se acaba todo.

-Por la foto, sé que has sido tu- respondí- Nunca creí que caerías tan bajo.

-Ni yo tú- respondió este frotándose la mejilla roja- Tú si has caído bajo.

Miré a mi alrededor que empezaba la gente a rodearnos, pero no me importaba, se iba a enterar. El colegio quedaría atrás dentro de nada y los recuerdos quedarían atrás. ¿Por qué no crear algunos el último año?

-¿Bajo por seguir un amor que me hace feliz? Estaría mejor con alguien que me quiere como lo hace Jade, que no alguien amargado como tú- respondí.

-¿Amargado? ¡Ja!- rio este- Vete con tu querida, no te necesito. Tengo una legión entera de chicas que vendrían a mi- saludó a un grupo de chicas que le devolvieron el saludo como unas idiotas- Vete, solo recuerda que cuando te hagan daño, yo no estaré para cuidarte.

-Ni lo necesito- me acerqué a él y se lo solté en la cara- Sería más feliz con ella un millón de veces más que contigo- me fui a ir cuando me paró lo que dijo.

-Ya se ve que lo macarra se pega, que bajo has caído- no aguanté más, cogí la botella que sostenía Cat y se la tiré directamente a Beck que quedó empapado al momento.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- y el señor Fitz llegaba- ¿Tori? ¿Beck?

-Señor Fitz, esta alumna me tiró el agua sin razón- y de nuevo, empezaba a hacerse la víctima.

-Eso no es verdad…- miré a ambos y sentí lo que jade tendría que haber sentido cuando pasó lo de la comida; pero yo conocía a Beck, y sabía como vengarme- El ha sido el que me ha tocado el trasero- me hice la victima.

-Eso es mentira- se defendió este.

-No, es verdad- intenté sonar lo más afligida- ¡Y lo sabes!

-Está bien, suficiente- cortó por fin el profesor- Beck, a mi despacho.

-¡Pero!- se calló- Está bien- respondió este marchándose sin poder remediarlo.

Sonreí, no me lo podía creer, había ganado esta batalla. No sé lo que había esta mañana en aquel puente aparte de la única cosa que me había hecho despertar:

-Eso ha sido increíble- admitió Cat.

-¿Tú crees?- asintió-¿He estado bien?

-Increíble- respondió esta- Ahora vamos, que llegamos tarde a la clase.- asentí.

Ahora quedaba eso, enfrentarme a la clase donde tendría que haber hecho mi examen. Esperemos que la profesora se tragase lo que había falsificado. Asique me senté, y esperé que esta pasara lista:

-¡Caterina Valentine!- llamó esta al cabo de un rato a Cat.

-Presente- saltó esta.

-¡Victoria Vega!- respiré hondo y miré el papel de la falsa nota, que funcionara.

-¡Presente!- respondí levantándome- ¿Profesora?

-¿Sí?- esta me miró con su mirada de asesina, desde luego había decidido faltar a la peor clase, y espero a que hablara- ¿Desea algo?

-Mi justificación para la ausencia del examen- entregué el papel lo más calmada posible.

Esta lo abrió muy lentamente y empezó a leer u observar la nota analizando cada mínimo detalle de esta. "Que no me cogiera" pedía urgentemente para mis adentros.

-Con que estuvo mala con amigdalitis- y mis excusas podían ser un poco más creíbles de paso- ya veo.

-Asi es, profesora. ¿Cuándo podría hacer el examen entonces?- esta me miró.

-Pues… cuando su madre diga- la miré.

-¿perdone?- algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo sabía.

-Su madre llamó esta mañana y nos contó todo- me quedé blanca cuando la escuché- Nos contó como había decidido saltarse de buenas el colegio- rompió el papel y me lo entregó- Valla directamente al despacho del director- asentí, estaba acabada.

Miré un segundo antes a Cat que me miraba con la boca abierta, me quería morir. Aun así, obedecí dirigiéndome hacia el despacho del director donde me encontraría una sorpresa: papá y mamá estaban allí, la que me caería.

**JADE**

Aquella era la séptima llamada que le daba al móvil. Era más de las doce del medio día y tendría que ver visto el dibujo. ¿Qué pasaría? Quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible y no aguantaba más. Cogí mi chaqueta y me dirigí a buscarla al colegio. En nada tendrían que salir a comer y allí me la encontraría. Quería verla y hablar con ella y decirle que pese a que no diga lo que somos aún, esperaré lo que haga falta.

Puse marcha hacia el colegio y esperé en la puerta a que todo el mundo saliera, pero nada. No veía a Tori por ningún lado y por más que la buscaba, nada. Por suerte, Cat salió por lo que corrí a ella:

-Cat.

-Jade, ¿qué haces aquí?- sonrió esta.

-He venido a buscar a Tori, ¿sabes donde está?- era muy raro que no hubiera salido acompañando a Cat ya que hasta el chico de tez negra había salido ya.

-Sí, lo sé- se calló.

-¿Y?- ¿por qué se callaba ahora?

-Y… ¿qué pasa?- suspiré, que poco utilizaba el cerebro esta chica.

-¿Dónde está Tori?

-¡Ah!- ah, menos mal- En el despacho del director-algo malo había pasado- Se ha metido en problemas, Jade, y muy gordos.

-¿No sabes por qué?- negó.

-Está bien, gracias de todas formas- asentí volviendo a mi moto.

Esperaría, sería lo mejor. Si estaba en el despacho del director, significaba que sus padres habían venido. Quería hacer caso al señor Vega, por lo que esperé. Esperé y esperé, pero no salían. Hasta los alumnos volvieron antes de que se viera a Tori venir. Iba a darme por vencida, pero de repente, la escuché venir, venía peleando con su madre mientras que su padre las seguía de lejos con la mirada baja.

-¡¿Sabes lo que hemos tenido que hacer?!- le gritaba su madre- Gracias a nosotros, no te han expulsado.

-Pues no verlo dicho- respondió Tori volviéndose hacia su madre una vez que habían bajado las escaleras- Es tu culpa que casi me echan del colegio.

-Pues compórtate como una señorita- le recriminó la madre de nuevo- Ya eres mayor.

-Pero no lo suficiente para estar amargada como tú- le recriminó Tori, cosa que me dejó boquiabierta; nunca la había visto de aquella manera- El día que pasé junto a Jade fue el mejor de mi vida y eso nadie me lo quitará- le recriminó.

-Esa Jade es una mala influencia para ti.

-Es buena para mi- la corrigió Tori- Y te guste o no, Jade es la chica que amo, y es la que siempre estará conmigo- sonreí al más no poder, aquello era lo que sentía una novia orgullosa, supongo.

-¡Chicas, basta!- las cortó por fin John- Las cosas se arreglaron y no hay más que hablar- sentenció este.

-Pero…

-Nada- cortó este a su mujer- Dejemos que Victoria sea libre, ¿ok?- miró a su hija- Y ahora, ¿por qué no vas y saludas a tu novia? Lleva horas esperando- respondió mirándome- cinco minutos.

Tori se volvió sonriendo por fin y, sin perder un solo segundo, corrió hasta a mi fundiéndose en un beso sobre mis labios:

-Lo siento, lo siento- empezó a disculparse esta.

-Ni lo digas- respondí- Ha sido increíble lo que has dicho.

-Bueno, tu tampoco lo has hecho nada mal- respondió esta- No se lo que dijiste a mi padre para que le gustases, pero entre eso y el puente, no lo dudo más.

-¿Te gusto?

-Me encantó- respondió besándome- Te amo.

-Yo más…

-A tres metros sobre el cielo- sentenciamos las dos.

-Ahora ve, tu padre te espera- respondí mirando hacia el coche donde su padre nos miraba sonriendo.

-Pero no quiero irme- suspiró esta- Quiero estar contigo.

-Lo sé- respondí- solo espera a esta tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti- respondí.

-¿De verdad?- asentí agarrándola de las manos.- Pero estoy castigada.

-Tú solo prepárate para esta tarde, ¿ok?- asintió- Te llevaré a un lugar muy especial, ¿ok? Solo piensa en eso.

-Ok- asintió- solo pensaré en eso- respondió- Nos vemos entonces esta tarde, ¿no?

-Nos vemos esta tarde- confirmé cerrando nuestro plan con un beso final- Ahora corre que si no tu padre se enfada conmigo.

-Lo sé- bromeó esta volviéndose- pero se ve que contigo, se volverá más suave.

-Ya veremos- sonreí.

Y por fin las cosas volvían a su curso normal, como debía de ser. Simplemente trataba de eso, aminorar la marcha, pensar y, por un momento, verás las cosas con claridad. De eso trata la vida, ir despacio, pero a la vez a mil; pero eso sí, observando todo y, de esa manera, te darás cuenta de que todo lo que buscas está ahí. Solo es cuestión de encontrarlo y hacerlo tuyo.


	12. VegaWest WestVega

Estaba nerviosa, completamente nerviosa. No sabía lo que me había preparado, pero bueno, solo cabía esperar y aguantar toda esta excitación que tenía en mí. Ni si quiera la reprimenda de mamá que me había echado nada más llegar me había importado. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la tarde, aunque después de comer, me preparé y en nada, estaba preparada, cuando el teléfono sonó. Por suerte, papá había sido bueno, y me lo había devuelto un poco a las escondidas:

-¿Diga?

-¿Preparada?- sonó su voz al otro lado del teléfono, haciéndome sonreír.

-Claro, pero mi madre está en casa, no te dejará entrar- respondí.

-No hace falta… Tengo una idea- respondió esta.

-Jade, no hagas la tonta- no estaba la cosa para ello- Sabes que si mi madre te ve aquí, te matará. Mi padre es bueno, pero…

-Nada- me volví cuando escuché su voz- ¿Preparada, Julieta?- esta había subido a través de mi ventana.

-¿De verdad as subido por ahí?- no me lo podía creer.

-De verdad- respondió esta- pero nos tenemos que dar prisa- asentí, no me lo pensé más.

-Vamos a hacerlo.

Posé mis manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y tomé aire, no había tiempo ahora para un ataque de altura. Agarré fuertemente la enredadera que había y empecé a bajar:

-Tranquila- escuché que Jade me decía.

-Lo intento- respondí un poco intentado no fallar.

Pero la verdad es que estuvo relativamente fácil el bajar una vez que bajé:

-¿preparada?- miré a Jade, que enseguida se subió mientras yo miraba a la enredadera pensando que iba a hacer luego para subir- ¿Tori?

-Sí, lo siento- reí subiéndome de una vez- ¿Y donde vamos?

-A la piscina- alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la de ella.

-¿Segura?

-Segura- respondió esta apretando el acelerador a fondo.

Esta empezó a coger las calles a toda velocidad. Volaba por ellas, o al menos aquello sentía yo cuando estaba a su lado. Era como si nada existiera a nuestro alrededor. Y me caía bien la cosa:

-Ok, llegamos.

Bajé no muy segura de la moto y observé a esta:

-¿Está segura? Está cerrada- fui a comprobar cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola casi asustándome.

-¡Tori! Por fin has venido- Matt salió a mi encuentro dándome el abrazo más raro en mi vida- ¡Menos mal! Cat no paraba de darme la tabarra con que si ibas a venir.

-¿Cat está aquí?- miré a ambos.

-Después de lo que hemos pasado, pensé que nos vendría bien una pequeña fiesta a todo el mundo, ¿no crees?- respondió Jade mientras me llevaba hacia dentro.

-Pues sí.

-¡Tori!- ahora era Cat la que corría hacia mi abrazándome- Creí que no lo conseguirías. ¿Estás bien? Jade me lo contó todo. ¿Estás bien? Creí…

-Cat, Cat, Cat- la corté- Para- reí- Estoy bien, por ahora- sentencié- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Bañarnos, no lo ves- respondió Matt tirándose.

-¿Pero no es peligroso? La policía…

-Se quedará en su casa- me cortó Jade- el padre de Matt es el dueño, asique tenemos toda la piscina para nosotros toda la noche- respondió esta mientras se quitaba la ropa quedándose en biquini- Vamos.

-Si no me traje el mio- sonrió Jade- Me has traído uno.

-Cat- llamó esta que enseguida vino con el biquini en mano- Te espero en el agua- terminó metiéndose de lleno en la piscina.

-¡Vamos, Tori! El agua esta genial- sonreí- Vamos.

-Está bien, Cat- y sin más, terminó también en el agua.

Y en fin, solo quedaba yo. Por lo que corrí directa a cambiarme y me tiré al agua. En aquellos momentos era cuando me arrepentía de haberme puesto tan arreglar para ir salir con Jade. Aunque he de decir que allí se estaba en la gloria. Jugábamos como niños, nos salpicábamos como todo adolescente en esos años; pero claro, pronto acabamos Matt con Cat en un rincón y Jade y yo en otro.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- preguntó esta mientras me agarraba en sus brazos por la espalda.

-Increíble- cogí sus manos y las aferré a mi- Creo que necesitaba algún tipo de entretenimiento- me volví a ella y me agarré a su cuello- Gracias, por no abandonar.

-Prometimos nunca dejar a la otra- suspiré- Y eso es lo que cumplo.

-Nunca me cansaré de que repitas eso- respondió esta cuando de repente, empecé a notar como su mano bajaba lentamente sobre mi cintura.

-Jade- la paré- Por favor.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-No pasa nada- me excusé- Es solo que necesito más tiempo, ¿ok?

-Sí, Sí, no te preocupes- me cortó esta- Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, ¿ok?- asentí, aunque me sentía mal, la verdad- Tori, de verdad, no te preocupes.

-Ya, lo sé. Es solo que, quiero estar contigo, pero…- me buscó la mirada.

-¿Qué?- suspiré, no era fácil para mi decirlo.- Tori, no tenemos secretos, ¿no es asín?- asentí- Dímelo, no me enfadaré ni nada por el estilo.

Asentí:

-Es solo que… es mi primera vez- respondí un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- la miré- Es también la mía- bromeó esta.

-No digas mentira- sonreí salpicándola- Jade…

-No te preocupes- me cortó esta- Estoy bien contigo- respondió esta- Esperaré lo que haga falta. Solo cuando tú estés preparada, ¿ok?- asentí dándole un pequeño beso- Tengo suerte de tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, está todo bien, te lo prometo….

Fui a besarla de nuevo cuando Cat y Matt nos asaltaron prácticamente en el lugar:

-¡Ah! Tori, mira lo que me ha dicho este- me saltó Cat pasando entre Jade y yo que se separó riendo- que me case con el.

-Oh, valla, Matt, no sabía que fueras a sentar la cabeza tanto- bromeó Jade.

-¿Y te dio ya el anillo?- seguí con la broma.

-Chicas, no tiene gracia- se interpuso este lanzándose contra Cat a la que agarró- pero algún día si que serás la señora Bennett.- no pude evitar mirar a Jade que solo guiñó.

-Me parece estupendo- observé como esta se alejaba con él.

-Y dime- me sorprendió Jade cogiéndome a mi también- ¿Qué tal sonaría eso pero con West?

-¿Quieres convertir a Cat en tu mujer?- bromeé.

-Tori.

-Ya, ya- reí volviéndome- Pues que suena genial- respondí besándola- Victoria Tori Vega West, me gusta.

-O West Vega- bromeó esta.

-No, será Vega West- le seguí la broma- SI no, no. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- sentenció esta volviéndome a besar.- Lo que hago por ti.

-Anda ya- volví a reír.

Aquella fue la noche más especial de mi vida, nunca había vivido algo así. Estuvimos cerca de las doce de la noche, hasta comimos allí pizzas que encargamos. Todo me hizo olvidar lo que habíamos vivido en apenas dos días. Ahora solo eran meros recuerdos en mi memoria clasificados como de malos.

Pero, como siempre, todo lo malo se acaba y aquello llegó su fin cuando mi ropa volvió a mí:

-No quiero que esto terminé- me agarré más a ella.

-Vamos, no te preocupes. Además, te tengo una sorpresa reservada para este fin de semana- respondió girándose a mi.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-No te puedo contar nada, tu solo procura no meterte en problemas hasta el viernes para que estés libre, y te llevo a un lugar especial- sonreí y asentí.

Fui a besarla, cuando las luces de un taxi empezaron a deslumbrarme por lo que tuve que volver un poco la vista para no quedar ciega:

-Tori- y para colmo, era mamá la que se bajaba de aquel taxi- Vete ahora a casa.

-Mamá…- empecé a excusarme, pero me cortó.

-Estabas castigada, ¿no te lo dijo tu padre?- mejor no decirle que me había escapado- Vamos, ahora mismo- me mando mientras subía las escaleras a casa.

-Ve- escuché como me susurró Jade- No te metas en problemas por ahora, ¿recuerdas?- asentí recordando lo de la sorpresa.

-Está bien- admití de una vez- Nos vemos mañana- y no me iba a quedar ahí.

Me acerqué y dándole un pequeño beso de despedida a Jade, cosa que no le gusto mucho a mamá, y me metí en la casa de nuevo.

-¿John?- y encima, ahora iba a meter a papá- ¡John!

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió este saliendo de su oficina- ¿Por qué estos gritos a estas horas?

-Tu hija se ha escapado, y estaba otra vez con esa chica, ¿no le dijiste lo del castigo? ¿Y que tenía prohibido acercarse a esa chica?- lo miré rogando que fuera piadoso conmigo- ¿Qué hacía entonces afuera?

-Sí y sí, a las preguntas uno y dos- contestó acercándose a mí- Y lo que hacía fuera era hablar con su novia- sonreí abrazándolo.

-No es su novia…- empezó a decir mamá cuando la cortó de nuevo papá.

-Cariño, por mucho que te cueste, Tori ha encontrado la felicidad en Jade y ella es buena- lo miré- Y ahora, si me disculpas, acompañaré a nuestra hija a su cuarto para que duerma, que mañana tiene colegio- me miró- ¿Vamos?- asentí sonriendo.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan orgullosa de que fuera este mi padre. Aunque debía de saber una cosa antes:

-¿Por qué has mentido?- me miró- No sabías que me había escapado.

-Te vi- contestó este- pero he conocido a Jade y es una buena chica, tu la haces buena- no pude evitar sonreír- Tú no le hagas caso a tu madre, ¿ok?

-Pero…

-Nada- me cortó- Yo me ocuparé de tu madre y de sus locas ideas, ¿ok?- asentí- Tú solo se feliz con Jade que yo me ocuparé del resto, ¿ok?

-Gracias, papá- le agradecí abrazándole.

-De nada, hija.

**JADE**

No me quería irme hasta que no viera la luz de su cuarto encenderse. Llamadme paranoica, pero después de saber como había reaccionado su madre a nuestra relación, toda precaución era poca. Por lo que hasta que la vi, no me fui.

Llegué a casa, cuando Ezra ya se iba a dormir:

-Oh, valla, mira quién está en casa tan temprano- bromeó- ¿Qué tal el día con Tori?

-Increíble- respondí sentándome junto a él en el sofá- Parece que al final, no se pondrá la cosa tan mal como pensaba que se iba a poner, ¿sabes?

-Eso esperaba- respondió este- Es la única que ha conseguido ponerte "firme"- bromeó.

-Sí, claro, que gracioso- ironicé tirándole el primer cojín que encontré- Me voy a la cama, tengo sueño. Hasta mañana- me despedí.

-Hasta mañana.

Caí en la cama casi por rotundo. La cosa había estado bien por aquel día. Parecía que la suerte me había respondido y por fin, las cosas estaban yendo como debían; y esperaba que eso durara por siempre, la verdad.

**TORI**

-Tori, ¿podemos hablar?- fui asaltada a la mañana siguiente por Beck- Por favor…

Lo miré, aun tenía en mente lo de la pequeña batalla que habíamos tenido y bueno, no tenía la menor gana de hablar con él, por lo que recogí mis libros y me dispuse a irme hacía el casillero, pero este me siguió:

-Beck, déjame en paz- me paré en medio del pasillo.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- llegó por suerte Cat.

-Nada. Beck, que no me deja en paz- respondí mirándola.

-Beck…

-No- cortó esta a Cat-Tori, por favor. He estado pensando en lo que pasó y quiero pedirte perdón- lo miré.

¿Beck Oliver pidiéndome perdón? Aquella cosa era nueva en él.

-¿Perdón dices? No hay perdón para lo que dijiste- respondí.

-Lo siento, vale. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Tori, has sido mi mejor amiga casi toda la vida. No quiero perderte- lo miré, era verdad.

Habíamos estado en las buenas y en las malas como buenos amigos siempre, pero no sabía si podía perdonarle. Había aguantado demasiado de él y ahora no sabía lo que pensar:

-Está bien- respondí por fin- pero tendrás que ganártelo.

-Lo haré- respondió firme y convencido- Lo prometo.

Asentí aunque aún no estaba segura de la cosa. Esperaríamos a ver lo que pasaba en un futuro.

-Bueno, si habéis terminado, quiero llevarme a Tori, ¿puedo?- asintió este.

Cat me enganchó y me llevó hacia delante:

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- me encogí.

-¿A este? ¿Desde cuando hablas tan pasota?- bromeé- esto de que estés juntas con ese Matt es peligroso para ti.

-Quién lo va a decir, miss West- rio esta.

-Hey, con eso ninguna broma- le seguí el juego- Ahora vamos, que la profesora espera- respondí- Quiero saber cuando podré hacer el examen.

Ambas nos dirigimos hacia clase y, antes de que yo fuera a la profesora, esta vino a mi:

-Señorita Vega.

-¿Profesora?- me volví.

-Le informo que, tras el acontecimiento ocurrido estos días atrás, no podrá hacer el examen que no vino- miré a Cat que enseguida me miró sin saber que ocurría- ¿Lo entendió?

-Sí, pero, profesora, creí que después de todo, el asuntó se resolvió…

-Corrijo- me cortó- el asunto de que casi fuera expulsada de esta institución- no me podía creer que fuera a decir las siguientes palabras, pero lo hizo- asique, el examen no lo podrá realizar y, por lo tanto, tiene el curso suspendido.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!- le grité, cosa que me arrepentiría, no había duda- He estudiado y…

-Señorita Vega, no me replique- me volvió a cortar- la decisión está tomada. Ahora, siéntese en su pupitre si no quiere recibir una amonestación.

Miré a Cat que enseguida me negó. Era verdad, había tenido demasiado. Solucionaría aquel problema y haría el maldito examen. Nadie me iba a suspender y hacer que no fuera a la universidad.

El timbre sonó para la comida, cuando salí pitando de la clase. Estaba molesta y solo quería comer. Al menos, mientras comía, solo pensaba en no atragantarme y elegir entre el pastel de chocolate o el helado.

-Tori, Tori- me siguió enseguida Cat- Espera.

-Lo siento, Cat, solo quería salir de aquel aula- me disculpé- eso y que tengo hambre.

-Ya se ve, pero tranquila. Lo de la profesora, ya se pasará, ¿ok?- la miré- Ya se que quieres ir a una gran universidad como Josfor y Sambrid…

-Oxford y Cambridge- la corregí.

-Como sea. Solo que tranquila, ya verás que al final de curso, estás en la playa ligando bronceado, mirando folletos de universidades con Jade- sonreí, me gustaba la idea.

-Es verdad, Cat- respondí atrayéndola hacia mi con el brazo- Pero…

-Ya, ¿vale?- asentí- ¿por qué no te quitas un poco eso de la cabeza con tu motorista preferida?

-Mi…- no me dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando mis ojos fueron tapados de repente.

-¿Quién soy?- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi voz nada más escuché su voz.

-Déjame ver… ¿Jade?- esta me destapó y con una gran sonrisa, allí estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues venía a verte. Aunque no se si quedarme mucho tiempo- bromeó esta- No estará el capullo de siempre- negué.

-No, pero hoy le pidió perdón a Tori- ambas miramos a Cat- ¿Qué?

-¿Es eso verdad?- miré a Jade, no sabía si decirle la verdad, no sabía como le podría sentar- ¿Tori?

-Es verdad, pero tranquila- la paré- no lo creo, si digo la verdad. Tú… déjalo, ¿ok? Bastante he tenido ya…

-Sí, con todo eso de la maestra y eso- volvió a saltar Cat.

-¡Cat, por favor!- la corté.

Jade la miró y volvió a mí:

-¿Tori?

-La profesora con la que tuve todo aquel lio, ¿recuerdas?- asintió- que no me deja hacer el examen y, por lo tanto, estoy suspendida de por vida.

-No puede hacerte eso- replicó Jade.

-Pero ella así lo dice y no hay nada que pueda hacer- de repente, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara- ¿Jade?

-¿Qué?- sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, lo juro- respondió esta, pero antes de que fuera a replicarle, esta me cortó con un beso- nos vemos esta tarde, ¿ok?

-Ok- fue lo único que llegué a decirle antes de que cogiera carrerón fuera del colegio.

-¿Qué va hacer?- se adelantó Cat a decir la pregunta.

La miré y solo pude negar:

-No tengo ni idea- respondí- solo esperemos que no la lleve a la policía. Ahora, vamos a comer, que ya hay hambre.

´-Ok- sonrió esta ya siguiéndome.

**JADE**

Conocía a la profesora de Tori y más de lo que ella creía, la verdad. Ella me había dado clases unos años antes de que fuera trasladada al colegio de Tori y, por suerte, sabía una cosa que podría utilizar para el bien de Tori. Solo un nombre: Panchito.


	13. Panchito

**lei cada comentario y la verdad, muchisimas gracias. me alegra que os guste tanto la historia. y bueno, solo decir que espero que os guste tambien este capitulo y que en el siguiente ya pasara el momento Jori. **

Y diréis, ¿quién es Panchito? Pues, nada más, y nada menos, que su perro. La pobre, estaba tan sola, que se tuvo que comprar un perro para así, hablar con alguien. Le daríamos a Panchito un poco de diversión durante un tiempecillo. Llamé a Matt que, enseguida, se presentó frente a la casa de la profesora:

-Hey, Jade, ya llegué, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó este acercándose a la puerta.

-Pues, robar a Panchito- bromeé.

-¿Panchito?- me miró este extrañado- ¿Vamos a robar un mariachi?

-Un perro- le corregí la idiotez.

-¿Y para qué quieres tú un perro?- lo miré, levantarse tan temprano le afectaba el cerebro- si creo que en tu piso no dejan tener…

-No lo quiero para mí, lo vamos a robar- le aclaré.

-¿Y pediremos un rescate?- enrolé mis ojos.

-Tú ves demasiadas películas de secuestros, ¿no?

-Un poco- bromeó este- es solo que me llamas aquí a las 12 de la mañana, sin decirme nada y de repente me dices que vamos a robar un perro que tiene nombre de mariachi, pues dime tú que debo de pensar- reí, no me quedaba más con Matt.

-En fin, déjalo, ¿OK?-asintió- Tú solo concéntrate en coger el perro y que no nos pillen, ¿ok?- asintió de nuevo.-Vamos- indiqué.

Lo bueno que me había dejado mi época de buena es que la profesora esa y yo, habíamos sido muy buenas la una con la otra, tanto que me llamaban la lameculos de la profe; pero eso basto para que me dijera hasta que escondía, bajo una piedra en el porche, una llave de repuesto de la puerta. Asique, aproveché, y, en efecto, allí estaba:

-Valla, nos han dejado un regalito Papá Noel- bromeó Matt.

-Calla, anda. Ahora vamos- me metí con sumo cuidado en la casa y empecé a buscar- Tu busca arriba que yo lo haré en el salón, ¿ok?

-Entendido- respondió este corriendo escaleras arriba.

El pasillo era largo y pintado de blanco. Al ser ya entrada en años la profesora, la casa parecía sacada de una revista de reliquias. Aún asín, aquello no me paró para en seguida, un perro de no mas de medio metro de alto, viniera aquí.

-¡Matt, aquí esta!- le grité a este desde abajo.

Enseguida escuché sus pasos bajando la escalera:

-Asique, este es pancho- me giré cuando dijo eso, al tiempo de ver como se guardaba unos cuantos billetes.

-¿De verdad?

-Para la gasolina- se disculpó este- ¿Y como piensas llevarte al bicho?

-Fácil- agarré a Panchito, que no hizo ademán de irse y me giré a Matt- Así.

-¿Y si nos para la policía?

-No lo hará- le corté cogiendo la correa- Y ahora vamos, antes de que se haga tarde, ¿ok?- respondí entregándole al perro, que pareció gustarle.

-¿Y por qué no la llevas tú?- se quejó este saliendo tras de mi.

-Sube a la moto ya- le mandé.

Este miró al perro y, resignado, lo ató a su moto y emprendió la marcha siguiéndome hasta casa.

LA verdad es que la estampa era única. El perro iba agarrado al manillar y Matt, para no perderlo, se lo había metido entre la chaqueta dejándole ver solo la cara al perro. Este parecía que disfrutaba incluso:

-Mira, si parece que le has gustado- bromeé cuando paramos en el semáforo.

Este miró al perro que enseguida lo miró:

-Nos caemos bien- bromeó.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque mejor que no le cogiera cariño por que nada más se solucionara lo de Tori, volvería con su dueña. Aunque en fin, ahora lo importante era esconderlo. A Le diría una pequeña mentira a hermano para que lo tuviera en casa. Así Tori no vería nada. Por lo que así hicimos:

-Bienvenido a casa- le solté al perro cuando llegamos.

Este enseguida corrió hacia dentro inquieto:

-Oye, ¿y tu hermano no te dirá nada si ve un perro nuevo en su casa?

-Tranquilo, no dirá nada- respondí sentándome con él en el sofá- Le diré que es un regalo para Tori y que lo tengo guardado hasta que llegue el momento.

-¿Y se lo creerá?- lo miré.

-Ten fe, ¿ok?- asintió- Tranquilo.

-Ya estoy…- nos giramos al instante que Ezra llegaba- ¿De quién es ese perro?- nos miró a ambos preocupado.

-Nuestro- le mentí- Matt y yo lo hemos adoptado. Somos sus padres- miré a Matt que asintió- ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada- nos miró a ambos- ¿Estáis seguro?- asentí dejándolo en el suelo.

-Es nuestro, solo que hemos decidido dejártelo aquí un poco mientras que hacemos unos recados- sabía que me iba a poner trabas, asique, antes de que empezara a decir tonterías, lo corté yéndome hacia la puerta junto con Matt- tu tranquilo que volvemos ya. Está comido y bebido. Volveremos pronto, ¿ok?

No le di tiempo a que me respondiera cuando ya había cerrado la puerta tras de mi:

-Tía, tu hermano te mata un día- asentí.

-Y no sé como es que no lo ha hecho ya- respondí subiéndome a la moto- Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Las chicas están aún en el colegio… ¿una carrera?

-¿lo dudabas?- sonreí cuando este dio gas a su moto y empezó desde ese momento nuestra carrera especial.

**TORI**

**-**Ya estoy en casa- anuncié cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-Tori, gracias a dios que estás en casa- mamá vino enseguida hacia mi- ¿Qué tal él día?- la miré, ¿qué le había pasado para que de repente estuviera de buenas conmigo?

-Bien…- respondí un poco asustada- Mamá, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada- se acercó a mi y me agarró para llevarme hacia el salón- Es solo que he oído las nuevas y la verdad, es que me alegró.

-¿De qué hablas?- vale, o alguien me hablaba de que ocurría o empezaba a pensar que aquella no era mi familia.

-De que Beck y tú volvéis a ser amigos.

Y ahora entendía todo:

-Sí, volvemos a serlo- respondí librándome de ella, sabiendo ya lo que pasaba- pero no como antes- su cara cambió el gesto- Beck me hizo muchas cosas…

-Pero Tori…

-No mamá- la corté- Sé por lo que lo dices y no, no cambiará nada mi relación con Jade.

-Esa chica no te conviene- y ahí volvía la antigua madre.

-Mamá, no quiero tener esta conversación- no quería más pelea, asique opté por irme a mi cuarto, era lo mejor- me marcho a mi cuarto.

-Estás castigada este fin de semana- respondió de repente.

Me volví. ¿Me había castigado solo por haberle dicho que no dejaría a Jade?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué renuncio a mi felicidad? Me niego a hacerme vieja y darme cuenta que me he convertido en alguien como tú. Yo no quiero vivir tu vida de mierda, mamá.- sentencié dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Lo de mamá ya estaba siendo una auténtica locura. Era mi madre y la quería, pero si no cambiaba la cosa, iba a empeorar nuestra relación. Este fin de semana saldría con Jade costase lo que costase. A todo adolescente que se dirige a la universidad, le trae de cabeza eso, a mi; el asunto con mamá.

Por suerte, el teléfono saltó, alguien me rescataba de mi pesadilla. Alguien que adoraba cuando leí su nombre en mi pantalla:

- Ya quiero verte.- sonó su voz al otro lado del aparato.

- Estoy castigada, me pillaron llegando feliz a casa- bromeé.

- Así que no es una leyenda urbana. Aún se castiga a las niñas buenas que se portan mal, ¿no?- siguió con la broma esta al otro lado- ¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá, se enteró, no sé como, que Beck y yo habíamos hecho las paces a medias y bueno, ya se imaginaba lo que no era…- me callé- Quiero irme, ¿sabes?

-Tranquila- susurró Jade haciéndome sonreír- ya queda más poco para que te enseñe mi sorpresa- asentí, ya no me acordaba.

-Las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles para nosotras.- volví un momento a la realidad- Me encantaría estar muy lejos contigo, sin que hubiera más problemas, sin mis padres, sin todos estos líos, en un lugar tranquilo, fuera del tiempo…- susurré casi por último

-No te preocupes. Yo sé adónde podemos ir, nadie nos molestará.- volví a la fantasía de Jade nada más pronunció esas palabras- Hemos estado ya muchas veces, basta quererlo.

-¿A dónde?- quería ir ya.

-Tres metros sobre el cielo, donde viven los enamorados.- mi sonrisa aumentó más- Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?

-Ok y Jade…

-Sí…

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- se despidió esta colgando, volviendo a la realidad.

**JADE**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más me levanté, me dirigí hacia el colegio de Tori. Si la memoria no me fallaba, la profesora siempre asistía a clase una hora antes de lo previsto para tener todo listo. A veces me preguntaba a que hora se levantaba cuando enseñaba donde estudiaba, ya que empezábamos a las 8. Asique, imaginaros.

Asique, sin que me vieran, me metí en aquel lugar. Casi me dio pena por Tori cuando vi todo aquello. Parecía sacado de un colegio de monjas aunque no se trataba de eso. Para ser un colegio de pago, van muy retrasados en lo que cabe a modernidad, pero en fin. Me acerqué a uno de aquellos pupitres y esperé. Las seis y cincuenta y cinco. En nada, entraría por aquella puerta y bueno, podríamos hacer nuestra charla para arreglar Tori.

Y, en efecto, no me defraudó. A las siete en punto, la puerta del aula se abrió y la profesora entró. No dije nada, esperaría que ella me descubriera. Por lo que a la tercera ventana, cuando se volvió, saltó al verme:

-Jade West- y me reconocía aún- ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que habría dejado el colegio.- me miró-¿No estarás apuntada en este?- negué.

-No, no lo estoy, y sí, lo dejé, pero vengo a hablar con usted- respondí.

Noté enseguida miedo en sus ojos y no era para menos. Cuando mamá nos abandonó, ella aún me daba clase; por lo que cuando empecé a hacer de las mías, ella fue la primera que pagó toda la rabia que sentía.

-¿Y qué quieres?- sonreí.

-¿Le falta algo?- su gesto cambió, pero no se daba por vencida- Un perro…¿quizás?- y por fin se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué has hecho con él?- preguntó ya asustada.

-No te preocupes, está bien- respondí ya levantándome, acercándome a donde estaba- Solo tendrás que hacer una cosa, si quieres volver a tener tu querido Panchito entre manos.

-¿El qué?- más pronto respondió.

-Hazle el examen a Victoria Vega y no la deje que suspenda- no reaccionaba- Si no, Panchito puede sufrir mucho…

-Está bien- me cortó- lo haré, pero no le haga nada- sonreí, lo había conseguido.

-Claro, pero recuerde su promesa- asintió ya desesperada- Cuando sepa que ha hecho el examen y pasó todo, se lo devolveré, ¿ok?- asintió de nuevo- Bien…

Respiré por fin, había sido más fácil de lo que parecía. Ahora solo cabía esperar a ver que pasaba con Tori y demás:

-¡Jade!- me volví.

-Tori- sonreí esperando que no sospechara nada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- me miró, ¿sospecharía algo?- ¿Qué haces aquí tan… temprano?

-Pues… vine a decir que mi hermano llegaría más tarde- mentí- ¿Y tú?

-Hablar con la profesora- respondió no muy convencida- Quiero a ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hacer el maldito examen y terminar así con todo.

-Bueno, pues creo que hoy tendrás más suerte- me acerque dándole un pequeño beso marchándome antes de que dijera nada más- Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿ok?

-Ok…- no le dio tiempo a esta terminar cuando ya me marché.

**TORI**

Ok, aquello si que había sido raro. No es que no creyera en Jade, pero todo aquello… parecía extraño, la verdad. Aunque, en fin, ahora lo que me debía preocupar era el asunto de la profesora. Quería demostrarle que no pasaba nada y, aunque aquel día no había venido, seguía siendo la misma Tori de siempre. Asique tomé aire, y entré en clase. A ver que pasaba:

-¿Profesora?

-Mis Vega, con usted quería hablar- asentí, aquello si que superaba a lo de Jade.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

Esta tomó aliento y me miró:

-Le voy a permitir que haga el examen- me quedé sin saber que decir, ¿qué había pasado que no me había enterado?- será la semana que viene, el miércoles, ¿entendido?- asentí sin saber que hacer.

Era extraño, por qué me sentía feliz, no iba a suspender; pero no entendía el por qué le había dado de repente así de buenas que lo hiciera. Desde luego aquello fue la cosa más rara que me había pasado en la vida, aun así, no importaba. Iba a aprobar, las cosas volvían a su cauce.

Pero de repente, mi mente saltó a algo: puedo hacer el examen y Jade el mismo día, mismo lugar, mismo tiempo… algo raro pasaba. Por lo que la llamé nada más terminé la clase:

-¿Diga?

-¿le has dicho algo a la profesora algo?- le solté nada más escuché su voz.

-Yo… no. Ya te lo dije- respondía esta aunque no la creía en sí- Ezra, que iba a llegar algo tarde- no respondí- Tori, te lo juro. No te miento…

-¿Segura?

-Segura- volvió a responder- ¿Y qué pasó con la profesora por cierto?

-Ah, es solo que me dio una oportunidad.

-¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico- respondió volviéndome a dar el mismo tono de felicidad que tenía cuando me enteré.

-Pues sí… bueno. Tengo que irme a la siguiente hora, nos vemos más tarde, ¿ok?

-Ok. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- sonreí colgando.

**JADE**

-Misión cumplida- sonreí mirando a Panchito que jugaba con la pelota- Lo conseguí.

-Que suerte has tenido- respondió Matt que había venido a jugar con el perro.

El que primero rehusaba de él, ahora no se separaba:

-Suerte no. Tori es buena estudiante. Solo le arreglé las cosas un poco- me excusé.

-¡Ay! Amiga mía- se sentó junto a mi en el sofá- Desde luego, no sabía que el amor te iba a cambiar tanto.

-Ni a ti- le recordé- Desde que estás con Cat, te olvidaste de las carreras.

-No te creas- lo miré- he estado entrenando.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-Voy a correr en la gran carrera- de repente, algo en mi interior me dijo que era mala cosa.- ¿Qué te parece?

La gran carrera es la carrera definitiva en si. Si ganas esa carreras, subes en el estatus social de este mundo. Yo la gané hace tiempo y tenía mi reputación, pero Matt aún era un novato en este mundo y aquella carrera sería su subidón:

-Increíble- no pude evitar decir algo más- Te deseo suerte. En dos semanas, serás el próximo rey del lugar- sonreí.

-Gracias, tío. Lo haré por Cat. Ganaré más dinero y podré conseguirle todo lo que quiera a Cat, como se lo merece.- me quedé impresionada cuando lo escuché- ¿Qué?

-Nada, que eso ha sido lo más bonito que te he oído decir en los años que te conozco- reí- El que dice que Tori me ha cambiado.

-Bueno, nos han cambiado, Tori y Cat- reí asintiendo.


	14. La primera vez

**TORI**

La semana pasó y la verdad es que no mejoró en sí. Mamá seguía con su empeño en que debía de acercarme más a Beck, así, la popularidad de papá aumentaría, pero hasta él mismo me ayudó a que mamá me dejara tranquila. Estaba pocas veces conmigo papá, pero siempre conseguía ser buen padre cuando ejercía de ello. Mamá se enfadó incluso, y me hacía sentirme culpable. Aun así, papá siempre me miraba y sonreía. Tenía suerte de tenerlo.

Y por fin llegó el viernes. Era el gran día. Jade me había mandado un mensaje antes para que estuviese preparada para cuando ella llegara. Asique me preparé tal y como me había dicho ella, aun así, tenía que decírselo al menos a papá, por si acaso, la cosa se alargaba:

-¿Papá?- abrí poco a poco la puerta de su despacho.

Este alzó la cabeza de una montaña de papeles que tenía en frente de él y me sonrió:

-¿Dónde vas tan guapa?- bromeó- Nunca te pones vestido si no es especial.

-Quedé con Jade- admití observándome- Quería decírtelo.

-Ok, pues… que te diviertas- respondió este, pero notó que había algo más- ¿algo más…?

-En realidad… sí…- entré un poco más.

Nunca había entrado en su despacho si decía la verdad. Había estado algunas veces a punto, pero mamá siempre me había dicho que no debía y siempre me quedaba con las ganas. Ahora que lo veía por primera vez, parecía que veía el despacho del presidente, aunque con más libros:

-Dime, hija.

-Mamá- este asintió y se acercó a mi- No quiero…

-No lo sabrá, ¿ok?- me cortó antes de que continuara- le diré que has ido con Beck. Así, si tardas o lo que sea, estará contenta de todos modos- sonreí.

-Gracias, gracias por todo-asintió dándome un gran abrazo que agradecí.

-Ahora, diviértete, ¿ok?- asentí cuando sonó el móvil en mi bolso- esa debe de ser ella. Corre antes de que sea tarde.

Asentí corriendo hacia fuera donde Jade me esperaba con su chaqueta de cuero negra apoyada en su moto. En seguida sonrió y, sin más, me abalancé hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo, cosa que me hizo que me diera vueltas en el aire:

-Me extrañaste, ¿no es así?- bromeó esta.

-Mucho- sonreí- Quería escapar ya de esta casa de locos.

-No te preocupes- metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó una cinta- Date la vuelta.

-¿para qué me vas a vendar los ojos?- pregunté un poco asustada.

-Tranquila- susurró esta mientras que mi vista quedaba completamente en negro- Es para que no veas la sorpresa hasta que lleguemos- me giró, o al menos, eso me pareció; y prosiguió- ¿De verdad no puedes ver nada?

-De verdad- respondí.

-Ok, ahora- noté como me alzaba para acto seguido sentarme en lo que era su moto- vamos, queda un largo camino hasta que llegamos hasta donde vamos.

-ok, vamos allá- me agarré a su cintura como ya lo había hecho, y dejé caer la cabeza en su espalda.

Esta emprendió la marcha y enseguida noté el viento a mi alrededor. Íbamos a un lugar conocido, por que en seguida escuché como la ciudad desaparecía tras de mi. El lugar iba a ser tranquilo, iba a ser para estar a solas…

Después de casi unos vente minutos de viaje, por fin paramos:

-¿Hemos llegado?- pregunté emocionada.

-Casi- respondió esta cuando noté como me agarraba para ayudarme a bajar- Solo necesito que estés aquí un momento mientras preparo una última cosa, ¿ok?

-Ok- estaba nerviosa, pero se dice que lo bueno, se hace esperar.

-Está bien, espera aquí- escuché mientras la escuchaba marcharse.

-¿Qué me estás preparando, Jade? Vamos, me lo puedes decir- no se escuchaba nada- ¿Jade?- y, de repente, el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose- ¿Jade? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Jade!- si estaba en problemas no quería quedarme allí en medio sin hacer nada- ¡Jade!

-Sh, tranquila- por fin la escuchaba- no grites, tranquila.

-Lo siento, es solo que escuché un cristal romperse- me defendí.

-Sí, de eso no te preocupes- noté como entonces me cogía por la cintura y me conducía- No abras los ojos hasta que te lo diga, ¿ok?

-OK- di mi primer paso- Pero no me dejes que me caiga.

-No te preocupes… escalón- alcé para poder continuar- Son solo unos pocos pasos- respondió esta- escalón hacia abajo- di un pequeño traspiés- Cuidado…

-Lo siento, no todos los días me hacen caminar con los ojos vendados- bromeé.

-No te preocupes- respondió esta cuando de repente, la noté pararse- ¿Preparada?- asentí.

Esta quitó poco a poco la venda cuando pude ver todo lo que me rodeaba. Estábamos en una casa, en el salón de una casa. Muy espaciosa, pero era increíble. Entonces, me di cuenta y, junto con su sonrisa, no cabía duda:

-¿es…?- asintió- ¡Te amo!- me abalancé a ella a besarla.

-¿Te gusta?- asentí- Quería que estuviéramos solas después de todo lo que ha estado pasando estos días y bueno, como dijiste lo que dijiste, aquí estamos.

-Pues es maravilloso- le devolví de nuevo un beso- Gracias- sonrió.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte- esta se dirigió poco a poco hacia el balcón y me indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera para descubrir una sorpresa más. Había preparado un gran picnic a la luz de la luna mientras que se podía oír el mar de fondo. Era más que romántico-¿Te gusta?- la miré, no tenía palabras, asique dejé que las acciones hablaran.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé lo más fuerte que pude. No quería que aquella noche acabase. Amaba a Jade con toda mi alma y ahora solo quería una cosa: quedarme abrazada a ella para la eternidad.

**JADE**

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté al ver que Tori no había abierto la boca durante un buen tiempo.

Nos habíamos tendido en aquella manta que había preparado en medio de la gran terraza que había en aquella casa, pero Tori no abría la boca:

-¿A mi?- asentí- Nada. Es solo que…- sonríe.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos vimos- sonreí cuando escuché aquello, lo recordaba perfectamente- Cuando me miraste a través de la ventana. Nunca creí que terminaríamos de esta manera…

-¿Te arrepientes?- niega- ¿Entonces?

-Me alegro- respondió volviéndose a mi- Sin ti, no habría empezado a comportarme como debería, una casi no tan adolescente- se levantó entonces acercándose a la barandilla del lugar- No hubiera subido a la que era la casa de mis sueños.

-Te mereces lo mejor- respondí mientras me acercaba- Te ha gustado entonces el regalo, ¿no es así?- asintió.

-Me encantó- admitió acercándose esta vez ella.

Sus brazos rodaron hacia mi cuerpo agarrándome por la cintura, abrazándome prácticamente. No dudé en devolverle el abrazo. A veces era increíble como estando con ella. Aquello solo me servía:

-Jade- la miré.

Esta se fue acercándose poco a poco a mí, hasta que nuestros labios se sellaron. Aquel beso era distinto, no solamente había amor, si no que también pasión. Sabía a donde se dirigía, por lo que la paré y la miré. Quería que estuviera totalmente segura de aquello:

-¿Estás segura?- asintió.

-Quiero estar contigo, Jade- respondió besándome- Ahora y siempre, lo siento. Siento que eres la que me llena, y quiero estar contigo, llenar ese deseo- esta vez fui yo la que la besé más fuerte.

Mis manos volaron a su cara atrayéndola a mi. Quería que fuese especial, que fuese bonito. Así sería, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo en que se relajara. Notaba su tensión y no quería que estuviera.

La besé poco a poco, tiernamente, hasta que empecé a notar como sus músculos se relajaban. La miré, ahora la que estaba nerviosa era yo:

-¿Estás segura?- asintió volviéndome a besar.

**TORI**

Sabía que siempre se dice que tu primera vez tiene que ser especial, que tiene que ser con alguien que te amara, que te amara de verdad; y esa era Jade. La amaba y ella a mi. Me protegía y era con quién quería pasar toda mi vida.

Sus besos me calmaban, por lo que me dejé llevar. Empecé a notar como sus manos bajaban poco a poco sobre mi cuello hacia mis hombros cuando se pararon en las tiras de mi vestido. La mire esta me sostenía la mirada, una mirada de tranquilidad; mientras sus manos deshacían poco a poco los nudos que sostenían el vestido sobre mi cuerpo. Este se deslizó sin más sobre mi dejando ver mi ropa interior. Ya me había quedado de esta manera delante de Jade, asique la vergüenza, se había ido.

**JADE**

La observé, la primera vez que la había visto así, las cosas habían sido de otra manera. Ahora, todo había cambiado. Ahora le tocaba también a ella verme a mi. Por lo que la cogí de las manos y la dirigí hacia mi camisa para que ella también tomara la iniciativa. Y así fue. Esta la fue subiendo hasta que cayó en el suelo junto con su vestido.

Volví a besarla esta vez sintiendo su piel contra mi piel. Era distinto, todo era distinto. Esta vez, hasta yo estaba nerviosa. LA agarré fuerte y subiéndola, la llevé hasta la manta en la que habíamos estado tendiéndola sobre esta quedando yo arriba. Sonreí, no tenía que estar nerviosa, no iba a hacerle daño. No podría hacérselo nunca, aunque quisiese.

**TORI**

Su sonrisa me avisó, nada había que temer. La besé de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia mí, dándole permiso. Esta lo notaba cuando dirigió sus besos hacia mi cuello erizando mi piel a medida que sus besos aumentaban. Sus manos se agarraban a mis caderas, cuando de repente, me subió encima de ella. Busqué sus labios de nuevo saboreando su sabor que tanto me enloquecía.

Noté entonces como sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi espalda, buscando el cierre de mi sujetador, volando en segundos de mí dejando ver mi pecho. Suspiré hondo, nunca había estado en una situación así, pero Jade me calmó de nuevo con sus besos acompañados de sus caricias que consiguieron calmarme, pero a la vez, excitarme. Posé mis manos en su rostro, tomando un poco yo la iniciativa, bajándolas a medida que mis besos recorrían su rostro hasta llegar al sujetador de esta. La miré y asintió.

**JADE**

No quería que Tori se sintiera sola en este momento, quería que ella también tomara iniciativa en el momento. Fui yo la que dirigiendo sus manos las posé sobre mi sujetador. Esta, con dedos torpes, quitó uno a uno los cierres quedando iguales.

Corrí enseguida a sus labios volviéndola a tender de nuevo sobre la alfombra. Mis labios estaban locos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, hasta que llegué a su zona. Tori empezaba ya a suspirar y su zona, los nervios se habían ido. Asique, volví a besarla a lo que mi mano recorrió su cintura. Cada parte de ella era un regalo y lo agradecía, por que era mío y siempre lo sería.

Noté sus braguitas y la miré un segundo antes de seguir:

-¿De verdad quieres seguir?- asintió- No te haré daño, lo aseguro.

**TORI**

**-**Confío en ti- susurré casi en el momento en el que sentí su mano sobre mi, deshaciéndose de las braguitas.

Un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca cuando noté que su mano acariciando mi zona. Esta lo calló volviéndome a besar. Lo sentía, poco a poco, como empezaba a entrar sobre mi. Me quejé cuando lo sentí a lo primero, pero de repente, todo cambió. Mi cuerpo no sentía dolor, si no placer. Este lo notaba cuando empecé a retorcerme sintiendo como una oleada de bienestar y placer inundaba mi cuerpo.

Busqué enseguida su cuerpo atrayéndola a mi. Quería sentirla, sentirla al máximo mientras mi cuerpo disfrutaba. Me gustaba y mis gemidos cada vez eran más, pero Jade los silenciaba. La primera vez tiene que ser especial y esta noche lo estaba siendo.

Y de repente, cuando su velocidad había aumentado al máximo y me cuerpo no dio más de si.

**JADE**

Un largo ahogado suspiro salió de sus labios cuando su cuerpo no dio más de si, cayendo exhausta sobre la manta. La miré y esta sonrió. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido que ella se sintiera especial y su sonrisa lo demostraba:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió besándome- Pero hay algo más que necesitaría hacer.

-¿Qué?- me podía pedir lo que quisiera.

-Quiero hacértelo a ti- sonreí- Pero no sé.

-No hace falta- respondí a medida que la ponía esta vez arriba, que ella tomara el control de la situación- Yo te enseñaré.- Cogí sus manos y la llevé directamente hacia mi pantalón para que lo desbrochase- ¿preparada?

-Lo estoy- sonrió besándome.

Noté como poco a poco mi cintura se aflojaba y quedaban a vista mis braguitas, las cuales, Tori. La miré, cuando esta tomó la iniciativa. No hacía falta saber, cuando estás con la persona amada, no hace falta conocer nada por que a la vez, lo conoces todo.

**TORI**

Me alcé un poco sentándome su cintura empezando a balancearme. Esta me miraba, y tenía miedo, pero pronto desapareció cuando noté como Jade también empezaba a notarlo. Me abalancé en busca de sus labios que pronto se encontraron con los míos en un beso de amor y pasión.

Noté mi mano era agarrada y llevada por la zona de su pecho, su cintura, parándose de repente antes de llegar.

-Hazlo- susurró de repente a mi oído.

Asentí cuando, copiándola empecé a tocar poco a poco, introduciéndome en ella con miedo. Creí que lo haría peor, pero no, pronto escuché como un gemido se escapaba de sus labios avisándome que lo hacía bien. Sonreí, a lo que esta también lo hizo.

**Jade**

Lo que decía, lo hacía y estupendamente. Mi cuerpo se retorcía, notando el roce de su piel con mi piel. El tacto de mi pecho contra ella, todo me volvía loca. Era la primera vez que estaba con una chica que me hacía como Tori me estaba haciendo sentir. Era un sentimiento que iba a más, cuando mi cuerpo no pudo más y jadeando, me tendía sobre aquella manta.

Esta también se tendió junto a mí, recogiéndome en sus brazos.

Sonreí haciendo lo mismo. Al final, habíamos caído las dos en el embrujo de la otra y no importaba, por que ahora, éramos una. Estaba segura. Y había solo tres cosas en la vida de las que estoy completamente segura: primera: aquella noche había sido la mejor de mi vida; segunda, Tori era un ángel que me estaba ayudando en mi camino de vuelta al mundo; y tres, estoy totalmente y perdidamente enamorada de ella.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hos haya gustado el momento entre Tori y Jade. la verdad es que me resultó muy dificil escribirlo por que no soy buena con escenas como estas. en fin, realmente espero que os guste y esperar vuestros comentarios sobre el capitulo para saber si lo hice bien.**

**en fin, gracias de nuevo por todo y por seguir ahi, nunca me cansare de decirlo**


	15. El dia despues

**Tori**

No recuerdo si dormimos o no, por que teníamos miedo de que si lo hacíamos, el mundo nos dijera que había sido solo un sueño y no, no lo era. Lo que había pasado aquella noche, había sido real y siempre permanecería en nuestra memoria hasta el fin de los tiempos. Aun así, nuestros cuerpos, cansados de la pasión, se vencieron al sueño y quedamos dormidas.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día. El sol calentaba mi piel desnuda que aún estaba tomada por Jade cuyas manos descansaban sobre mi cintura. No pude evitar sonreír. Habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, las dos, y había sido lo más bonito que había experimentado en toda mi vida.

Me alcé un poco y observé el lugar, el mar se extendía por delante de nosotras allá en la playa. Era la vista más hermosa después de Jade, claro. La miré de nuevo, no quería despertarla, se veía tan… bella durmiendo…

**JADE**

Notaba como el sol calentaba mi piel desnuda y no pude evitar levantarme, hacía demasiado calor allí, pero de repente, me di cuenta:

-¿Tori?- empecé a mirar a mi alrededor- ¿¡Tori!?

Ni señal de ella. ¿Dónde estaría?

Me levanté y empecé a andar por la casa, no estaba en ningún lado. Sus cosas estaban allí, excepto su ropa. Me asomé entonces a la terraza y empecé a buscarla por la playa, cuando la vi. Caminaba por la orilla de la playa contemplando la arena de la playa, el agua, la belleza de la vida, jugueteando con su falda, jugando con la arena. Podría estar días y días viendo aquella estampa:

-¡Fea!

Esta se giró al instante sonriendo:

-¡Bruta!

Sonreí, la misma Tori de siempre.

Me vestí entonces y bajé a reunirme con ella en la orilla. Esta esperaba, sonriente, me rodeó con sus brazos nada más llegué:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió.

-¿estás de acuerdo con todo lo que pasó entre nosotras la noche pasada?-noté como sus colores aparecían, enterrando su rostro sobre mi.- Tori…- busqué su rostro- ¿qué pasa?- aparté su cabello, quería mirar a esos ojos que tanto amaba- Eres tan hermosa- acaricié su rostro, quería asegurarme que no fuera un sueño.

-Basta- se sonrojó aún más esta- Es solo que… parece que todo ha sido a sido un sueño. No quería moverme por miedo a que fuera un sueño.

-Volvamos entonces- bromeé agarrándola, atrayéndola hacia mi.

-No me tientes- me siguió la broma.

-No te tiento- la besé atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Ok- me besó- basta- me separó de ella- Me encantaría, pero hoy tengo un pequeño trabajo de niñera hoy.

-Oh, vamos, ¿y no puedes denegarlo?- puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito y la miré- ¿Por mi? Que el dinero no te sobra- me miró fulminante- Ok, me pasé, lo siento.

-No podría. Hace tiempo que se lo prometí a mi tía. Va a un evento y necesita que alguien cuide de su hijo- me miró y sonrió, sabía lo que tenía en mente- ¿Podrías venir, pasarte por allí cuando estemos solas. Es en mi casa…

Asentí, aquella idea me gustaba:

-Entonces, hagámoslo- rei volviéndola a besar- ¿Preparada para volver al mundo normal?

-No- la miré- pero habrá que volver algún que otro momento, ¿no es así?- asentí.

**TORI**

Posé mi mejilla sobre su chaqueta y la abracé por la cintura como siempre. Ya era un ritual cada vez que me sentaba en aquella moto. Sentir el viento a mi alrededor, agarrada a la persona que más amaba. Pero hoy no quería eso, quería sentir algo más. Asique deshice mis manos de su cintura y las dejé volar sintiendo el viento sobre mi riendo:

-¡Loca!- escuché que jade se burlaba, pero no me importaba, reí.

Disfrutaba de aquello, la libertad de un mundo que Jade me había ayudado a descubrir. Era increíble como una simple persona podía cambiarte el mundo y la vida:

-Hemos llegado- anunció esta como siempre.

-No quiero mirar- respondí aún apoyada contra su espalda.

-Ya te he dicho que si quieres, podríamos escaparnos- se volvió mirándome- Estamos a tiempo aún.

Reí y no creáis que la idea no se pasó por la mente, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y este, me llamó literalmente en la puerta:

-¡Tori!- miré cuando observé como mi primero de seis años, venia corriendo hacia mi.

-Hugo, ¿cómo estás?- tuve que bajarme al final- dame un abrazo.

Este se agarró a mi dándome un fuerte abrazo, manteniéndolo cogido.

-Mami me ha dicho que vas a cuidar de mí hasta esta tarde.

-¿Pues sí?-sonreí a lo que me volví a Jade- Hugo, conoces a mi…- sonreí- mi novia, Jade.

-Hola, Hugo, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Jade.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué eres, la novia de Tori?- asintió esta.

Y la verdad, tuve miedo por lo que podría pensar, pero no. A veces, los niños chicos son los que más cerebro tienen. Incluso más que algunos mayores:

-Que guay- ambas sonreímos ante la respuesta- Y Tori- me indicó que me acercara- Tu novia es muy guapa- asentí.

-Lo sé- le susurré.

-Victoria- y el momento bueno, se acababa.

-¿Sí, mamá?- respondí sin ganas.

-Entra ahora mismo en casa- la miré- tú también, Step.

Dejé a este en el suelo a lo que corrió directamente hacia mamá, pero de repente, este se paró, se volvió hasta Jade y le dio un gran abrazo. Este chico estaba haciendo que lo amara más y más cada día, la verdad:

-Adiós, Jade. ¿Vendrás luego a jugar?- esta me miró.

-Claro que vendrá- no pude evitar mirar a mamá que aumentó más en su enojo.

-¡Bien!- corrió entonces por fin hacia dentro.

Miré a mamá que aún me esperaba en la puerta y me giré a Jade que aún sonreía a causa de Hugo:

-Supongo, que tengo que irme- asintió.

-¿Vendrás?- miró a mamá.

-¿estás segura?- asentí.

-Tu ven, ella no estará- le despedí con un beso- Hasta esta tarde.

-Hasta esta tarde- se despidió esta montándose de vuelta en la moto que, recibiendo de nuevo las quejas de mamá, se marchó.

Me volví entonces finalmente hacia la puerta y comencé a caminar, cuando esta me paró:

-Ni te creas que esa va a pisar mi casa.- la miré.

-Su nombre es Jade- la defendí- Y es mi novia. Por lo que vendrá cada vez que quiera- sentencié metiéndome finalmente hacia dentro.

**JADE**

Llegué a casa y me tiré en la cama. Ezra habría ido a correr como siempre hacía por lo que tenía la casa entera para mi. Comí algo, ya que con todo, no me había acordado de desayunar allí con Tori y me tendí, cuando Panchito vino corriendo hacia mi:

-Panchito, ¿cómo estás?- lo saludé acariciándolo un poco- ¿Sabes?, tu ama me hizo caso. En poco volverás con ella- miré su collar y observé como Matt ya lo había cambiado al estilo rudimentario, rotulador permanente y punto, y le había puesto su nombre- eso si Matt te deja- reí- Lo que me recuerda, que tengo que llamarlo.

Cogí a este mientras que en la otra mano cogía el teléfono y marcaba la casa de Matt:

-¿Diga?- esa no era la voz de Matt.

-¿Cat?

-¡Jade! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Buscas a….?- no la escuché terminar cuando un ruido se escuchó en el otro lado, como si alguien jugara con el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Jade- lo cogió por fin Matt- yo… Cat y yo….

-Ni importa lo que estuvierais haciendo- lo corté- Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Estás libre esta tarde?- no respondía- ¡Matt, saca tu cara del culo de Cat y háblame!- dejé al perro, empezaba a pesar.

-Lo siento- se escuchó por fin- Es que Cat…

-Matt- no hacía falta que me diera detalles- ¿tienes o no?

-No.

-Así mejor.- no hacía falta que me dijera más- ¿Te vienes a cuidar un niño?

-¿Perdón?

-Es solo para que Tori y yo tengamos nuestro momento- lo corté antes de que pensara lo que no debía.

-OH, ¿vuestro momento?

-Matt- reí- si no quieres que haga lo mismo contigo y con Cat, déjalo.

-Ok. Pues allí estaré. Llevaremos a Panchito, ¿no?- miré al perro que se había acomodado en el suelo.

-Sí, abuela. Llevaré a su mascota- bromeé- después de comer en mi casa.

**TORI**

Mamá se había ido también a una reunión que tenía y, como papá estaba también en otra reunión; nos habíamos quedado Hugo y yo a solas. Habíamos decidido ponernos una película. Por lo que allí estábamos, con un cuenco inmenso de palomitas, viendo Cars:

-Tori.

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad que Jade vendrá a jugar después conmigo?-lo miré.

-Sí, vendrá, pero se paciente- asintió- ¿Te ha gustado Jade?- bromeé.

-Sí, es muy guapa. Si no fuera por que es tu novia, le pedía que fuera la mía- y ahí estaba, haciendo que el comentario de un niño me alegra más, demostraba que hasta los niños no ven nada malo en las relaciones- pero vendrá, ¿no?

-Sí, tranquilo- reí- disfruta de la película, que ya vendrá. Estará haciendo algo.

-Ok.

Aunque no hizo falta esperar más, en aquel momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Step me miró y me sonrió:

-Ve a abrir, anda- lo dejo.

Este salió corriendo a su encuentro:

-¡Hola, Jade!

-Hey, Hugo, ¿qué tal?- le saludó esta- mira lo que te traigo.

Se apartó para dejar a ver a Matt que traía un perro:

-Oh, ¿es para mi?- se entusiasmó Step.

-Es mio, pero podrás jugar con el todo lo que quieras- me miró y le sonreí- ¿Por qué no juegas con Matt y con Panchito un poco?

-¡Sí!- sonrió este.

-¿Vamos, pequeñajo?- sonrió Matt mientras que entraba con el perro en sus manos.- ¿Qué tal Tori?- saludó este.

-Esperándoos que estaba- respondí saludándolo- ¿Y ese perro?

-De Jade y mio, ¿te gusta?- respondió enseñándomelo.

-Mucho, pero nunca me dijo que lo teníais- respondí.

-Por que es más de Matt que mio- respondió Jade- Hugo, ¿por qué no juegas con Panchito y Matt? Tori y yo vamos a hablar-este asintió sentándose con los chicos en el sofá.

Agarré enseguida a Jade y la llevé hacia mi cuarto:

-No podías esperar, ¿no?- sonrió esta mientras la besaba.

-No- reí- además, tengo algo para ti- volví a besarla sentándola en mi cama- Juaguemos un poco… que tal… ¿un poco de striptease?- sonreí.- Una prenda por una prenda.

-Me gusta- sonrió Jade- ¿Quién empieza?

La miré y empecé a desabrochar poco a poco la camisa, aunque eso dio igual. Jade me atrajo a ella besándome cayendo yo encima de ella en la cama:

-No podías esperar, ¿en?- bromeé besándola- No mucho- bromeó bajando por mi cuello.

Era impresionante como Jade me podía hacer olvidar de todo con sus besos. Aunque eso no duró mucho cuando de repente, el ruido de música, me alertó:

-¿Qué?- miró Jade.

-La música.

-Debe de ser Matt y Hugo que la pusieron- se excusó esta.

-Deben de apagarla- respondí levantándome- puede venir la policía- abrí la puerta arreglándome a medida que bajaba.

**JADE**

La seguí, al final, Matt me iba a molestar más que ayudar. Aunque cuando vi el panorama lo que iba a hacer era matarlo: había organizado una fiesta y la casa estaba absolutamente llena de gente:

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- empezó a llamar la atención Tori, pero nadie le hacía caso.

En aquellos casos, tenías que hacer más drástica si querías atención. Asique me dirigí hacia el aparato de música, apagándolo:

-¡Hey!- grité yo- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Jade, tía…- salió de repente Matt de entre medio de la gente- oye, lo siento, yo…

-Eres idiota- cortó esta vez Tori- Todos fuera de…

-¿Tu casa?- ambas nos giramos cuando escuchamos a Alexis.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- agarré a Tori antes de que la formara.

-Invitada a la fiesta de Matt…- me giré a Matt, la había liado y bien liada.

-Pues no hay fiesta, marchaos todos- saltó de repente Tori empezando a echar a todo el mundo.

-Que carácter tiene tu novia, ¿no?- saltó de repente Alexis, a lo que la agarré.

-Tú también- la eché a la fuerza.

Poco a poco, empezaron a salir todo el mundo por la puerta, a lo que me giré a Tori y Step, que miraba la escena un poco asustado:

-Tori, yo…

-Tu también tienes que irte, Jade- la miré.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por que has tenido la culpa- se enfadó esta- Solo vete- me cerró sin más la puerta en las narices.

-¡Tori, Tori!- aporreé la puerta, pero nada, no me contestaba- Tori…

Me giré y observé a Matt que era el último que había quedado después de que todos se fueran:

-Lo siento…

-¡Tú….!- me serené- eres idiota- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de bajar en busca de mi moto.

Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar a Tori…

* * *

**bueno, ante todo, gracias por seguir ahí. gracias por dar vuestra opinion sobre el momento jori realmente no sabia si iba a gustar o no, pero se ve que sí, que lo hizo, estoy contenta. y por lo demás, que muchas gracias por seguir que espero vuestras opiniones y un saludo para todos.**


	16. lo siento

La llamé miles de veces durante aquel fin de semana, pero Tori no me lo cogía. Matt tampoco sabía nada por Cat y aquello me estaba matando. Yo había sido la culpable de llevar a Matt y que este organizara la que organizó. Necesitaba alguna idea y solo se me ocurrió una, organizarle una cena especial a Tori:

-¿Estás segura?- aquello me estaba empezando a desquiciar un poco- ¿Cuándo entonces le hecho el tomate?

-Nada más termines de freír las verduras, ¿ok?- respondió Cat- A Tori le encanta este plato, la tendrás con esto, ¿ok?- la miré, ojala que tuviera razón- Todo claro.

-Sí- repasé mentalmente- servir primero la macedona con caramelo, después la pasta con salsa italiana y por último el postre. Las fresas están en la nevera y la nata en la despensa. El vino abierto y las velas cinco minutos antes de que venga- la miré de nuevo- ¿Todo?

Sonrió asintiendo:

-Lo harás estupendo, de verdad- asentí.

-Muy bien, chicas. – saltó Matt que para recompensarme por lo que había pasado, había insistido en ayudarme- Ya he puesto la cubertería como en el restaurante.- me miró- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Creo que bien´- respondí mientras le daba el último toque a las verduras de la pasta- ¿Creéis que funcionará?

-Funcionará- aseguró Matt.

-Tú tranquila, Jade- me animó Cat- Recuerda, estará aquí a las nueve. No te olvides- asentí- Ahora- me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida- suerte.

-Nos vemos, Jade- se despidió también Matt dejándome a solas con la cocina.

Era la primera vez que cocinaba, esto del amor si que me había cambiado; pero había preparado todo a la perfección. Ezra había ido a pasar la noche a casa de unos amigos, por lo que la casa estaba sola para mí. Cuando llegara Tori, cenaríamos y podríamos hablar de todo lo que pasó y, con suerte, de lo que pasó. No quería estar enfadada con Tori.

Preparé todo y miré el reloj: las ocho y cuarenta y cinco. Solo quince minutos más y Tori estaría allí. Había conseguido hablar con Cat el lunes en el colegio para hacerle el miércoles una cena especia. Sol cabía ahora esperar.

Esperar y esperar, pero Tori no aparecía. Las velas se consumían y mi desesperación también. Tenía que saber que le había pasado de una vez por todas, por lo que cogí el teléfono y marqué su número esperando que me lo cogiera:

-¿diga?- gracias a dios, era su voz.

-Tori, ¿por qué no has venido?- mi voz sonó casi desesperada- preparé tu favorito…

-Jade…

-Se están enfriando:

-¡Jade!- me callé- a mi madre le robaron un collar de diamantes cuando hubo la fiesta- ahora entendía por qué no había venido- todo por culpa de la fiestecita.

-Tori… yo… lo siento- no escuchaba- Tori… por favor.

-Lo siento, Jade, pero tengo que colgar.

-Quiero verte…

-Yo no- me cortó esta colgando de repente.

Estampé el teléfono contra la pared llena de rabia. Quería matar a quien había robado el anillo, pero sabía perfectamente quien sería: Alexis y sabía perfectamente donde estaría.

Cogí la chaqueta y las llaves y salí volando directamente hacia el lugar donde estarían reunidos todo el grupo. No asistía hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que iban a estar allí. Por lo que apreté el acelerador al máximo hasta llegar hasta llegar al lugar. No había duda, todo el mundo estaba allí y, como no, empezaron a saludarme cuando llegué:

-¡Jade! ¿Cómo estás?- me saludó Avan nada más llegué- ¡Que de tiempo!

-Sí, lo sé- miré a mi alrededor.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- asentí.

-Alexis.

-¿Está en problema?- preguntó este.

-Lo estará- lo miré- ¿Está?

-Sí, en la zona de exhibición- respondió este señalándomelo.

-Ok, gracias- salí disparada hacia donde estarían seguramente.

Empecé a buscarla por el lugar y, tras quitarme a los típicos pelotas del lugar, la encontré. Estaba hablando con varias chicas, pero no importaba:

-¡Alexis!- esta se giró nada más me vio- Dame el colgante- le impuse acercándome a ella- Ahora.

-Hola, Jade. Yo también me alegro de verte- respondió esta haciéndose la listilla- ¿Qué tal estás?

-No te hagas la graciosa, Alexis- me acerqué más a ella empujándola-dame el colgante ahora mismo, ¿ok?

Esta se miró la zona por la que la empujé y me miró:

-Nunca… mírate, dominada por una niñata del tres al cuarto…- me controlé, no iba a ganar, pero se la estaba buscando- la gran Jade West controlada por una niñata de nada…- me dolía la mano de aguantarme, necesitaba pegarle ya- Cuidado, Jade. Las niñas como tú no llegan a mucho en aquel mundo… recuerda lo que eres, una hija de un drogadicto y una madre que prefiere a un rockero que a su propia familia…- no aguanté más, se lo había ganado.

Me quité la chaqueta y me dirigí a ella. Mi mano salió volando propinándole un buen guantazo en su cara. Esta se volvió enseguida mirándome. No me importaba, se había pasado con todo lo que había dicho de mi familia y de Tori.

-Dame. El. Colgante.- le pedí una vez más, pero siguió en su empeño.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y no se como, me tendió en el suelo propinándome un buen guantazo también. Enseguida empecé a notar como la sangre salía de mi nariz, había estado entrenando, ya se veía.

De nuevo, me propinó otro guantazo. No quería pegarle mucho, pero ya daba igual. Asique le metí un guantazo cayendo a mi lado. Por mucho que hubiera entrenado, yo ya llevaba más peleas detrás de mí y la fuerza con la que debes pegar, nunca se olvida. Por lo que me apresuré a ella y montándome, le propiné otro:

-¡Dame el maldito colgante!- repetí volviéndole a dar.

-¡Basta, basta!- salió por fin una de las chicas con la que estaba hablando- Toma el colgante- respondió esta tirándomelo a mi lado.

Observé este sobre el suelo y de nuevo a Alexis:

-Deja en paz a Tori- le di como ultimátum.

Me levanté y cogí el collar. Estaba intacto, menos mal. La miré, esta aún estaba en el suelo, intentándose recuperar del golpe:

-¿Qué?- me miró.

No dije más nada. Le arrebaté la chaqueta que la había cogido Avan ente sus manos y me dirigí hacia la moto. Odiaba todo aquello ahora mismo. Tori era lo único bonito que me había ocurrido en la vida y gracias a algunos idiotas, casi la pierdo.

**TORI**

Me tendí en el sofá a ver la televisión sin ver nada en realidad. Había hecho el examen por la mañana finalmente y ahora, que había discutido con Jade. No sabía lo que pensar. Gracias a dios, mamá y papá habían salido a una cena y me habían dejado a solas. Desgraciadamente, era por que también estaba castigada. El mundo se había vuelto en mi contra demasiado pronto.

Sabía que Jade no había tenido nada que ver en aquel follón, pero odiaba pensar que quizás había sido por su culpa. Ella había traído a Matt que se había saltado todo a la carrera. Por suerte, me dio tiempo a limpiar todo y a convencer a Hugo que no dijera nada. Aun así, aún me sentía mal por todo. Quería hablar con Jade, ya que cuando me llamó, por culpa de mamá estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Argh!- grité ya cansada de todos esos sentimientos.

Cerré mis ojos y me tranquilicé, pero en vez de eso, la imagen de Jade y yo aquel fin de semana, vino a mi mente. Lo habíamos pasado increíble juntas. Sentí como el corazón se encogía, la amaba, no podía enojarme con ella, pero…

-¡Tori!- sonó de repente la puerta- ¡Ábreme, por favor!- era Jade.

-¿Jade?- me acerqué a la puerta- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Por favor, abre la puerta- aporreó de nuevo- ¡Por favor!

-No- tenía miedo, sonaba muy enfadada- Vete.

-¡Tori, joder!- se calló de repente.

Casi me daba miedo mirar por si acaso se había vuelto loca o cosa peor, pero el amor era más fuerte que el miedo y abrí la mirilla de la puerta. Entonces la ví: venía con el labio y la nariz sangrando. Además de su mejilla, se notaba un poco roja. Abrí nada más vi aquello:

-¿Jade?- esta me miró, se había calmado.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y me lo enseñó:

-Lo recuperé- me quedé boquiabierta-por ti….

Me llevé la mano a la boca, quería llorar en aquel momento, la verdad. Lo había hecho por mi y yo, sin en cambio, la había tratado como si no fuera nadie:

-Entra, por favor.- asintió- siéntate en el sofá, traeré el botiquín.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, pero no pude evitar escuchar como esta, dolorida, se sentaba sobre el sillón:

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho?- me senté en frente de ella mientras preparaba un algodón con alcohol desinfectante- ¿Quién?

-No importa…- respondió esta que, al notar el algodón se echó un poco para atrás.

-Lo siento- un nudo se formó en mi garganta y no pude evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima.

-Hey, hey- acercó su mano a mi cara mirándome- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es solo….- tomé aire- te puse como alguien que no eras y ahora…

-No- me cortó- No ha sido tu culpa, ¿ok?- asentí- Ahora, el collar está de vuelta y no pasa nada, ¿ok?- asentí aunque aquello no me hacía sentir mejor.

Esta se acercó entonces a mi y posó un beso sobre mis labios. Pude notar enseguida el sabor de la sangre, pero no por mucho tiempo. Había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus labios que me sabía a gloria:

-Te amo…- susurré.

-Yo también- sonrió esta besándome otra vez- Y ahora, ¿por qué no haces de medico y me curas? Eres mi enfermera preferida, ¿lo sabías?- sonreí asintiendo.

-Y tú, mi enferma favorita- le seguí la broma.

Amaba por fin estar otra vez arreglada con Jade. La había extrañado como nunca había extrañado a alguien. Estaba enamorada de ella hasta las trancas. Por lo que la terminé de curarla y me tendí junto a ella en el sofá abrazándola.

-Como había extrañado esto- apretó Jade cuando sintió mis manos sobre ella- Te extrañé.

-Yo también- la miré.

No pude evitar mirar el collar que descansaba de nuevo sobre el estante de joyas que mamá le gustaba enseñar:

-¿Sigues dándole vueltas al tema?

-Lo siento- la miré- es solo… que nadie había hecho antes nada como lo has hecho tú y aún no me creo que tenga a alguien que le importo tanto en la vida.

Esta sonrió aún más escuchándome decir eso, a lo que la besé. Pero de repente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó. Por lo que nos pusimos de nuevo de pie cuando vimos entrar a mamá y papá:

-Papá, mamá…- miré a Jade, pero antes de proseguir, mamá ya había saltado.

-El collar- salió corriendo nada más verlo- Está de vuelta- me miró y observó a Jade.

-Sí, Jade…

-Se lo llevó- tanto papá como nosotras dos la miramos- Sabía que era una ratera en la que no se podía confiar.

-Mamá, basta- la intenté parar, pero no, ella seguía.

-NO- miró a Jade- sabía que solo ibas a entrar en esta casa para poder robar- Jade no decía nada, solo la miraba- Sabía que no eras de fiar…

-¡Basta!- la cortó de repente papá- Jade- lo miró esta.

-Traje el collar. Se lo quité al que se lo llevó y lo devolví- directa al grano.

Papá miró entonces a mamá, pero me parecía que de nada servía, su gesto no cambió en absoluto. Seguía creyendo lo que no era:

-No me fijo- y lo demostró- ¿Cómo sé que no es mentira…?

-Por que si no, no le habría curado el labio y la nariz- la defendí yo- Mamá, estoy cansada de que siempre pienses así de Jade.

-Pienso de ella por lo que se. Y alguien que se mete en carreras como lo hace ella no es de fiar- miré a mamá, luego a papá que parecía estar cansado de la tontería de mamá y luego a Jade que no decía nada.

-Está bien, si es así, vamos, Jade- esta me miró confundida.

-¿Dónde vas?- me paró mamá antes de dar un paso.

Agarré mis cosas y me volví a ella:

-A algún lugar con Jade. Ella arriesgo su vida por traerte tu maldito collar, no voy a dejarla ahora que ha hecho lo que ha hecho- observé a Jade- ¿Vamos?

Asintió dirigiéndose hacia mi:

-¿Estás segura?- susurró acercándose- Tori, yo…

-No pasa nada- fue papá el que se acercó- marchaos, ¿ok? Solo asegúrate de que mañana esté aquí para llevarla a la escuela, ¿ok?- asintió Jade.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, John?- lo llamó mamá cuando vio lo que pasaba.

Este la ignoró y, mirándonos, nos sonrió:

-Marchaos, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Gracias, papá- lo abracé, tenía un padre increíble.

Este se giró hacia Jade y, por primera vez, los dos se abrazaron. Era raro, por que era la primera vez que veía interacción entre mi familia y Jade, pero aun así, era agradable verla por fin:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos- asintió Jade.

Salimos en silencio de la casa. Era poco más de las doce y media y las calles estaban completamente desiertas, por lo que ahora correr por ellas era como volar hacia la libertad. Por lo que me subí tras Jade y esta, poniendo marcha, puso rumbo. Enseguida me agarré a ella por la cintura aferrándome a ella. Jade lo notó y me agarró fuertemente la mano:

-¿Estás bien?- me gritó.

-Sí- me acurruqué tras de ella- creo…- susurré.

Aquello había sido demasiado para mi. Nunca había tenido que salir de aquella manera de mi casa y, aunque tuviera el apoyo de papá, aún era difícil para mi.

Jade condujo unos vente minutos hasta que llegó a su casa:

-Hemos llegado- anunció como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Tu casa?- la miré.

-Ezra está en casa de unos amigos- respondió esta abriendo- Me hizo el favor por lo de la cena- la miré, no me acordaba ya de eso tampoco.

-Podemos recuperarla ahora- sugerí sonriendo.

Se acercó rodeándome con los brazos:

-Me alegro que estemos de buenas de nuevo.

-Yo también- la besé.

Nos acercamos a la casa, cuando, al entrar, lo vi todo: las cosas estaban aún en la mesa, preparadas, no le habría dado tiempo a recogerlas:

-Supongo que estarán ya un poco demasiado frio….- saltó Jade cogiendo la silla para que me sentara- pero supongo que estará mas bueno…

- No importa- reí sentándome- Estará bueno de todas formas-asintió sentándose.

Y, al final, se podía ver que las cosas podían volver a su carril por que allí estábamos, comiendo, riendo de nuevo como una pareja enamorada, volviendo a ser nosotras de nuevo. No podía mantenerme mucho tiempo enfadada por Jade por que no había motivos para estarlo. Ella era todo lo que buscaba y ella era lo único que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador nos levantó. Eran las siete y en dos horas tendría que estar en el colegio. Jade tenía que llevarme, por lo que me volví para a visar a Jade, pero esta no estaba:

-¿Jade?- pero ni rastro de ella- ¿Jade?

Me levanté para buscarla, cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos en la cocina.

**JADE**

-Gracias por no enfadarte- respondí poniendo el plato de tostadas en la mesa- Ha sido una larga noche la de ayer con todo lo que pasó…

-No te preocupes- me miró este- Mi casa está para lo que necesites, ¿ok?- asentí- Además, me alegra de que por fin tengas responsabilidades- ok, ya eso se pasaba de la conversación- Mi hermanita se hace mayor…

-Tampoco te pases- bromeé cuando escuchamos como Tori bajaba.

Ambos nos giramos, cuando esta nos observó un poco confundida:

-Señor Fitz, yo…

-No te preocupes- la cortó Ezra- Ya Jade me lo contó todo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- sonreí sentándome en la mesa- siéntate y desayuna. No todos los días podrás decir que desayunaste en la casa del profesor- Ezra se giró y no pude evitar reír.

-Sí, anda- la animó Ezra- No todos los días puedo desayunar con mi hermanita y ponerla en ridículo- bromeó mientras Tori tomaba asiento.

-Tampoco te pases- le tiré un trozo de tostada que la cogió al vuelo.

Tori observaba la escena divertida:

-Bueno, ahora a comer que yo me tengo que ir al colegio al igual que tu novia…

-Eso es verdad- se soltó por fin Tori- que aún tiene que llegar la parte de ponerte en ridículo- alcé mis brazos.

-Muy bien, dos contra uno, pero que conste que no vale- bromeé.

**Ya se que no es el dia de subirlo, pero es que en estas dos semanas tengo recuperación de materias de la universidad y necesito poner toda mi atención en recuperarla. Asique os subo este mientras para que la espera no se haga tan larga,**

**De paso decir que no se habéis oído hablar de Streetlights, una novela que escribió una chica en ingles y que encanto mucho. Le pedi permiso y voy a subirla en español. Nada mas que termine de traducirla, empezaré a subirla y bueno, por si os interesaría la cosa.**

**De nuevo esperar que os guste y que las opiniones siempre son bienvenidas**


	17. Dejemos El Pasado Atrás

-¿Tienes todo?- pregunté ayudándola a bajar de la moto.

-Sí, todo, papá- bromeó esta- Nos vemos esta tarde, ¿no?- asentí- Y me llamas con lo que te haya dicho la profesora, ¿ok?

-Sí….

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey!- saltó de repente los que identificamos como Matt y Cat que venían en la moto de este- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Cat bajándose.

Se veía que las cosas también iban bien para ellos:

-Pues muy bien- respondió Tori acercándose a Cat cuando la campana sonaba- Aunque mal si no llegamos a tiempo a clase- se giraron- Hasta esta tarde, chicos…

-¡Adiós!- gritamos los dos al unísono quedándonos a solas.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa manía de traer a la chica?- bromeó Matt acercándose.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti- reí- Cat te tiene muy controlado, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, claro- rio montándose de nuevo en la moto- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Tengo que recoger a Panchito que lo dejé a solas y volverá a mi madre loca.

Panchito, casi no me acordaba de él. Había que devolverlo y eso no le iba a gustar a Matt, tal y como noté cuando se lo dije:

-Lo siento, tío….

-Pero…

-Matt, lo robamos- le respondí- hay que devolverlo. Si quieres, lo robas tu de vuelta, pero yo no quiero meterme en problemas- me miró como niño enfadado, pero asintió finalmente.

-Está bien, pero me tendrás que comprar uno.

-Sï, claro- encendí el motor para marcharme- un perro de los chinos te voy a comprar- reí- Vamos, anda- respondí poniendo marcha hacia la casa de Matt.

Era mala y todo lo demás, pero sabiendo como era Tori, sabía que el asunto del examen y las notas se había solucionado y bueno, una promesa, era una promesa. Asique llegamos, cogimos el perro y volvimos a la casa de la profesora. Ahora, solo esperar la llamada de Tori y Panchito volvería a casa:

-¿Seguro que tenemos que hacer esto?- me miró Matt que se aferraba al perro.

-Matt, cuando lo robamos creías que era un mariachi- le recordé- ¿Cómo coño te has hecho tan amigo de él tan deprisa?

-Es que tenemos una conexión entre nosotros dos- respondió mirando al perro- ¿A que sí, Panchito?- este solo bajó la mirada, no pudiendo evitar reír ante la locura de Matt- ¿Lo ves? Eso es un sí.

-Estás perdiendo facultades, macho- a veces tenía que preguntarme como demonios me había hecho amiga de este tío.

**TORI**

Mis piernas temblaban. Sabía que había aprobado, pero aquello era peor que esperar las notas finales. No paraba de moverme, esperando al final de la clase para que la profesora me diera las notas:

-Tori, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Cat que ya empezaba a notar también mi nerviosismo.

-No, quiero mi nota- respondí casi rogando- ¿Habré aprobado?

-Has aprobado, ¿ok?- me tranquilizó esta.

-Ya lo verás…- se quedó la frase en el aire cuando la campana sonó.

Corrí sin más hacia el escritorio de la profesora mientras que la clase se ponía en pie, camino hacia la siguiente clase:

-¿Sí?- preguntó la profesora cuando me notó.

-Profesora, quería saber… la nota de mi…

-¿Examen?- asentí.

Me miró, casi pensé que no me la iba a dar, pero se giró y, sacando una libreta empezó a buscar. Busqué enseguida a Cat que me esperaba fuera, la cual, nada más me vio, alzó sus pulgares sonriendo:

-Nueve cincuenta y seis- me giré nada más escuché aquello.

-Gra… gracias-salí corriendo sin más directa a Cat.- ¡Lo conseguí!- le grité abrazándola.

-¡Yeah!-empezó a saltar- ¿El que?

-La nota- reí.

-Ah. Bien- por fin saltó esta abrazándome- Esto se merece una celebración… vamos- me estiró llevándome con ella.

La verdad, es que tenía ganas de gritárselo al mundo, un problema menos, la verdad, aunque tenía antes que contárselo a Jade. Por alguna razón, quería saber si había aprobado, aunque con Cat estirándome de la mano, no podía llamarla, le mandé un mensaje en su lugar.

**JADE**

-Muy bien, es la hora- cerré el móvil nada más recibí el móvil- Matt…- ¿Dónde se había metido este ahora?- ¡Matt!

-Aquí- salió de repente de la vuelta de la esquina- ¿Ya?- asentí.

-Lo siento, pero está todo bien, es hora de devolverlo- me miró con cara de cachorrito- Matt…

-¡Jo!- miró de nuevo a Panchito.

Aquello iba a ser una despedida más larga que la de una madre a un hijo que se va lejos por lo que sea:

-Trae ya- le quité el perro de en medio.

-Adiós, Panchito, recuerda llamarme- me giré mientras que abría la puerta.

-¿De verdad, tío?- se encogió de hombros. Miré al perro y le sonreí- Llámalo, en- lo metí por fin dentro cerrando la puerta de nuevo.- adiós, perrito- me giré para irme, cuando vi a Matt que parecía que iba a llorar- ¿De verdad?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…- respiró, pero se notaba dijese lo que dijese.

-Anda, vamos y no seas más tonto- reí dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Anda vamos…

Desde luego, tenía que elegir a mis amigos mejor la próxima vez.

**TORI**

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anuncié nada más llegué del colegio- ¿Papá?- no respondía- ¿Mamá?

-Tori- salió asustándome del salón- Por fin llegas- asentí, ¿por qué ese entusiasmo?- ven, rápido, han venido Beck y su familia- perfecto, lo que necesitaba ahora.

Mamá me agarró y, casi llevándome hacia el salón, me los encontré a todos. Habían venido la familia entera:

-Victoria, querida, ¿qué tal?- saludó enseguida la señora Oliver nada más me vio- Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía- asentí.

-Es verdad- miré a Beck- Beck y yo…

-Han estado más tiempo en mi casa últimamente- miré a mamá, ¿qué estaba diciendo?- A que sí, hija- no me dio tiempo a responder cuando el señor Oliver saltó.

-Espero que haciendo cosas buenas- bromeó.

-Papá- saltó un poco molesto Beck.

-Ya, hijo, ya- rio este- Anda, ¿por qué no vais tú y Jade a algún lugar mientras los mayores hablan?- ¿Los mayores hablan? No me había dado cuenta lo tontos que eran sus padres.

-Vamos, te lo explicaré si salimos de aquí- respondió este arrastrándome de vuelta al vestíbulo.

-Eso espero- respondí cuando llegamos- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-Tu madre- lo miré- llamó a mis padres y los invitó a pasar la tarde aquí- ya entendía lo que quería- y que viniera también…

-Por que les dijo que estábamos empezando algo- asintió.

-Te juro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Me dejaste claro lo de Jade y…

-Sí, sí, tranquilo- lo corté- es solo que…- me senté en las escaleras- estoy un poco aburrida de que mi madre siga con la tontería de que deje a Jade y demás- asintió este- ¿Por qué no me dejará en paz?

-Algunos padres, que no saben cuando parar- asentí- ¿Sabes? ¿por qué no nos vamos a algún lugar mientras que estos están hablando? Tu sales ganando, por que tu madre cree que está ganando y lo hago yo, por que no aguanto más aquí…- me extendió la mano- ¿trato hecho?

-Trato- le agarré levantándome.

Casi corrimos fuera del lugar. No queríamos estar allí más y era como una especie de escape, asique puso la marcha y salimos corriendo de allí:

-Que tranquilidad- bromeó Beck nada más estábamos a pocos metros- Quería matar a mis padres, ¿Sabes?

-Bienvenido al club- lo miré- Aunque no se si confiar en ti- reí- la última vez que me monté contigo en tu coche, me dejaste tirada en la cuneta- recordé el día, el día en el que por primera vez me había montado con jade en la moto.

-Pero conseguiste una "cita" con Jade- me siguió la broma este.

-Touché.

**JADE**

Por mucho que llamaba, no me cogía el teléfono. ¿Dónde se había metido? Habíamos quedado en vernos esta tarde, pero no me cogía el teléfono:

-A lo mejor te está poniendo los cuernos- me giré nada más escuché el comentario de Matt- No he dicho nada- se retrajo.

-Se debe de haber olvidado el teléfono en casa- asintió este- Voy a ir a buscarla.

-¿Estás segura?- asentí.

-Nos vemos más tarde- respondí cogiendo mis cosas saliendo de la casa de Matt.

Este me había invitado a comer y bueno, si alguien me invita, ¿por qué no? Me puse mi chaqueta y puse camino hacia su casa. No es que fuera una novia controladora, pero sabiendo los problemas que tiene en casa, no eran demasiadas las precauciones.

Aceleré lo máximo que pude, pero claro, el tráfico de esta ciudad era el de siempre y, añadiéndose los semáforos traicioneros, tuve que pararme:

-Hijo de…

-Jade- me giré nada más escuché mi nombre.

Dos coches más atrás, Tori me saludaba por la ventanilla. Di marcha atrás hasta volverme hacia ella:

-Tori…- me callé nada más vi a Beck.

-No es nada. Beck me salvó. Mis padres organizaron una "cita a ciegas"- miré a este que asentí nervioso- Créeme.

-Te creo- aunque no demasiado, con él-Te llamé, pero no lo cogías.

Empezó a buscarse el teléfono:

-Mierda, me lo debo de haber dejado en casa- me miró- Lo siento, no me dio tiempo de cogerlo, ¿sabes?

-No te preocupes- por lo que me contaba, normal- ¿Dónde ibais?

-No sabíamos- observé el semáforo, quedaba poco para cambiar, pero sabía donde podíamos ir- ¿jade?

-Seguidme- respondí dándole gas nada más cambió.

Miré por el espejo y empezaron a seguirme. Si era verdad que Beck la estaba "salvando", se lo agradecería a mi manera. Iba a llevarlo a las carreras, que le diera rienda suelta a su energía.

Llegamos y la cara de Beck de descompuso:

-¿Por qué le has traído a las carreras?- me recriminó Tori nada más llegamos.

-Oh, vamos. Quiero hacer las paces con él- me miró este- ¿Quieres correr?

-¿Corréis aquí?- asentí.

-Aquí es donde ocurren las carreras ilegales que salen en los periódicos- respondí lanzándole las llaves de la moto- Te la dejo, corre con ella.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron tanto Beck como Tori al unísono.

-De verdad- reí acercándome a Tori.

-¿estás segura?- asentí.

-Dejemos el pasado a un lado, ¿ok?- había algo en Beck que me decía que no la iba a joder como siempre, asique, ¿por qué no?- Acaba el primero- asintió corriendo hacia mi moto.

La verdad es que nunca antes se la había dejado a nadie y estaba sufriendo ahora mismo viéndola en manos de otro, pero podría servirle como susto también a Beck. Aunque este en vez de asustarse, salió corriendo con la moto disfrutándola:

-Dios, no creía que era tan bueno- me giré a Tori nada más la escuché decirlo- Después de ti, claro- le rodeé con mi brazo atrayéndola.

-Eso está mejor- bromeé.

-¡Tori!

-Y ahí llegarán Matt y Cat- reí volviéndome para encontrármelos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Tori nada más los vio.

-Pues ya que estás aquí, celebrar que tienes las notas salvadas- bromeó Matt agarrándola- Una ronda de chupitos, sí o sí- rio llevándosela en brazos.

No pude evitar soltar la carcajada cuando los vi de aquella manera:

-¿Vamos, Jade?- contestó Cat que era la única que quedaba allí.

-Vamos- alcé mi brazo abrazándola- Sabes, te has buscado un novio muy loco.- bromeé.

-Oh, vamos, quién lo va a decir- siguió esta- La señorita aprendo a cocinar por mi novia….- reí.

Desde luego, Tori me había cambiado, pero de la buena manera.

**TORI**

Nunca había visto aquella faceta de Beck. Corría muy bien para ser un chico que siempre se había movido en coche, hasta gano una carrera cuando el de delante se estampó con un cubo de basuras. Al final, Jade había tenido razón, había conseguido pasar un buen tiempo y Beck se lo había pasado bien también.

Pero claro, la hora de volver a casa, llegó y tuvimos que regresar a casa. Jade se ofreció a llevarme mientras que Beck se quedaría un poco más. Le había gustado la cosa al chico:

-Ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida, ¿sabes?- empecé a contarle cuando paramos en un semáforo- y, añadiéndole que la profesora por fin me aprobó, me siento liberada.

-Deberías agradecérselo, ¿no?- bromeó esta, cuando la miré- ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, es solo… Han sido muchos líos. ¿Por qué no le doy algo? Un regalo, por ejemplo-esta no respondía, pero me daba igual.- después de todo, este había sido mi último año con ella y, bueno, no quería que se llevara un mal pensamiento sobre mí- para, quiero ir a un lado.

-Tori, que iba en broma.

-Jade. Para.-se hizo a un lado de la carretera bajando.- Espera aquí…

-Pero…- no le di tiempo a que me replicara, cuando entré en la primera tienda.

La verdad es que me dio un poco de gracia dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero quería conseguir aquel regalo. No soy la enchufada de la clase, pero era mi último año en el colegio y era hora de que me pudiera marchar sin ninguna mancha en mi expediente, bueno, sin contar, el asunto este.

**Entre estudio y estudio, he podido sacar un poco de tiempo para subir el fic. Es casi las 3 de la mañana en España y después de estudiar todo el día, he decido que mi cabeza no da para mas y he decidido subir un capítulo aunque como veis, tarde.**

**No es el mejor el capitulo que escribí, pero se hará más corta la espera puesto hasta que el viernes no termino con los exámenes (a veces pienso que soy muy tonta para estar en la universidad XD). Asique este amenizará la espera y bueno, solo esperar a que al menos satisfaga al personal.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y la suerte en los exámenes (gracias de corazón, de verdad) y bueno, espero que os guste aunque no sea mi mejor capitulo. Espero vuestras opiniones**


	18. Dejemoslo en un intermedio

Respiré profundamente mirando a la caja. Era un pequeño broche insignificante, pero esperaba que sirviera para poder dejar las cosas un poco mejor entre la profesora y yo. La gente se había ido ya para su casa, por lo que no había nadie, era la ocasión perfecta para poder disculparme:

-Profesora- esta estaba liada con unos papeles y no me escuchaba- ¡Profesora!- la llamé un poco más fuerte cuando me escuchó.

-Vega, ¿qué desea?- preguntó con aquel tono severo que no la abandonaba ni queriendo- ¿Desea algo?

-Pues sí, yo…- empecé a hablar, cuando el ladrido de un perro me asustó.

Un perro salió de detrás de la profesora cuando me vino a la mente, lo había visto en algún lugar más:

-No te asustes- salió enseguida la profesora al rescate, aunque era ella la que parecía asustada- Es Pan…

-…chito- ahora lo comprendí todo, por eso Jade quería que estuviera atenta y que la llamara nada más supiera algo.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- la miré escondiendo el regalo.

Ahora, sabiendo aquello, no podía darle el regalo así como así. Estaba enfadada, y Jade me iba a escuchar:

-Yo… tengo que irme- salí corriendo tirando el regalo en el primer contenedor que me encontré.

Estaba enfadada y mucho. Me había mentido, había robado un perro nada más para qué, ¿para que yo aprobara? ¿A caso no me veía capacitada para hacerlo por mi misma? ¿No confiaba en mí? Pero lo más impresionante es que me había mentido sobre el tema en toda la cara. Tenía que hablar con ella.

**JADE**

-¿estás seguro que le gustara?- pregunté mirando el perfume que le iba a regalar- ¿No será un poco soso para nuestro primer mes juntos?

-Está bien, tío- aseguró Matt que estaba liando el suyo- A las chicas os gustan las cosas simples, ¿no?

-Depende la ocasión- para que mentir.

-Bueno, como sea. Que le gustará, tu tranquila- asentí.

-Está bien.

La verdad es que era más. Habíamos llevado ya casi cerca de tres meses, pero quería regalarle algo especial por todo este tiempo. Solo quería darle un toque especial a nuestra relación. Que nunca olvidara que estaría allí para ella pasase lo que pasase. Aquella iba a ser la forma. Cursi, pero, creo que serviría.

-Peor es el mio- miré su regalo.

Matt también quería regalarle algo a Cat por lo que le compró un pañuelo de seda que había visto en un escaparate. Estaba bien, sobre todo si contabas que lo había conseguido con el descuento de los cinco dedos.

-Tampoco te pases, que encima que lo has robado- rio.

-Bueno, algunos utilizamos descuentos- me tiró el regalo por fin envuelto- y otros, más enamorados, lo pagan- reí- Además, sabes que estoy guardando para que Cat no tenga que siempre "pagarme" las cosas-asentí.- Estoy nervioso…

-¿Por qué?- lo miré.

-Mañana es la gran carrera- asentí, casi no me acordaba- Llevo entrenando mucho, pero siento que no lo conseguiré.

-Si vas con esa mentalidad, seguro que no- bromeé, aunque este hablaba por primera vez en serio-¿perdón?

-Estoy hablando en serio. Es como si algo me dijera que no lo conseguiré, que en el último momento, la pifiaré- era raro, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso por una carrera.

-No te preocupes, tío- me acerqué abrazándolo- Lo vas a hacer bien, ¿sabes?

-Eso espero, Jade- asentí levantándome.- Por Cat y Tori. No podemos perder unas chicas así, ¿sabes?

-No, no las perderemos por que lo harás bien, ¿sabes?- volví a responder cogiendo mi chaqueta- por que ella te dará la suerte que necesitas para ganar la carrera, ¿Ok?- respondí tirándosela a la cara.

-¿Me das tu chaqueta?- negué.

-Te la presto- lo corregí- Quiero que cuando ganes la carrera, lo hagas con estilo- sonrió probándosela.

-Gracias, tía.

-De nada.

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí que me quedaría tan bien una chaqueta de tía- reí, volvía el antiguo Matt.

En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta:

-¡Voy!- me levanté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Abrí, cuando me encontré a Tori de cara a cara y no de muy buenos modos:

-Hey- y sin más, me soltó una cachetada.

Me volví sin saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué me has mentido?- la miré sin saber que pasaba- ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre el perro? Panchito no era tuyo y de Matt, era de mi profesora- me quedé sin saber que decir- Lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo siento… creí que así te ayudaría a aprobar el examen.

-Lo hubiera aprobado también cuando ella me lo decía.- respondió esta-Las universidades también seleccionan en septiembre, ¿ok?- se veía enojada, había metido la pata con el perro hasta el fondo, y mucho.

-Tori, eres una impresionante estudiante, solo quería ayudarte…

-Ayudarme a que la profesora ahora se crea que cada vez que falte a un examen, le robarás el perro- me cortó- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

-Confío en ti. Dios sabe que lo hago- respondí- Es solo que me sentía culpable….

-Jade- me cortó- Yo fui la que sugirió irse y la que se fue. Robaste el perro por que quisiste, ¿ok?- respondió finalizando- Lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Si nuestra relación se va a basar en que vas a hacer cosas sin consultarme… mejor no tener esta relación.

La miré, esta conversación me sonaba familiar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres cortar conmigo?- pregunté casi con miedo.

El silencio era cortante al más no poder. Estábamos en mucha tensión, la verdad y me asustaba lo que fuera a decir:

-Dejémoslo en un intermedio, ¿ok?- asentí- Hasta que aprendas que las cosas no se arreglan siempre de la mala manera…

-Tori…

-No, Jade…- me cortó marchándose finalmente.

Me agarré a la puerta, no sabía lo que pensar. Una mezcla de emociones se abrían paso en mi corazón, pero no sabía que hacer ni decir. Hasta que reaccioné y cerré la puerta de un portazo, la cual empecé a golpear al más no poder. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, ni si quiera cuando vi a mamá con aquel tipo. Era aún peor que eso, era … todo en uno:

-¡Jade, Jade, Jade!- corrió hacia mi cuando me escuchó Matt- ¿Qué paso?

Me quedé parada, intenté tranquilizarme.

-Descubrió lo del perro…

-Ves, teníamos que vernos quedado con el perro…

-Matt- lo corté bruscamente- Déjate de bromas. El jodido perro me ha costado mi relación con Tori…- se calló- Vete- respondí abriéndole la puerta- Ya nos veremos mañana en la carrera.

Asintió marchándose, necesitaba estar a solas, eran muchas cosas para tan de pronto. Necesitaba pensar, saber que pasaría conmigo y con Tori. Necesitaba dejarla un poco a su aire, que pensara también y entonces ver lo que pasa, pero…. Era demasiado.

**TORI**

Me dolía el corazón y un nudo se había formado en mi estómago. No sabía lo que pensar, que hacer, que decir. Por suerte, papá y mamá no estaban en casa, asique corrí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en el tendiéndome en la cama, aunque aquello no me hizo mejor. El poster se extendió frente a mi al instante. Aun recordaba aquel día, como todo me temblaba, como me aferré fuertemente a Jade por que tenía miedo a caer allí y que la policía me atrapara; aun así, aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Como Jade me había abierto un mundo aún por descubrir. Fue genial, pero se ve que no todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz. Jade no había sabido confiar en mi y para ello, había tenido incluso que extorsionar a una profesora. No quería alguien a mi lado que me tuviera que ayudar en cosas que podría solucionar por mi cuenta. Había hecho muchas cosas bien por mi, sí, pero en otras se había pasado y yo solo lo que quería era que hubiera confiado en mi y me lo hubiera dicho. Quizás esto no habría pasado.

-Cariño- la voz de papá sonó al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí, papa- respondí levantándome- Pasa.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara nada más entrar:

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien…- aunque no lo estaba y este lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasó?- sonreí, me conocía a la perfección.

-Jade- respondí.

Al fin y al cabo, papá había estado conmigo desde el principio, apoyándome. Creo que en sí, podría contarle lo sucedido. Quisiera o no, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, por lo que lo hice:

-¿Y como te encuentras?- me abrazó.

-No lo sé- lo miré- Quería que confiara en mi, pero se ve que no lo hizo.

-Es tu novia, es lo que haces cuando estás enamorado. Hacer lo imposible por mantener al ser que amas contento- aquello me puso peor, abracé a papá directamente- Hey… tranquila, ¿ok?- noté como me besaba la cabeza tiernamente- ¿Sabes una cosa? Mañana vamos a celebrar una fiesta por tu cumpleaños adelantado- no me acordaba.

-¿Sigue mamá con esa tontería?- sonrió asintiendo.

Y es que, mi cumpleaños, aunque era dentro de dos semanas, mamá y papá no iban a estar, por lo que habían preparado esta fiesta para al menos, creer que lo han pasado conmigo; y bueno, no podía hacer nada, como ya se veía. Aunque tampoco quería hacer nada ya que habían empezado a planear esto casi dos meses atrás y bueno, abría que aguantarse.

-Sí, por desgracia, hija. Esto de que quiera ce. ¿Por qué no sales un poco de compras y te buscas el vestido?

-Papá…

-Ni se te ocurra negarte a venir- reí asintiendo- Ahora vamos, que yo tengo papeleo que hacer…- me levantó prácticamente de la cama- Vamos…

-Ok, ok- reí mientras me sacaba casi a rastras de la habitación.

Y es que bueno, quisiese o no, no podía quejarme de padre por que tenía el mejor padre del mundo y en estos momentos, me alegraba de que así fuera.

**JADE**

Miraba aquel vaso de whisky queriendo ahogar mis pensamientos en él, pero todo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez. Había bajado al bar de Avan para tomarme algo, pero después de aquella discusión, se veía que nada podía hacer.

-Llevas más de vente minutos con la copa en la mano- saltó de repente Avan- ¿Qué te pasa, tía?- lo miré.

-Las cosas se han puesto difíciles para mi, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento- negué- Estoy bien.

-Jade- me giré nada más escuché la voz del señor Vega- ¿Sabes que no deberías beber?

-La ocasión creo que lo hace- respondí mirándole- Y suponiendo de que está aquí hablando conmigo, debe de saber lo que pasó- asintió sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó.

-No tengo ni idea ya. Supongo que es lo que el amor hace- asintió.

Y de nuevo, un silencio incómodo entre los dos:

-¿Sabes? Una vez, una chica me dijo que encontró a alguien en su vida y le dijo que aflojara- sonreí nada más empecé a escucharle- que tranquila. Y cuando aflojó, se dio cuenta de las cosas.- me miró- yo lo he hecho- respondió- y me he dado cuenta de que con ese whisky estás peor de lo que se podría estar y, que al ver que sigue igual de lleno al que debería estar…- miró directamente a los ojos- que quieres hacer algo más que estar aquí sentada.

-Valla, el alumno aprendió del maestro- bromeé cuando terminó- Tiene razón. Solo que no se lo que hacer.

-Yo sí- me giré a él- Dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Tori y vamos a celebrarle una fiesta mañana- me giré a él, no entendía- Estaremos mi mujer y yo en Washington por esas fechas y mi esposa quería celebrarle una fiesta antes de irnos- asentí- por lo que ella se encargó de hacerlo.

-Entonces no podré entrar- si había sido la madre la que lo había organizado, me habrá alejado a trescientos metros fuera de la fiesta.

-Yo me encargué de que estuvieras- sonreí al escucharlo- Tu solo preocúpate de asistir a la fiesta mañana por la noche. Tori y tú os amáis con locuras y en estos meses por fin he conseguido ver a mi hija comportarse como debería- me arrebató el vaso y bebió un largo trago- y todo por ti…- respondió poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro- Asiste a la fiesta, ¿ok?

-Lo haré- tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que Matt estaría en la carrera, pero el iba a tener la misma suerte estuviese yo allí o no. Cuando lo viera al día siguiente, ya lo celebraríamos los dos tal y como deberíamos.- Aunque tengo un problema.

-¿Cuál?- sonrió este.

-No soy muy dada a los vestidos….

-Y no tienes- asentí un poco avergonzada- Lo sabía- respondió levantándose saliendo un momento del bar para regresar minutos después con una bolsa en sus manos- para ti.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté cogiendo la bolsa.

-Ábrelo- miré la bolsa, casi me daba miedo abrirla.

Aun así, la abrí y lo ví. Era un vestido de seda negro con una tira en su cintura en lila:

-Se que te va los colores oscuro, más de chica mala- bromeó- Asique le pedí consejo a mi secretaria y me envió este.

-Es… precioso- me había quedado sin palabras- Muchísimas gracias, señor Vega.

-Llámame John, ¿Ok?- asentí volviendo a meter el vestido en la bolsa.

-Está bien, John. Muchas gracias. Nunca antes alguien me había tratado así.

-Bueno, un dicho dice que si tratas a la gente bien, las buenas acciones vuelven a ti- asentí- Esta es mi manera de agradecerte que siempre hayas cuidado de Tori y que hayas estado para ella en todo momento.- No me aguante más y lo abracé- Siempre quise tener otra hija más y parece que por fin la encontré.

-Gracias, John, de verdad.

-No hay de que- respondió terminándose el whisky- Recuerda, mañana, a las nueve en el salón Gran Villa, ¿ok?- asentí.

Suspiré, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que controlarme y aprender a actuar por mi misma. Siempre cuidando de mí, no supe ver más haya. Era hora de recuperar a Tori y enseñarle que no todo estaba perdido.

**Al final, termine antes de lo que pensaba. Han sido dos largas semanas, pero por fin estoy libre.**

**Gracias por aguantar la espera tan bien y agradecer toda la suerte que me habéis deseado. De verdad, muchas gracias. Ya solo me queda decir que como siempre, os guste el capitulo y esperar vuestras opiniones.**


	19. Siempre hay tiempo para un cambio

**Antes de que lo digais, se que me vais a matar por lo que he decidido hacer, pero tenia que hacerlo. decidí tambien continuarla con tengo ganas de ti y si no lo hacía, la mitad de las cosas que pasan en la segunda parte se quedarían sin razon.**

**por otra parte, espero que os guste y que ya queda poco para el final, solo dos capitulos y termina. seguire con tengo ganas de ti, asique, os vere en la otra novela.**

**y como siempre, espero que os guste el capitulo y esperar a ver que pensais de este.**

**JADE**

Desde la cama, observaba el vestido sin saber si ir o no. Había estado todo el día pensando sobre aquello. Había dado mi promesa de que iba a ir, que lo haría por Tori, pero de repente, no sabía si ir o no. Pensaba en que quizás, todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera cerca de ella. Tori provenía de una situación más adinerada a la mía y su mundo era distinto al mío. Yo no encajaba en su mundo, pero sin en cambio, ¿qué pasaba con lo que habíamos vivido? Aquel día en la playa. La noche en la que lo hicimos, donde hasta yo volví a mi primera vez… Todos aquellos momentos habían sido real entre nosotras y no podía negarlo.

Miré el teléfono, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Matt. Quería estar allí, junto a él, animándolo, esperando que terminara aquella carrera para celebrarlo, pero tampoco podía. Mi mundo estaba jodido al máximo.

Maldigo el día en el que me sentenciaron. Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor. No quieres ser el puto pringado que te ha denunciado antes de que le metieras el puñetazo. Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, ni nadie de tu puta familia. Ni quieres ser la señora jueza. Ni siquiera quieres ser tú. Solo quieres salir corriendo. Salir a toda hostia del sitio en el que estás, y eso es lo que debería de haber hecho aquel día.

**TORI**

El vestido era blanco, era mi color preferido y me quedaba genial. Iba amarrado a la cintura y atado en el cuello dejando media espalda fuera. Al menos, iba a crear buena apariencia cuando saliera en medio de aquella fiesta. Cat había llamado que estaría acompañando a Matt en las carreras, por lo que iba a estar sola. Jade estaría allí también. Todos estarían en su mundo menos yo, y en este preciso momento, solo quería escaparme. Irme con Jade. Escaparnos como aquel día a la playa y quedarnos allí para siempre. Quería revivir aquel día. El sol calentando mi piel, el volar la cometa ayudada de Jade y sentir que no existía ningún problema en el universo. Solo existía una cosa, y esa era el amor entre nosotras dos.

Escaparme de la habitación que había pedido en el salón de fiestas y no volver atrás, una buena idea que solo se quedaba ahí:

-Hija, ¿estás preparada?- entró mamá.

-Sí, mamá- me acerqué- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. A Beck también lo hará- decidí no responder- Vamos. Han venido unos señores de Oxford que quiero que conozcas.

-Claro- respondí sin ganas bajando.

A medida que lo hacía, escuchaba la música y la gente que me esperaba. Una panda de pelotas que solo me agradarían para acercarse a mi familia. Siempre era lo mismo, un hola, ¿Cómo estás? Y reír unas cuantas gracietas. Así, durante más de una hora. Luego todo el mundo volvería a su mundo y quedarías para recibir a los invitados rezagados:

-¿Aún estás mal?- me asaltó papá.

-Esperando que mi verdadero cumpleaños se pase mejor- respondí mirándolo- Pero estoy bien- asintió dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Tranquila. Solo aguanta un poco más, ¿ok?

-Ok- me despedí un minuto antes de que mamá me raptara.

Ahora quedaba la "entrevista" con los encargados de seleccionar a los próximos estudiantes de las grandes universidades. Tenía que comportarme por primera vez. En sí, necesitaba aquellas entrevistas si quería ir a una buena universidad.

**CAT Y MATT.**

**-**No va a venir- le decía Matt a Cat ya nervioso- me prometió que vendría.

-Tranquilo, ¿vale?- respondió Cat agarrándole las manos- Se debe de haber entretenido con algo. Si te dijo que vendría es por que lo hará- le calmó dándole un beso- Solo tienes que esperar a que venga.

-Ok- la miró- ¿Estás segura que quieres correr conmigo?

-Segura- sonrió Cat- quiero estar ahí cuando cruces la línea de meta, ¿Ok?

-¿Lo celebraras conmigo?- se tiró a los brazos de este abrazándolo.

-La primera nada más bajemos de la moto, ¿ok?- asintió besando este a Cat.- Ahora, tranquilo, concéntrate en la carrera, ¿ok?- asintió tomando aire.

Matt estaba de lo más nervioso aquella noche. Algo le decía que algo iba a ir mal, pero viendo que Jade no venía, sería el presentimiento ese entonces.

**JADE**

Tomé aire un momento. La fachada del lugar ya me daba miedo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Había viajado en mi moto con un vestido que no paraba de subirse y me había arreglado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Si no recuperaba a Tori en aquel momento, nada lo haría. Asique entré en aquel lugar sin dudarlo más. Este estaba abarrotado de pijos que, al verme tan arreglada, no notaron que no era uno de los suyos. Me fue más fácil asín.

Empecé a caminar entre ellos en busca de Tori, pero no la veía, era casi imposible, con tanta gente, no podía ver nada, pero cuando me iba a dar por vencida, la ví, en la escalera, mirándome. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la noté al igual que ella. Y como por arte de magia, el mundo se paró y solo existíamos nosotras dos, abriéndonos pasos entre la multitud hasta encontrarnos:

-Viniste- dijo nada más me acerqué.

-Ya lo ves- me miré el vestido- Tu padre me ayudó.

-Qué haría yo sin mi padre.- me miró entera- Te ves...

-¿Rara?- negó.

-Guapísima- sonreí como una tonta cuando la escuché- nunca te había visto con un vestido- me encogí de hombros.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para cambiar- bromeé acercándome- Tú también estás muy bella- se acercó y, por primera vez, me besó delante de todo el mundo- ¿y eso?- pregunté un poco confundida.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para cambiar- bromeó.

-Pues ya que estamos de cambio- bromeé extendiéndole la mano- ahora… podríamos bailar, por ejemplo.

Esta sonrió al más no poder cuando escuchó la idea.

-Me encantaría- apretó mi mano fuerte- Toda la noche.

-Toda….

Y como hechizadas por el embrujo de la noche, ningún problema existía. Solo las dos, divirtiéndonos el la fiesta. Disfrutando, como debía de ser. Todo volvía a la normalidad al final.

**CAT Y MATT.**

**-**Corredores a sus puestos- anunció uno de los corredores.

Matt miró enseguida a Cat asustado:

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ¿ok?- lo tranquilizó Cat- Vamos- señaló cogiendo el cinturón para amarrarse a Matt.

Este asintió y aún, con los nervios metidos, se puso la chaqueta de Jade y se dirigió hacia la moto. Los motores empezaron a rugir, los corredores estaban listos:

-¿Preparada?- preguntó Matt agarrando el cinturón que unían a él y a Cat.

-Preparada- lo miró- Vas a ganar, ¿me oyes?

Asintió, aunque no pudo evitar buscar a Jade entre la multitud. Le aseguró de que iba a venir, pero no aparecía. Seguramente cuando bajar de la moto victorioso vendría a él. No se preocupó. Ahora solo importaba la carrera, por lo que empezó a rugir el motor como todos los concursantes de la carrera:

-Vas a perder- saltó de repente Alexis, que también competía amarrada a un chico.

-Te veré en la meta, capulla- Matt no le tenía miedo, por que sabía que iba a ganar.

-¡Corredores!- los motores rugieron- En sus marcas- las ruedas echaban humo- Preparados-Matt agarró el manillar, era la suya.- ¡Ya!

Salió impulsado nada más soltó el freno poniéndose casi en cabeza con el tipo de Alexis. Iba a ganar esa carrera sí o sí, y lo haría por Cat, por ella lo haría.

**TORI**

La fiesta cambió con su sola presencia. Todo se había vuelto de repente más divertido. Podía notar la cara de desagrado de mamá, pero no me importaba. Aquella fiesta había conseguido cobrar sentido para mi finalmente y ahora, era lo que hacía, disfrutar de la fiesta al máximo.

-Para, para, para- reí agarrándola en la tercera canción- No puedo más. Necesito algo de beber.

-Ok- rio esta- ¿esperas aquí y te traigo algo?- asentí.

No podría menearme ni aunque no quisiera. Asique opté por sentarme en un sofá cercano mientras que Jade iba a buscar las bebidas, cuando Beck se acercó:

-¿Ya cansada?

-Que va- respondí poniéndome de pie aunque mis tacones no daban para más- Solo descansaba. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno- se miró las manos que traía dos copas- Te traía una por si querías beber algo mientras descansas de tanto baile con jade.

-Gracias- necesitaba mucho líquido para mi cuerpo y bueno, un poco más, no me haría nada mal.- Lo necesitaba.

Fui a beberlo, cuando de repente, alguien tropezó con Beck y su bebida salió volando estampándose contra mi vestido:

-Oh, dios mio. Tori, lo siento- empezó a disculparse este intentándolo secar con la manga.

-No, no te preocupes- intentaba que se apartara, no era para tanto, pero este insistía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- saltó de repente Jade que llegaba- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, se le calló la copa y solo intenta ayudarme- intenté excusarlo, pero Beck seguía en su empeño de secar el vestido- Beck, basta- pero no se quitaba.

-La señorita ha dicho que basta- miré a Jade, sonaba enfadada- ¿no la has oído?

-Sí, pero espera…- miré sus puños, iba a pegarle.

-Jade, no…- le pedí, no quería revuelo.

**CAT Y MATT.**

Mat le daba gas a la mato al más no poder. Casi tenía miedo a que no le funcionara y lo dejara tirado en mitad de la carrera, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Cat. Y la moto, gracias a dios, le ayudaba, iba como la seda, no como a otros. De repente, el primer barullo se escuchó y Matt, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, pudo verlo, la primera pareja caía. Ahora si que le entró el miedo.

-Tranquilo- escuchó a Cat, pero no lo estaba.

-¡vas a palmarla!- y encima Alexis no lo dejaba- ¡Perderás!- ahora te vas a enterar.

Este dio más gas a la moto cuando de repente, dio de sí, se iba a escacharrar:

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cat cuando empezó a oír los ruidos que hacía la moto.

-Se escacharró- respondió Matt que miraba a todo sin saber que hacer.

La moto empezó a menearse de un lado a otro no podía controlarla. La moto tenía vida propia y era más fuerte que él. No podía hasta que de repente, no pudiendo mirar a la carretera, este salió disparado hacia delante con Cat a su espalda. No quería que sufriera ella la caída, asique en el último segundo, se giró y este se estampó contra el suelo volando unos metros más. Sentía perfectamente como la gravilla del suelo le quemaba la piel; pero no importaba si a Cat no le pasaba nada. Aunque no podía saberlo. El cinturón se había desgastado y cada uno salió volando en direcciones opuesta chocando Matt contra la pared.

Todo su ser se deshizo con el golpe:

-Cat….

Se fue a levantar cuando una última imagen vino a sus ojos antes de hacerse todo negro: la moto, afilando el suelo, volaba contra él.

**JADE**

-Te ha dicho que te apartes- respondí finalmente sin poder contenerme.

Mi mano voló hacia su cara propinándole un buen puñetazo cayendo este inmediatamente al suelo:

-¡Beck!- salió Tori en su búsqueda- idiota, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Yo no era así, hacia tiempo que no lo era, pero aquello me había demostrado otra cosa. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento no- miró Tori a todos los presentes para volver a Beck- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo- me miró este.

No sabía que hacer. Todo el mundo me miraba y me sentía como un punto de burla o rabia en aquel preciso momento. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y la ira aún:

-Tori, Jade- nos giramos las dos al instante cuando nos llamó John- Venid.

Beck miró a Tori y le asintió. Esta se puso de pie y se reunió con nosotros al otro lado de la sala:

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Es Cat…- miró a Tori para volver a mi- Y Matt…

Recordé entonces: las carreras. Algo malo había pasado, lo podía presentir. Salí corriendo sin más del lugar en busca de mi moto, sabía lo que había pasado.

-¡jade! ¡Jade!- salió Tori tras de mi- ¿Dónde vas?

La miré:

-Si quieres llegar a la zona sin nervios móntate- no me atrevía a contárselo- ¡Vamos!- asintió esta subiéndose como siempre a mi espalda.

Apreté el gas nada más noté sus manos sobre mi. No había ido y le había pasado algo, lo sabía. Las carreras, Cat y Matt. No quería verlo, no quería imaginármelo, pero tenía que saberlo. Era demasiada tensión ya y solo quería llegar al lugar y verlo venir a mí con solo una multa entre sus manos.

Asique, nada más llegué, corrí hacia el lugar. Estaba todo lleno de policías y ambulancias:

-¡Cat!- por fin se dio cuenta Tori- ¡Cat!

-Tori- ambas salimos corriendo cuando escuchamos a esta en una ambulancia sentada- Gracias a dios- se aferró esta a Tori.

Me acerqué poco a poco a Cat, no quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacer, pero lo necesitaba:

-¿Dónde está?- negó cuando sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

Miré a mí alrededor, tenía que saberlo. Asique corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la zona donde se hacían las carreras:

-No puede pasar, señorita.

-Por favor, ¿Dónde está?- lo miré- Matt Bennett.

Este se giró al tiempo en el que lo vi. Corrí hacia él quitándome a los guardias que me intentaban parar, pero no pude más cuando observé lo único que quedaba de él: su cuerpo en una bolsa de cadáveres:

-¡No!¡No!- me deshice de los policías corriendo a su bolsa- No…- lo abracé- no…- empecé a llorar, no pude más- ¡Jade!

No escuché la voz de Tori hasta que esta no estaba conmigo a mi lado:

-Jade…. Lo siento- lo miré.

Todo lo que quería era ganar esa maldita carrera por Cat. Una simple carrera y toda la gloria venía a él y ahora, todo estaba perdido. Ya nada quedaba de él, solo un recuerdo en mi memoria y un cuerpo que se pudriría en el cementerio para siempre.

-¡NOOOO!- Cat se había acercado por fin descubriendo la verdad como yo, empezando a llorar- No…

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la moto aún tendida en el lugar. Por su culpa, por su culpa lo había perdido. Empecé a aporrearla, a descargar toda mi rabia sobre aquella maldita moto del demonio:

-¡Jade! ¡Jade!- me intentó sujetar Tori, pero no podía.

Mi rabia era más grande que toda ella y solo podía pensar en matar a algo que nunca podría, la moto. Una moto que se había llevado la vida del más antiguo amigo que tenía en el mundo. Un amigo al que jamás olvidaría.


	20. Todo ha terminado

**Dios, casi he llegado a los cien comentarios. De verdad que nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos y os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Y bueno, con esto casi ha terminado el fic. Solo un capítulo más que lo pondré si no mañana, pasado, ya que es un pequeño adelanto para tengo ganas de ti. **

**Ya solo leed, comentad y disfrutad del capítulo. :) **

**TORI**

**-**Jade, basta- la intenté parar- te vas a hacer daño.- la intenté agarrar, pero la fuerza de la desesperación era más fuerte que la del entendimiento.

Salí corriendo de allí bajo la mirada de miles de observadores que no sabían ni la mitad de lo que allí pasaba. Era su culpa, las carreras mataban y sabía que había sido ella la que lo habría incitado a que corriese. Al final, mamá tenía razón, solo tenía que esperar a que algo malo pasara y esta noche, había pasado. Jade había perdido a Matt y yo casi perdía a Cat por su culpa.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento e intentando controlar mis lágrimas. Era demasiado para mi. Todo, todo iba yendo de mal en peor y peor.

-¡TORI! ¡TORI!- me gritaba Jade siguiéndome - ¡TORI!- me gritó una vez más antes de poder cogerme y volverme- ¿Dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti, lejos de todo esto por que esto es lo único que traes, desgracias….

-¡Yo no atraigo las desgracias!- se defendió esta.

-¡Sí la traes!- le repliqué- Desde siempre lo has hecho, es tu culpa que muriera. Tú le incitaste a la carrera, Cat me lo contó.- trague saliva, las palabras empezaban a agolparse por salir- Es tu culpa. Nadie te importa…

-¡Sí me importan!- me cortó esta.

-¡NO!- grite cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer- Es tu culpa que esté muerto. Es tu culpa todo este jaleo, todo ha sido tu culpa. Casi pierdo a Cat también, ¿sabes? Y todo por tu culpa…- me callé cuando noté la cachetada que Jade me dio.

Me giré lentamente hacia ella. Todo cambió. Nunca me había puesto la mano encima, pero ahora. Por primera vez lo había hecho. No era tanto el dolor del golpe si no el orgullo el que ahora tenía roto. Esta me miraba pidiéndome perdón, pero no. Aquello había sido el colmo que hizo desbordar todo. El golpe había sido lo que me había roto por completo el corazón. Aquella noche habían muerto tres grandes cosas: Matt, Cat por dentro y nuestra relación.

-Lo… siento…- suplicó.

-Se acabó- respondí casi sin sentimiento en mi corazón, en ese momento no podía tener.

Me volví y comencé a caminar en silencio a mi casa. Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo podía sentir una cosa sobre mí: las lágrimas sobre mi rostro que me habían enseñado la realidad de las cosas. Aquel día no me había hecho solo mayor, si no que el mundo me había obligado a crecer deprisa sin tiempo a detenerme.

**JADE**

Notaba que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, quería gritar, patalear, librarme de este dolor que no podía soportar, pero no podía. Era mucho, un nudo que me apretaba fuerte y no me dejaba respirar. Un nudo que explotó cuando me volví y la camilla que transportaba el cuerpo de Matt me volvía a la realidad, a la realidad de la vida.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- no pude evitar más soltarlo empezando a llorar.

Corrí hacia mi moto poniendo rumbo a ninguna parte. Solo apretaba y apretaba el acelerador por aquellos caminos que no me conducían hacia un lugar mejor.

Siempre hay un momento en que el camino se bifurca, cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los caminos se volverán a unir. Desde tu camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más pequeña. No pasa nada, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, al final estará ella, pero al final solo ocurre una cosa, llega el puto invierno, un invierno que duele.

**TORI**

Me tiré sobre la cama bañada en lágrimas. La pena se había ido deshaciendo y todo lo acumulado empezaba a soltarse poco a poco. Me retorcía en mi cama, queriendo que ese dolor se fuera, pero sabía que no se iría, por que el amor de verano, se había ido, dejando un invierno desolador en mi corazón.

**JADE**

Solo tardas en morir un minuto si dejas salir todo el aire de tus pulmones antes de entrar en el agua. Solo tenía que soltar el freno y me conduciría hacia las frías aguas donde encontraría mi salvación. Una salvación que me quitaría este sufrimiento que me bañaba en lágrimas. Había perdido a Matt y a Tori en el mismo día. Todo lo que quería me estaba abandonando. Primero mamá, luego Matt y por último Tori. Nada quedaba en la vida por lo que vivir. Mi vida era una mierda que sería mejor si yo no estuviera en ella. Tan simple como ella.

-Tori- me giré cuando noté a Matt sobre mi espalda.

Perfecto, ahora veía hasta alucinaciones:

-¿No se supone que estás muerto?

-Supongo- reí, incluso muerto, divertía- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estarás pensando en tirarte?

-Todo ha terminado ¿Para que vivir?- pregunté mirando el agua que me esperaba- Será más fácil así.

Había conducido por más de una hora por toda la ciudad a dos mil kilómetros por hora hasta llegar al puerto cuando la lluvia me acompañó en la ira que sentía por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, y lo agradecía

Y allí estaba, mirando el agua, decidiendo si vivir o no y por qué.

-Tía, nadie muere de amor-lo miré- Eso solo ocurre en el teatro.

-Esta vez no- le corté yo- esta vez ha ocurrido en la vida real.

Noté como me agarraba de la mano firmemente:

-Jade, no quiero verte en el cielo tan pronto, ¿ok? Quiero que me prometas una cosa, ¿ok?

-Pero…

-Nada. Ahora mismo vas a dar la vuelta- me cortó este- volverás a tu casa y dormirás un poco. Irás a dar un paseo y hablarás con tu hermano del tema, ¿Ok? Vas a vivir tu vida, Jade y no vas a morirte, ¿entendido?

-Pero, ¿y si no quiero vivir?- lo miré- todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera.

-Eso lo piensas ahora- me miró- Jade, te conozco. Te arrepentirías de hacer esto, lo sé. Solo piénsalo, prométemelo. Tómalo como un último deseo mio, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Entendido- fui a girarme cuando había desaparecido- Te voy a extrañar, amigo.

Y dando la media vuelta, lo obedecí, iba a pensar las cosas, iba a reflexionarlas y las iba a hacer bien. Por él.

**TORI**

Los trozosrotos del poster quedaban aun colgando del techo. Lo había guardado nada más pude. No quería ver su cara nunca más, no quería sentirla nunca más. Solo quería olvidarme de ella y de que alguna vez existió. La lluvia replicaba en mi ventana acompañando el sufrimiento. Hasta el tiempo sabía que aquella noche, una catástrofe había pasado.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que las ideas se enfriaran. El agua fría sobre mi piel me hacía reaccionar y me hacía recordar que tenía sangre y sentimientos, que aún era humana. Aun así, me recordaban que Jade siempre sería una parte de mí, el tatuaje me hacía recordarlo. Un tatuaje que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**JADE**

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, mis ojos me dolían al más no poder. Los tenía aún rojos de la noche anterior y aún sentía en mi interior todo lo que había pasado y tenía el cuerpo congelado. Me había quedado dormida a la intemperie dejando que la lluvia me bañara toda la noche. No había regresado a casa, había ido a otro lugar: la casa de la playa. Mis pasos iban dirigidos a casa, pero al final, había ido a la que consideraba casa también. Quería recordar por qué necesitaba vivir, por qué todo lo que había pasado. El porqué de la vida.

Me había tendido allí, en un cuarto lleno de recuerdos que nunca se irían por más que quisieran y entonces lo vi. Vi la razón de por qué tenía que seguir adelante. Era mala idea, pero en cierto modo, sería lo que me mantendría en vida.

-¡Ezra, Ezra!- llegué llamándolo a casa- ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí, sí- salió por fin corriendo del segundo piso- Jade, ¿dónde has estado por el amor de Dios?- observó las pintas que tría- Me enteré de lo de Matt, lo siento- asentí, no quería recordarlo más.

-Estoy bien, pero quiero hablar contigo de algo, ¿ok?- respondí dejando mis cosas- Pero antes, necesito que vengas a un lugar conmigo.

-Sí, claro- respondió este enseguida.

-Ok, me cambio y nos vamos, ¿ok?- asintió.

**TORI**

**-**¿Estás preparada, Tori?- preguntó papá desde abajo.

-Sí, ya voy- terminé de coger los libros y bajé- Ya estoy, papá- asintió este.

-Perfecto- se paró de repente- ¿Estás bien, Tori?- asentí aunque no lo estaba.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- me miró a los pies cuando me di cuenta- Mierda.

Me había bajado con un calcetín de cada color:

-Tori, ¿de verdad estás bien?- iba a sentir, cuando al verlo, supe que se habría enterado ya por el periódico- No- admití- pero no quiero hablar del tema.

-Te vendría bien.

-Pero no quiero- respondí quitándome los calcetines, iría sin ellos- Ahora solo quiero irme hacia el colegio y punto, ¿ok?-asintió sin rechistar.

Y es que no quería hablar del tema. Sabía que en sí lo hacía, me pondría peor y lo que quería ahora mismo es llegar al colegio y tener mi día. Quedaban pocas semanas para las vacaciones y tenía que aplicarme al máximo. Asique allí me encontraba en cuerpo presente, pero en mente ausente:

-Lucia Valente- empezó a pasar lista la profesora.

-Presente- se escuchó la voz.

-Caterina Valentine- esperé a escuchar su voz- Valentine- alcé mi cabeza y observé su pupitre.

Esta levantó lentamente su mano y el profesor tachó siguiendo con la lista. Esta se volvió hacia la ventana y siguió envuelta en su mundo. No mostraba afecciones, ni gestos, ni nada. No había hablado con ella desde que me marché del lugar, no podía, ni tampoco ella. Andaba como un fantasma por las esquinas y ni Andre ni Beck se atrevían a acercarse a ella. Estaba muerta en vida.

La comprendía. Había perdido a alguien que también quería mucho anoche, ella había perdido a Matt y yo a ella. Sabía que no me perdonaría haberme ido de aquel modo anoche, pero las cosas también se habían torcido para mí.

-Victoria Vega- me asusté cuando escuché a la profesora llamarme.

-Presente- dije casi sin voz, la había perdido anoche.

Salí de aquella clase como había entrado, un fantasma. Aquel día se estaba haciendo cada vez más duro para mí. Quería tener a Cat a mi lado, pero sabía que también eso sería un problema para ºmí:

-Tori.

-Oh, hola, Beck- casi no lo noté cuando se acercó- ¿Cómo estás?- aún se notaba un poco el golpe de Jade en su mejilla.

-Bien, pero venía por ti, ¿cómo estás? Me enteré de lo que pasó anoche…

-Estoy bien- lo corté- y por favor, no hablamos más, ¿ok?- asintió.

-¿Pasó algo más con Ja…?

-No la nombres… por favor.- lo corté a lo que enseguida se imaginó.

-Lo siento- respondió quedándonos en silencio- Bueno, la verdad es que venía a ver si querías comer conmigo. André está liado con algunas cosas y bueno, para no comer solos.

Lo miré y asentí. Beck había cambiado desde la fiesta un montón. Ahora no era tan arrogante como antes y bueno, estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y ahora mismo, necesitaba a alguien urgentemente.

-Está bien- asentí- Me encantará comer contigo…

-Bien- sonrió- pero vamos a un restaurante caro, no quiero la comida vulgar de este colegio- lo miré- Es broma. Solo quería hacerte sonreír un poco.

-Está bien- sonreí un poco- ¿Vamos antes de que me arrepienta?

-Tú primera- se ofreció abriéndome la puerta.

**JADE**

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?- pregunté sin quitar la vista del mar.

-Lo haré, si es lo que quieres. He conseguido un nuevo trabajo y si estás dispuesto a hacer ese trato, seré el primero en ayudarte- lo miré y agradecí- Has madurado, Jade. Y mucho.

-El tiempo ha hecho que lo tenga que hacer- respondí volviendo mi vista al mar- Me voy a ir- me miró este- tengo un amigo en Londres que me ha dijo que podía ayudarme a encontrar un trabajo por donde vive.

-¿Tú, en Londres?- se burló este- ¿Desde cuando sabes inglés?

-Oye, una cosa es que hubiera dejado el colegio dos cursos antes de terminarlo y otra cosa es que no sepa inglés- me defendí- Es muy útil si querías ligar con inglesas.

-Ahora entiendo- rió este- ¿Y cuando piensas irte?

-No lo sé aún- admití- tengo que llamarlo, pero me dijo que me lo tendría guardado- le conté- Seguramente estas navidades.

Quedamos en silencio un momento, el ruido de las olas nos acompañaba en el silencio, pero hacía recordar lo que no era:

-Quieres irte también por ella, ¿no?

-También- admití sin más- Además, será bueno que desaparezca durante un tiempo.

-¿No habrás hecho otra de las tuyas?

-No- reí- Es solo que… necesito liberarme de todo lo que me ató aquí- respondí- será bueno que desaparezca un poco y sienta otras cosas.

-Está bien. Eres mayor para hacer lo que quieras- respondió este mirándome- y si esta es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré.

Lo miré:

-Solo prométeme que tendrás lo que yo te he dicho preparado.

-Sí, tranquilo- respondió este- Lo tendré. Tengo una amiga que podrá ayudarme en esto. Cuando vuelvas, tendrás todo preparado- asentí.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Me giré de nuevo al mar. Era hora de empezar mi vida de nuevo. Se dice que nuevos aires y demás, ayudarán a calmar las cosas que sientes en la vida.

-Es hora de irnos, hermanita- asentí levantándome.

Era raro, la última vez que había venido, había sido con Tori y ahora que venía con Ezra, parecía como si hubiera desvelado un gran secreto que hubiera entre las dos. Pero en fin, Ezra era mi hermano, no importa.

Apreté el motor de la moto y salimos volando de allí. Enseguida sentí como me faltaba algo, las manos de Tori agarradas a mi, pero la apariencia de Ezra enseguida me hizo olvidar. Apreté el motor y, bajando la carretera que llevaba hacia la playa, soltó sus manos del manillar de la moto y se dejó volar. Era gracioso por que siempre Ezra había ejercido el papel de padre y, cuando hacia el de hermano, siempre era el de hermano serio.

Este era un poco el de hermano que recordaba su juventud:

-¡Estás loco!- me burlé de él.

-No me importa- me siguió este la broma- Hacía años que no me montaba en una moto así.

Lo recordaba, en un tiempo, Ezra había sido el típico adolescente que a nada le temía y había hecho alguna que otra travesura de las mías. Recordaba como mamá siempre le decía que algún día se iba a matar, pero el seguía a las suyas, supongo que de alguien había sacado ese espíritu.

-¡Como tu digas!- no pude evitar reír.

Fue entonces, cuando lo vi. La lluvia había borrado los últimos recuerdos de la noche. Allí, donde solo los enamorados llegaban, allí, donde el puente de la ciudad se alzaba en toda su majestuosidad, unas letras borrosas por la lluvia, se alzaban en el mármol del puente. Unas letras que recordaban las únicas palabras más verdaderas que habían salido de mi corazón: Tú y yo, a tres metros sobre el cielo.


	21. Nunca volveras a sentirte

**Mas de cien comentarios, nunca pensé que llegaría a ellos. De verdad, gracias. a lo máximo que llegue fueron a treinta y pocos haha**

**Y bueno, ya con esto concluye el fic. Me encanto que os gustara tanto y decir que esto no se queda aquí. En una semana o dos, empezaré a subir tengo ganas de ti, pero mientras tanto, deciros que os paséis por mi otro fic, (Streetlights en español) para que se haga la espera mas corta.**

**De verdad, gracias por estar aquí, y esperar vuestras opiniones sobre que tal os pareció este fic. Muchos besos y muchas gracias.**

Los meses pasaron poco a poco. Las carreras habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro atrás y en los periódicos nos los recordaban días tras días. No sabía nada de Avan ni del grupo, pero no me importaba. Mi nueva vida estaba empezando. Ya no utilizaba la moto para las carreras, pero si recordaba a Matt. Había ido unas tres o cuatro veces en estos meses a llevarle flores y a dejarle mi chaqueta con la que fue enterrado. Quería que la tuviese, yo, desde luego, ya me había encargado de comprarme otra. La antigua no me traería más que recuerdos malos que no desearía.

Yo también había cambiado, pero siempre había una cosa a la que regresaba. Noche tras noche, durante una semana, me paraba delante de su casa y observaba aquella ventana. Algunas veces la veía, y otras, cuando notaba que me veía, me escondía tras la esquina de la calle de enfrente. Mi corazón latía y me hacía recordar que los escombros de nuestro amor, aún seguían ardiendo. Noche tras noche me hacía recordarlo, hasta que no aguanté más.

Delante de su casa había una cabina de teléfono y, una noche lluviosa que recordaba a la de su muerte, me acerqué a la cabina que había delante de su casa y marqué su número. Necesitaba escuchar al menos su voz:

-¿Diga?- respondió la madre.

-¿Es...está Tori?- pregunté casi sin voz a causa del frío que empezaba a calar en mi cuerpo a por culpa del agua.

Esta no respondió, pero no me hizo falta que dijera nada. Lo que escuché me sirvió:

-Mamá, llegaremos hacia las doce, ¿ok?- la escuché decir cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Está bien, hija. Pasadlo bien- escuché mejor.

-Claro, adiós, mamá- fue Tori.

-Adiós, señora Vega- y la voz que más odié en la vida, Beck.

No escuché nada más cuando la señora Vega cortó. Mi corazón se rompió en aquel instante. Miré el teléfono y empecé a aporrearlo al más no poder contra la cabina mientras el llanto se apoderaba de mí. Se había dejado, lo había hecho.

Escuché en ese momento el ruido de un coche, salí corriendo a esconderme. Respiré, notaba como mi corazón latía aún, pero ya muerto; cuando vi el coche y como la única persona que había amado en mi vida, se iba con otro. Tori, sonriente, se escapaba en la noche con otra persona que no fuera yo. Me derrumbé.

Lo había elegido, pero de algo estoy segura. No podrá quererla como la quería yo, no podrá adorarla de ese modo, no sabrá advertir hasta el menor de sus dulces movimientos, de aquellos gestos imperceptibles de su cara. Es como si sólo a mí se me hubiera sido concedida la facultad de ver, de conocer el verdadero sabor de sus besos, el color real de sus ojos.

Nadie podrá ver nunca lo que yo he visto. Y él, menos que ninguno. Él, incapaz de amarle, incapaz de verle verdaderamente, de entenderla, de respetarla. Él no se divertirá con esos tiernos caprichos.

Aquello me dio el ultimátum.

**TORI**

-Hasta mañana- respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Había sido un día demasiado largo. Las clases habían terminado y, tras asistir al ponche de año nuevo que daba mi madre, mi cuerpo no daba para más. Mi cuerpo agradecía por fin la firmeza de una cama donde descansar. Me dolía todo, de arriba abajo y, como no tenía ganas de cambiarme, dormiría así. Asique cerré mis ojos… cuando algo me inquietó. Reconocería aquel ruido en cualquier lado. El ruido de aquel motor…

Mis piernas anduvieron por cuenta propia corriendo hacia la ventana. Casi me daba miedo mirar, pero aparté la cortina sin más y me asomé. No había nada, solo la luz de la farola iluminando el hueco donde hacía meses atrás, Jade hubiera estado esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mi mano voló hacia el tatuaje, siempre sería una parte de mí. No podría negarlo por más que quisiera. Ella había sido mi primer amor, mi primer verdadero amor.

**JADE.**

Tras estudiar unas semanas ingles, recordando lo ya aprendido, llamé a mi amigo de Londres el cual, me había encontrado un trabajo como ayudante de producción en una serie de Londres. Ganaría lo suficiente como para sobrevivir e ir guardando, ya que me quedaría en su casa. Por lo que, cuando llegó el mes de enero- febrero, ya tenía todo preparado para irme a Londres:

-¿Tienes todo entonces?- preguntaba Ezra al otro lado del teléfono.

Este había encontrado un trabajo como profesor en la universidad local, más dinero y mejor posición, por lo que lo había cogido. Ahora lo veía menos incluso, pero cuando más contento estuviera, más lo estaba yo:

-Pasaporte, maletas, el teléfono, los papeles…. Creo que no se me olvida nada- lo tranquilicé- Tengo todo, te lo aseguro.

-Está bien. Es solo que no quiero que a mitad de camino te tengan que deportar por culpa de que lleves algo mal- reí.

-Tranquilo, no me verás en un larguísimo tiempo, te lo aseguró- le bromeé- Tu preocúpate de tener a esos universitarios formados, que yo ya me mantendré a mi.

-Está bien- rio- Siento no haber podido despedirme de ti.

-No te preocupes. El trabajo es el trabajo, amigo- bromeé- ya te despediste ayer. Ya llamé a un taxi que me llevará a las 1 hacia el aeropuerto, ¿ok?

-Ok- respondió un poco apenado.

-Hey, ni una lágrima, ¿ok?

-Ok- escuché reír al otro lado del teléfono- Hasta pronto, hermanita.

-Hasta pronto hermanito- repetí.

Colgué cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Aún era temprano para que el tipo del taxi llegara, no era más de las 11 y media. Aun así, fui a abrir, cuando me la encontré:

-Cat- esta había cambiado.

Ya no tenía la ropa tan estrafalaria con la que vestía. Iba más simple y en su cara se veía que aún lo sentía:

-Hola, Jade. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, claro- asentí dejándola- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cerrando tras de ella.

-Me enteré de que te marchas…

-Londres- respondí- Voy a estar un tiempo trabajando allí.

-Me alegro por ti- asentí mirándola.

-¿Cómo estás?- suspiró.

-Aún lo veo en sueños, Jade. Me dice que siga, pero no se si podré…- la abracé nada más escuché como su voz se rompía- Lo hecho mucho de menos, Jade.

-Lo sé, yo también- respondí sin dejar de abrazarla.-todos lo hacemos.-respondi manteniéndonos abrazadas durante un buen rato.

-Tengo algo para ti- se apartó de mi, entregándome una especie de cajita- Feliz Navidad.- la miré sin saber si cogerlo- Por favor…

-¿Es de ella?- negó entregándomelo.

-No hablo con ella desde el accidente.- Asentí abriéndolo cuando me dio un vuelco el corazón: un marco con una foto de Matt y yo el día de la piscina.- La sacamos con su cámara, ¿recuerdas?- asentí sonriendo- me dijo que te lo daría como recuerdo en navidades… lo hago por él.

-Gracias- volví a abrazarla- Muchas gracias.

-De nada- respondió esta devolviéndome el abrazo- Bueno-suspiró- es hora de que me valla. Tienes una nueva vida que empezar- respondió mirando mis maletas- ¿Solo dos maletas y un bolso?- reí.

-Viajo "ligera"- bromeé.

-¿Me llamarás si un día vuelves?- asentí.

-La primera serás en saber que vuelvo…- respondí- si vuelvo…

-Volverás…- sonrió- Me alegro de haberte conocido.

-Yo también- asentí volviéndolo a abrir la puerta.

Esta se paró y, girándose una última vez, me abrazó yéndose finalmente. Todo había terminado, era hora de irnos.

Asique, allí me encontraba, en un avión, camino a un nuevo destino, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo. No hay tiempo de mirar atrás, por que, de repente, te das cuenta que todo ha terminado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes. Recuerdas los momentos vividos, las sensaciones en la playa y entonces la recuerdas. Entonces y solo entonces, intentas recordar en qué momento comenzó todo y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas... Mucho antes... y es ahí justo en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez, y por mucho que te esfuerces, ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo, ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a tres metros sobre el cielo.


	22. Escena extra

**Bueno, sé que hace mucho tiempo que terminé este fic con ese final que a tantos desilusionó y hoy, haciendo un poco de limpieza en mi ordenador, encontré esta... escena? que iba a incluir, pero al final, decidí tomar la pelicula/libro de principio a fin y al final, no lo incluí. Ahora, después de tanto, he decido subirlo y bueno, esperar vuestra opinión sobre esta escena.**

**un saludo **

* * *

**JADE**

Mis piernas parecían que habían tomado vida propia y se movían sin parar mientras esperaban mi avión. Estaba nerviosa, confundida, pero, a la vez, con la mente en blanco. Parecía que no quería funcionar, que me había apagado y había decidido no funcionar nunca más. La música en mi reproductor sonaba y ni siquiera le prestaba atención. La gente parecía no existir y por mucho que quería de nuevo bajar a la tierra, mi mente seguía en la nada, perdida entre un mar de pensamientos donde no conseguía sacar uno en claro. Terminé sacándome la música y escuchando el ruido de la multitud, quizás aquello me servía más que todos mis esfuerzos que habían sido hasta ese momento en vano.

Cerré mis ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre el frío hierro del posa cabezas improvisado que había elegido y tomé aire profundamente y me mantuve unos segundos así hasta que se produjo lo inevitable. Las imágenes de aquella noche vinieron a mi cabeza. Había tenido pesadillas con ello y aún las seguía teniendo.

Abrí los ojos casi asustada, como si hubiera salido de un mundo irreal, aunque aquello no parecía ser lo único que había hecho. Cuando abrí los ojos, allí se encontraba. Victoria Vega en carne y hueso, real. No era un fantasma… estaba allí. Me miraba con ojos tristes, pero a la vez, llenos de arrepentimientos. La conocía demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta de que estaba con un conflicto de emociones en aquel preciso instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté con miedo.

-Te vas…- susurró mirándome fijamente.

-¿Ahora lo sabes?- le respondí intentando sonar enfadada, pero no podía, maldita sea.

-Jade, por favor….

Me levanté por fin del asiento y me puse a su misma altura:

-Tori…

-Déjame hablar- me cortó incapaz de pronunciar mi frase- Por favor, he venido para… aclarar algo y quiero que me escuches, ¿ok?- asentí, aunque no estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Esta asintió e intentó relajarse, estaba tensa, incómoda, de estar allí:

-Quiero pedirte perdón… por todas las cosas que te he hecho pasar,- aquellas palabras hicieron que me quedara helada, ¿a qué estaba jugando ahora?- por todas las cosas que he dicho y por no estar ahí contigo… con Cat en la muerte de Matt- un nudo se hizo en mi estómago cuando escuché pronunciar su nombre, pero aun así, intenté seguir, sabía que el lo hubiera querido así- Fui una estúpida, porque… en cierta forma, él era tu amigo… y… no debí de reaccionar de aquella manera…- noté como se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, por lo que decidí cortarla.

-Tori- ésta paró enseguida mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ¿Qué estás intentando hacer aquí? ¿Por qué has venido ahora y no… antes?- había pasado muchos meses desde todo aquello, ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque…- suspiró y sonrió- porque dicen que el primer amor no es el único que vivirás en tu vida. Yo pienso que eso es mentira, que mi primer amor… es el único que quiero vivir y el que quiero disfrutar.

**TORI**

Mi corazón iba a mil por horas en aquel momento. Había repasado aquellas palabras durante meses y meses, pero nunca encontraba la bravura suficiente que necesitaba para decírselas a la cara. Ahora, me encontraba allí, diciéndoselas por fin ante una Jade que se había quedado helada con aquello. Dios, amaba cuando se quedaba así. Aun lo amaba:

-¿Y bien?- volví a insistir.

Jade me miró, pero no pronunció palabra si no que tomó de nuevo asiento y se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida, sin emoción en su cuerpo, como si le hubiera soltado una bomba y, en realidad, se lo había soltado.

Tomé el asiento de al lado y miré como ella, a la nada, esperando su respuesta. No esperaba que me perdonara. En realidad, no esperaba nada. Había arruinado tanto la relación aquella noche que más bien esperaba eso, nada. Quizás, solo desahogarme, intentar sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

-¿por qué ahora?- por fin alcanzó a pronunciar- ¿Por qué no antes?

-Porque estaba asustada- respondí sinceramente- Estaba asustada, Jade. Me enseñaste algo increíble, un mundo en el que era libre, una adolescente, alguien que solo se preocupaba de tener… diversión y de repente me enseñaste la vida real y me asusté de ella…- me miró a los ojos y por primera vez, desde hacía tanto tiempo, volví a sentir aquel miedo y nerviosismo que Jade me proporcionaba- Eras la parte aventurera, la parte que me faltaba para ser real.

-¿Eres un fantasma ahora?- bromeó de repente.

Sonreí, aquella era la Jade que me gustaba, la que se burlaba de mí, pero me hacía reir:

-Quiero decir que me hiciste sentir viva en el mundo de nuevo- le respondí soltando una pequeña carcajada- Antes era todo protocolo y contigo… era todo… haz lo primero que te diga el corazón.

Jade bajó su mirada, pero pude notar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa bajo unas mejillas sonrosadas que se hacían más latentes ante su palidez natural:

-Siempre recordaré el buen puñetazo que le metiste a Alexis.

-Las chicas son guerreras, ¿recuerda?

-¿Y qué pasa con la manicura?- soltó con un tono satírico.

Alcé mis manos y le enseñé la manicura perfecta:

-Mi manicura está perfecta, querida Jade- ambas reímos.

Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, aún me pudiera hacer reír de aquella manera. Nos conocíamos las dos lo suficiente como para hacernos reír como lo estábamos haciendo ahora, y se notaba. Me quedé mirándola y ella lo notó cuando me devolvió su mirada:

-¿Y ahora que?- suspiré.

-No lo sé…- tomé aire cuando noté como de nuevo volvía a ponerme nerviosa y casi me entraba el pánico, no quería que se fuera- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando la voz del altavoz avisó que en diez minutos los pasajeros del vuelo a Londres, tenían que dirigirse a la puerta de embarque. Ambas nos miramos. Respiré profundamente varias veces, no quería que se fuera, no quería que se fuera:

-Supongo… que este es nuestro final- respondió cuando noté como todo se derrumbaba.

-EL final- intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-Claro- dijo con miedo.

No dudé en abrazarla fuertemente y, de repente, me sentí de nuevo en casa. Jade me copió y me agarró fuertemente, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, como yo ya estaba. No sabía si era a causa de que ambas teníamos demasiado aún encerrado, que ninguna llorábamos, solo nos enterrábamos la una en la otra.

-Tengo que irme- dijo rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara, corriendo hacia dentro.

Me quedé unos minutos allí parada, en trance, casi si estuviera en un sueño y este se hubiera quedado parado en aquel momento. Bajé mi mirada, ¿y ahora qué? Era lo único que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez; solo ello, pero sin respuesta desgraciadamente.

-Perdone- alcé la mirada cuando el encargado en la puerta de embarque me llamaba la atención con la mano- ¿es usted Victoria Vega?

-Sí, soy yo- respondí un poco confundida, ¿lo conocía y no lo recordaba?- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene aquí algo para usted- respondió de repente señalándome un sobre.

-¿Para mí?- insistió asintiendo- ¿De quién?

-Una chica, me dio las señas de quien es usted y me dijo que se la entregara antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Abrí poco a poco el sobre y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, aquello era un regalo del cielo.

**JADE**

"No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello" me insistía pensando una y otra vez esas palabras, pero por mucho que quería no pensar, más lo hacía. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todo estaba bien, me había conseguido curar y ahora había reabierto las heridas del pasado. Las manos me temblaban, las piernas, todo. Estaba nerviosa y no me tranquilizaría hasta que no estuviera fuera, lejos de allí.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire profundamente e intenté tranquilizarme cuando, de repente, noté una suave caricia en mi rostro que me hizo saltar asustada. De nuevo estaba allí, a mi lado:

-Tori, ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?- sonrió levemente, dejando su mano sobre mi cuello, acariciándome lentamente, poniéndome inquieta.

-Alguien me dijo que no deje pasar la oportunidad cuando se ama a alguien- sonrió- Un ángel guardián para ambas- la miré más confusa- Cat- ambas reímos al unísono.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora?- ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaba, solo quería acciones, era mejor que los sentimientos.

Tori pareció leer mi mente y cuando me quise dar cuenta, me besaba como la primera vez que lo había hecho. Fuerte, con pasión, con amor y locura. Me miró, dejando caer su frente contra la mía, atrapándome, como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera.

-Déjame estar contigo…para siempre- me pidió.

-¿Estás segura?- asintió firmemente.

-Para siempre- asentí mientras que esta vez, era yo la que iba en busca de sus labios para fundirnos de nuevo en otro beso.

Quizás, después de todo este tiempo, una persona puede volver a sentirse a tres metros sobre el cielo. Solo tienes que creer, solo tienes que decir sí al amor, solo tienes que perderle el miedo, solo tienes que aceptarlo, y entonces, serás feliz.


	23. aclaración para la ultima parte que subi

para los que estén leyendo el capitulo ese extra que añadí a la historia y están creyendo que es la continuación o no sé que, aclaro:

No tiene nada que ver con la historia. Originalmente, me iba a basar en a tres metros sobre el cielo tomando algo de la historia. Los que han visto la version española de la pelicula, la historia no comienza de la manera en la que la hice, si no de otra y es que originalmente, esa no era mi intención. Después decidí que a la m... todo, que lo haría como la película pues quedé enamorada de ella. La escena, parte o como queráis llamarla que he subido es algo que escribí hacia tiempo, pero como hice el cambio, pues decidí que esa escena pues... la borraría asique para los que digan: has cambiado la historia; repito: NO LA HE CAMBIADO, es una escena que escribí, pero tras los cambios, quedó en el olvido y nada tiene que ver con la original. Solo decidí subirla para que la leyérais solamente, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER.

Gracias

Atentamente: su autora


End file.
